Secreto en la Torre
by Ibris
Summary: Substituto para HP y Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Harry y Hermione son nombrados Premios Anuales y deciden volver a Hogwarts. La torre que reciben para ellos solos servirá para ocultar su naciente relación. HHr
1. La Boda WeasleyDelacour

**N/A.- Hola gente. Este fic es una traducción de lo que fuera mi primer fic (que por alguna razón estoy escribiendo en inglés), así que si consideran la redacción un poco forzada, ya saben por qué es. Mi amigo Ferchoumaru (también publica aquí, dense una vuelta por sus historias) ha estado recomendando el fic...o eso dice él...pero me sugirió también subir una versión en español para aquellos que no saben inglés y pues aquí está, espero les guste.**

Disclaimer: De momento nada es mío, todo pertenece a JKR, a eso del capítulo 18 empezarán a aparecer personajes míos.

**Secreto en la Torre**

**Capítulo 1.- La boda Weasley/Delacour**

Harry y Hermione se estaban quedando en la Madriguera con Ron para la boda de Bill con Fleur, después de cumplir el deseo de Dumbledore de que Harry visitara Privet Drive una vez más, por un solo día y en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, para desgracia de Vernon Dursley. El día de la boda habría que usar túnicas de gala, pero los tres estaban ya muy crecidos como para usar las que usaran en cuarto año, así que hicieron una visita rápida al Callejón Diagon para comprar unas nuevas (Harry la compró con su dinero, los padres de Hermione pagaron por la suya y a Ron lo patrocinaron los más ricos de la familia Weasley: los gemelos). Se tomaron turnos para entrar en la tienda de Madame Malkin a petición de Hermione, ya que ella no quería que los otros dos vieran lo que compró hasta el día siguiente. Después de que terminaron volvieron a la Madriguera para alistarla y alistarse.

Antes de la boda cada quien se cambió en su cuarto. Por Ron y Harry no había mucho problema, ya que no tenía mucha relevancia para ellos lo que el otro se iba a poner, la que los dejó boquiabiertos fue Hermione, quien por fin les mostró sus compras. Su vestuario constaba de un sencillo pero elegante vestido azul, similar al anterior, con un escote ligeramente más grande de lo que ella hubiera querido, pero logrando el efecto pensado en el chico de la cicatriz que había sido desde hace tiempo el que poseyera su cariño y eventualmente amor. En realidad su deseo era, ya que la relación de Harry y Ginny había terminado, que él fuera suyo, y aun así se repetía a sí misma que era su mejor amigo, que estaba fuera del límite.

Su vestido lo complementaban un brazalete de plata, un collar del mismo metal con una joya similar a un zafiro, aretes, un poco de sombra en los ojos y una ligera capa de brillo en los labios, además de peinar su cabello castaño de tal manera que estuviera lacio y sedoso. La chica saludó nerviosa a sus amigos antes de salir al jardín donde tendría lugar la ceremonia.

-Caramba Hermione, ¿eres tú?- Ron preguntó sin dar crédito a sus ojos

-¡Claro que soy yo Ronald!- Hermione dijo fingiendo ofensa y golpeando el brazo de Ron de forma juguetona. -¿Cómo me veo?-

-Pues según yo pareces una chica- Ron dijo bromeando lo que le ganó un zape.

-Ya, en serio, ¿cómo me veo?- El tono de Hermione ya era más serio

-Pues…te ves…te ves bien- Dijo Ron, confirmando la teoría de que no era tu mejor opción si buscas un elogio, lo cual hizo que el comentario no afectara a Hermione, quien en vez de eso le preguntó a Harry, que estaba muy ocupado viéndola fijamente..

-Oye…oye, Tierra a Harry… ¡Tierra a Harry!- Su conciencia estaba de vacaciones al parecer.

No fue hasta que Ron le propinó un zape que notó que alguien le hablaba. -¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió Ron!-

-¿Cómo me veo Hermione?- Hermione le preguntó esperanzada.

-Ah si…te ves…eeh…te ves bien supongo- Harry dijo, de nuevo perdido en sus pensamientos.

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció por un momento al oír eso, pero al verlo y notar que de nuevo la estaba viendo a ella con la boca abierta, tubo que contener la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que amenazaba con salir a la superficie.

Después de la boda se fueron por traslador a un salón donde tuvo lugar la fiesta. Ya que todos se sentaron en su mesa, vieron a la feliz pareja bailar su primera canción como marido y mujer antes de que se les unieran el resto de los invitados. Ni Harry ni Ron se pararon a bailar, al igual que Hermione, quien había rechazado a todo aquel que la quería sacar a bailar (y vaya que eran muchos y según ella varios muy guapos "Seguro son primos de Fleur" pensaba), con la esperanza de que cierto pelinegro se lo pidiera. Una mirada bastó para que Harry supiera las intenciones de su amiga. "_¿Por qué yo? Odio bailar…_" Pensaba él, y aun así el impulso fue mayor. Ella estaba ahí sentada, esperando por él, así que se armó de valor y fue hacia ella.

-Oye Hermione… ¿qui-quisieras bailar conmigo?- El estómago de Harry daba volteretas y sus labios estaban completamente secos.

Hermione al contrario le sonrió y dijo sí casi inmediatamente. Harry ofreció su mano, la cual aceptó y se unieron a los que ya estaban en la pista. Sus ojos se encontraron y lo demás dejó de importar. Harry contemplaba su rostro, sus finas facciones, sus ojos canela brillando, esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar, su cabello ahora arreglado pero siempre rebelde, lo cual le encantaba y de pronto se encontraba pensando "_¿Cómo es que nunca noté lo bella que era si es tan claro como el agua?_". Hermione estaba perdida en sus ojos color esmeralda, y no veía nada más. Harry después dudó un poco pero terminó pidiéndole que fuera con el a los jardines.

Ya afuera empezaron a caminar lado a lado sin verse ni hablarse, lo que lo tornaba algo incómodo hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Oye, Harry- Preguntó tentativamente. Cuando el pelinegro volteó ella continuó –Ya que estás de nuevo en tus cinco sentidos, ¿podrías contestar mi pregunta? ¿Honestamente?- Agregó cuando vio la cara de incomprensión de Harry. Ella aún quería su opinión, a pesar de que por su reacción cuando la vio la respuesta era más que obvia.

-¿Qué? Ah si, cómo te ves… ¿Por qué estás tan aferrada en saber mi opinión?-

-Ah, por nada importante realmente, sólo que tú y yo sabemos que Ron sería mas elocuente si le lanzaran un encantamiento silenciador y pues a ti te agarraron desprevenido… ¿entonces…?-

Harry no sabía que contestar. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de decir "Te ves hermosa" pero no sabía si sería una jugada inteligente, ya que a pesar de amar a Hermione (en secreto desde luego), no quería poner en riesgo su amistad a cambio de saber si el sentimiento era mutuo, así que dijo otra cosa.

-Creo que te ves bonita en ese vestido-

-¿En serio?- Su cara se iluminó cuando oyó la respuesta.

-Claro, te ves genial- Harry reafirmó, tratando de sonar tan normal como si hablaran del clima, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "_Gracias al cielo está tan oscuro aquí afuera_".

-¡Gracias Harry!-

La castaña ya no se pudo controlar y se lanzó hacia los brazos de Harry y apenas y se abstuvo de besarlo de la euforia. Harry se paralizo, ya que no esperaba eso, pero con movimientos torpes logró envolver a la chica en un abrazo. Al separarse Harry pudo notar que la chica sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban, a pesar de que las luces del salón estaban muy lejos detrás de ella.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y ya no se pudieron controlar. Se miraban fijamente uno al otro, y Harry tomó las manos de Hermione en las suyas.

"_Qué suaves y cálidas_" pensaba Harry, mientras sentía un ligero calor pasar por todo su cuerpo y un leve cosquilleo en sus manos y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, sus cuerpos se acercaban al otro, al igual que sus rostros. Sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, los ojos de Hermione se cerraron sin previo aviso, y cuando sus labios estaban a un centímetro de distancia, Harry reaccionó y murmuró

–Tal vez deberíamos ir adentro-

Hermione se vería decepcionada, pero forzó una sonrisa y respondió –Si, tal vez debamos irnos, nos deben estar buscando- "_¡Diablos! ¡Estábamos TAN cerca…Hermione, estás hablando de tu mejor amigo!_"

Caminaron en silencio de vuelta, lado a lado y sin siquiera pensarlo, la mano de Hermione buscó la de Harry, la encontró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

A pesar de que debido a su misteriosa desaparición no era inesperado, a los primeros que encontraron Harry y Hermione al volver (habiendo soltado sus manos antes) fue a los gemelos, quienes tenían miradas de sospecha.

-Vaya vaya George, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-

-Parece que los tortolitos estaban charlando en privado en el jardín Fred-

-¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Somos…AMIGOS!- Hermione dijo por enésima vez en su vida, ruborizándose.

-Si claro…amigos…oigan, tenemos que irnos…- Comenzó George

-Pero cuidado con lo que bebes Harry, tal vez algún día le vendamos a Hermione una poción de amor- Terminó Fred con una cara de maldad y después dijo suficientemente bajo para que sólo su hermano lo oyera –O se la demos nosotros mismos-

Hermione rodó sus ojos y arrastró a Harry hacia las mesas, pero él la detuvo.

-Mione, ¿no estarás pensando en hacer eso verdad?- Preguntó Harry algo preocupado, recordando el incidente con Romilda Vane, los calderos de chocolate con poción y Ron, y se estremeció al recordar.

-¡Claro que no Harry! Eres mi mejor amigo y hacer eso sería caer muy bajo- Hermione se ofendió un poco por la pregunta.

Harry se disculpó instantáneamente, sonrojándose un poco, pero Hermione le sonrió, haciéndolo sonreír también. Harry confiaba en ella más que en nadie y si ella decía que no lo haría, él le creía. Brevemente acarició su mejilla, sintiendo de nuevo el leve calor irradiando de ella, pero rompió el contacto visual instantáneamente y ambos voltearon a lados opuestos para no dejar al otro ver que se sonrojaban.

Cuando la fiesta terminó (como a las 4 de la mañana), todos se fueron directo a dormir. A Harry le dieron de nuevo el cuarto de los gemelos para él solo. Se quitó su túnica de gala, se puso la pijama y se metió bajo las sábanas, tratando de dormir, pero sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de ellos dos a un centímetro de los labios del otro. Maldijo por lo bajo lo cerca que estuvo antes de sucumbir a un sueño lleno de imágenes de él y Hermione, que fueron interrumpidos por una pesadilla.

Hermione por otro lado, en la habitación de Ginny sucumbió de igual manera al sueño, para también tener pesadillas…la misma pesadilla.

--

_Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo de un cuarto oscuro con una cantidad enorme de dolor, intentaba pedir ayuda, pero no encontraba su voz. Una voz diferente llenó la habitación._

_-Jajaja, ¿Te diviertes? Mientras esperamos a tu amado Harry, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un poco más eh? ¡Crucio!-_

_Hermione sintió ese dolor invadir su cuerpo de nuevo, como si la acribillaran con miles de cuchillos. Cuando Voldemort retiró la maldición, Hermione respiraba agitadamente aún sintiendo los efectos secundarios, y aún así logró susurrar –Harry…ayúdame…- algo que quería gritar. En ese mismo momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Harry entró al cuarto, sólo para ser aturdido por un mortífago. Despertó en otro cuarto, atado a una silla, con Ron y Hermione atados frente a él con un mortífago apuntando su varita a cada uno y detrás de ellos Voldemort viéndolo._

_-¡Vaya, por fin despiertas Harry! ¿Qué tal si jugamos un pequeño juego?- Dijo Voldemort con tono burlón._

_-SUÉLTALOS INMEDIATAMENTE HIJO DE…-_

_-Ah ah, nada de groserías Harry…- Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente –Ok, aquí están las reglas: TUS amigos están a merced de MIS amigos, y solo puedes salvar a uno de ellos…así que escoge rápido. ¿Quién se salvará? ¿Tu amigo el traidor de sangre o tu amada sangre sucia?-_

_-¡SUÉLTALOS A AMBOS!-_

_-¡RESPUESTA INCORRECTA! ¡MÁTENLOS A AMBOS!-_

_Dos rayos de luz verde surgieron de las varitas de los mortífagos, dando a Ron y a Hermione en el pecho, y otro salió de la Varita de Voldemort con dirección a Harry._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

--

Tanto Harry como Hermione despertaron sudorosos y respirando agitadamente, como si hubieran corrido por todo el perímetro de Hogwarts. El reloj marcaba 5:30, pero Hermione no conciliaba el sueño de nuevo, así que salió silenciosamente del cuarto para no despertar a Ginny y bajó a la sala. Ahí sentada en el sillón con las piernas recogidas escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras, y para su gran sorpresa, ese alguien era Harry, quien se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Mione?- Harry notó que la chica lloraba silenciosamente.

-N-no es nada- Respondió ella, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y agachando la mirada, evitando la suya, pero Harry empujó su barbilla con su mano, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sabes que no eres muy buena mintiendo, así que mejor dime, ¿o no confías en mí?-

-No Harry, te confiaría mi vida, pero es una tontería…una simple pesadilla- Respondió Hermione, incapaz de contener el llanto.

Harry la atrajo hacia él, para que llorara en su hombro, la envolvió en un abrazo, le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda y acariciaba su cabello. Hermione lloró hasta que se quedó dormida, acurrucada en Harry, quien reposó su cabeza sobre la de ella, durmiendo también, percibiendo el aroma de la chica, que olía a vainilla.

--

Hermione poco a poco recobró los sentidos conforme iba despertando, notando que estaba recargada en algo cálido y cómodo. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y se levantó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo acurrucada con Harry. No podía creérselo, se había quedado dormida después de aquella conversación. Rezando por que nadie los hubiera visto regresó a su cuarto silenciosamente para poder fingir que nada había pasado. Por otro lado a Harry lo tuvieron que despertar media hora más tarde.

-Harry…vamos… ¡despierta o te quedas sin desayunar!- Alguien lo zarandeaba violentamente-

-¿Eh, quiénes? ¿Quéhoraes?- Harry dijo bastante adormilado. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la cara pecosa de Ron viéndolo confundido.

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el sillón de la sala?-

-¿Eh? ¿Sillón?- Harry no entendía de qué hablaban, después recordó que se había quedado dormido con Hermione en sus brazos en el sillón de la sala de la Madriguera. –Ah…este…no podía dormir allá arriba-

-…Si tú dices…- Ron se fue con una cara de confusión que hizo que Harry agradeciera que su amigo fuera tan ingenuo.

Dos minutos después Hermione bajó las escaleras mientras veía a Harry tratando de recobrar sus sentidos al cien por ciento, y cuando lo hizo, fue a darle los buenos días.

-¡Buenos días Harry!- Saludó ella alegremente.

-¿Qué? Ah, buenos días Hermione, ¿cómo dormiste?- Harry saludó, sonriendo de igual manera.

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien también gracias-

Ambos sonrieron, fingiendo ante el resto de la gente que su conversación de unas breves horas atrás nunca sucedió, a pesar de saber que había dormido en los brazos del otro, acurrucados en el sillón de la sala.

Pasados otros cinco minutos, Harry bajó de nuevo para desayunar ya vestido. Al entrar a la cocina vio que ahí sólo quedaban los dos Weasley más jóvenes y Hermione, y que discutían algo con interés. Al sentarse se incluyó en la plática.

-Hey chicos, ¿de qué hablan?-

-Difcutíamof-fi-ibamof-a-wegwefaf-a-Hogwaftf- Ron dijo con la boca llena como siempre.

-Ron, no te entendí nada-

-Eftawamof-difcutiendo…- Ron repitió más lento aún con la boca llena.

-¡Cállate Ron!- Hermione interrumpió –Estábamos discutiendo si volveríamos para nuestro último…sexto de Ginny…año de Hogwarts-

-Ah…eso…- La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se borró en cuestión de un momento.

Hermione lo miró nerviosa y al desviar la vista hacia la ventana notó cuatro manchas que se hacían cada vez más grandes y se dirigían a la ventana de la cocina: lechuzas. La castaña corrió a abrir la ventana a tiempo para que las cuatro lechuzas entraran y aterrizaran frente a cada uno de los cuatro. Portaban cuatro cartas casi idénticas con el escudo del colegio en ellas. Harry le quitó la suya a la lechuza frente a él, que emprendió el vuelo inmediatamente. Abrió la carta y la leyó para sí mismo.

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Adjunta_

_Querido Sr. Potter_

_Nos complace informarle que el personal del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha decidido que la escuela mantendrá sus puertas abiertas a todo aquel que decida continuar sus estudios aquí. Si decide continuar, y sus tutores consienten a ello, se le solicita que se presente en el andén 9¾ para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts el día primero de septiembre. Esperando que continúe sus estudios y pidiendo que confirme o rechace su asistencia antes del 31 de agosto, se despide de usted._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Las cartas de Ron, Ginny y Hermione contenían el mismo texto, además de la lista de libros, pero el sobre de Harry se sentía pesado aún, así que lo volteó y una placa cayó en su mano, junto con un tercer pergamino que leía

_Querido Sr. Potter_

_Me complace anunciar que ha sido elegido Premio Anual de Hogwarts, si es que decide continuar sus estudios. Si decide aceptar esta responsabilidad, se le solicita que confirme su asistencia al colegio antes del día 15 de agosto. En caso de aceptar, compartirá una sala común con el otro Premio Anual en una torre independiente y deberá presentarse en mi oficina el primer día después de clases para que se le informe sobre sus responsabilidades como Premio Anual._

_Saludos,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

-¡Rayos! Significa que tengo que regresar…- Harry murmuró

En cuestión de una fracción de segundo su vista se obstruyó gracias a una familiar mata de cabello castaño, ya que Hermione lo abrazaba fuertemente, igual que en quinto año, cuando pensaba que él había sido elegido como prefecto.

-¡Harry! ¡Siempre supe que serías tú!- Dijo la chica realmente emocionada.

-Yo no me lo esperaba. Pensé que sería Ron, o alguno de los otros prefectos en todo caso- Dijo Harry cuando Hermione lo soltó.

-Pero fuiste tú. McGonagall pensó que lo merecías así que a ti te nombró Premio Anual- Hermione refutó sonriendo –Además, mejor tú que Malfoy- Dijo haciendo reír a Harry; ambos habían olvidado que Malfoy había escapado luego de que Snape matara a Dumbledore.

-Cielos…una torre para ti y la otra Premio Anual- Dijo Ron sorprendido.

En ese momento un foco se prendió en la cabeza de Harry. –Pero ¿quién será la…- Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione, que tenía en su mano una placa similar a la suya –No es…tú…Premio…Hermione, ¿tú eres la otra Premio Anual?- Harry pregunto sorprendido después de recuperar el don del habla.

-Eso parece- Dijo Hermione abrazándolo de nuevo brevemente. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y Hermione sintió ganas de besarlo, ya su rostro se acercaba al de él, pero recordando que había público, cambió de parecer y mejor le dio un simple beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegro por ustedes- Dijo Ron, sacando a ambos de su trance. –Van a tener una torre para ustedes solos, y pueden vagar por el castillo pasado el toque de queda y bajar puntos y…-

Se detuvo de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigos iban a dejarlo solo en la torre de Gryffindor, y sus zapatos de repente se tornaron interesantes, pero Harry puso una mano en su hombro diciendo

-Vamos Ron, ¿de veras crees que te vamos a abrir de esa manera? Ahora que lo pienso, no siempre estamos de guardia así que aún podemos pasar tiempo contigo. Además eres un prefecto, así que nos toca compartir algunas tareas-

-Supongo que esto significa que regresarán a Hogwarts- Preguntó la Sra. Weasley, que había oído toda la conversación.

Los muchachos interrumpieron su conversación para voltear a verla. Ron y Hermione asintieron de inmediato, pero voltearon a ver a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo –Pues supongo que sí-

**N/A.- Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. En cuanto traduzca el capítulo 2 lo subiré. Por favor dejen un review, sólo no manden flames por favor.**


	2. Deberes de Premio Anual

**N/A.- Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta. Entre mis aburridas jornadas de estudio para mis examenes finales (los últimos de prepa!) me puse a traducir el segundo capítulo y pues aquí se los dejo para que lean y comenten.**

Disclaimer: Si yo fuera JKR, esto sería un libro de verdad y no un fanfic...

**Capítulo 2.- Deberes de Premio Anual**

El trío dorado estaba de vuelta en el Andén 9¾ parados frente a la locomotora escarlata que los llevaría a Hogwarts por última vez como estudiantes.

Al abordar el tren, Harry se disponía a buscar un compartimento por sí mismo cuando sintió que Hermione lo arrastraba hacia la parte de en frente.

-¿A dónde vas tonto? Ahora vienes con nosotros al compartimento de los prefectos- Dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano para indicarle el camino.

Durante el trayecto no pasó nada relevante. Entre sus patrullas visitaban a Ginny, Luna y Neville en su compartimento, pero al final tuvieron que volver al frente para alistarse para bajar. Harry ayudó a Hermione, ofreciendo su mano para que se ayudara, la cual la chica aceptó, agradecida de sus típicos gestos amables. Después de caminar y charlar un poco, llegaron a los carruajes que los llevarían hasta la puerta principal del castillo, donde se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor. Después de la Selección y antes del banquete, McGonagall dio los anuncios de principio de cursos, dados en años anteriores y mejores por Dumbledore; pero ahora ella era la directora del colegio.

-Antes que nada quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos estudiantes y decir bienvenidos de vuelta a aquellos que decidieron volver. Eventos terribles han pasado en estas últimas semanas, pero no se preocupen, estaremos a salvo mientras estemos unidos. Ahora a asuntos mejores, algunos igual no tan buenos, (en este punto McGonagall rodó los ojos) el Sr. Filch ya publicó la lista de artículos prohibidos, que pueden revisar en la puerta de su oficina o en el tablón de noticias de su sala común. Las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch tendrán lugar en las semanas próximas, los que deseen participar den sus nombres a sus jefes de casa; Gryffindors, por favor den sus nombres a nuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO: el profesor Remus J. Lupin-

-¡De eso no nos dijeron nada!- Dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione por sobre de las aclamaciones de los alumnos.

Por último, nuestros nuevos Premios Anuales son el Sr. Harry James Potter y la Srta. Hermione Jane Granger, ambos de la casa de Gryffindor. Ahora, que comience el banquete.

Al final del banquete McGonagall se levantó de nuevo para despedirlos cálidamente.

Ron se paró e inmediatamente siguió a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces Ron?- Preguntó ella un poco incómoda con el chico siguiéndola.

-¿Qué no se supone que tenemos que llevar a los de primero a la sala común?- Ron preguntó confundido.

-Oh…lo siento Ron, Harry y yo tenemos otras labores que hacer, pero puedes pedirle a la nueva prefecta que te ayude.-

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es?-

Un par de segundos fue todo lo que necesitó para desear no haber preguntado, ya que Romilda Vane se acercaba a él con una placa de prefecta prendida a su túnica.

-Por favor, ¡cualquiera menos ella!-

-Oh si, ella es tu nueva compañera- Harry dijo en un tono burlón.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué harán ustedes dos entonces?-

-Nada por hoy, sólo patrullar los pasillos para asegurarnos de que nadie se escabulla o se pierda- Hermione dijo.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabe todo Harry?-

-Eh…de hecho nos dijo Flitwick- Harry explico.

En ese mismo momento Lupin pasó frente a ellos.

-¡Hey, Lupin!- Harry llamó. El licántropo lentamente volteó a verlos sonriendo.

-Qué hay chicos. ¿Así que los nombraron Premios Anuales eh? ¡Felicidades! Por cierto Harry, en los pasillos o en clase por favor llámame Profesor Lupin. El resto del tiempo preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre. Ya todos somos adultos ¿qué no?-

-Lo siento profesor, lo veremos después-

-Adiós Harry, Hermione, Ron-

-Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta ¿no creen?- Ron dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya que si… ¿pero qué no tenías trabajo que hacer?- Harry preguntó burlón indicando con la mano a los de primero.

-Sí, sí, fácil para ti decirlo. En fin los veré al rato…- Ron dijo alegrándose un poco

-Mañana de hecho Ron, recuerda que tenemos los dormitorios de los Premios Anuales- Hermione lo corrigió.

-Ah, cierto…bueno, los veré mañana- Ron dijo, ya sin sonreír llevándose a los de primero con él.

--

Harry y Hermione patrullaban los corredores con un poco de ayuda del Mapa del Merodeador. Revisaban todo el castillo de vez en cuando, encontrando incluso el punto con el nombre de "_Remus Lupin_", lo que les decía que sí era el verdadero Lupin y no un impostor disfrazado; el resto del tiempo sólo caminaban juntos.

Después de cerciorarse de que todos estaban donde les correspondía, se dirigieron a sus nuevos dormitorios. Al llegar a un pequeño cuadro con el emblema de Hogwarts, le dieron la contraseña (_Eros_), la puerta de piedra se movió para darles el paso. La sala común de los Premios Anuales era una sala pequeña con un par de sillas de un lado de la chimenea con un escritorio entre ellas y del otro lado un sillón para dos personas. Ambos chicos recorrieron el lugar con la vista, mientras se tomaban de las manos sin darse cuenta. Cuando terminaron, soltaron sus manos, se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se retiraron a dormir.

En ésta torre, al igual que en la de Gryffindor, los dormitorios estaban separados, pero a diferencia de la otra torre, en ésta Harry si podía entrar al dormitorio de Hermione, como descubriría al día siguiente.

--

Harry despertó por el sonido de la alarma de su reloj de pulso (un regalo de Hermione para su cumpleaños, ya que el otro se había descompuesto durante la prueba del lago en 4to año), miró a su alrededor confundido, ya que no oía el concierto a 4 ronquidos al que estaba acostumbrado, para después recordar que estaba en el dormitorio del Premio Anual. Se levantó, bañó, vistió y bajó a la sala común para notar que Hermione no estaba lista, contrario a lo que esperaba.

"_Tal vez puse la alarma muy temprano_" Pensó Harry, pero no era el caso. Esperó otros 5 minutos, pero Hermione no bajaba. Harry se puso un poco nervioso, ya que Hermione nunca se quedaba dormida el primer día de clases, así que fue a revisar a su cuarto. Al abrir a puerta respiró aliviado, ya que Hermione aún estaba dormida, se acercó a ella y la miró. "_Se ve hermosa cuando duerme… ¡Reacciona Potter, es tu mejor amiga!_". La sacudió levemente y susurró

-Mione, levántate, ya es tarde-

Hermione apenas y abrió los ojos cuando notó quién era y le sonrió dulcemente, para después atar cabos. Tarde…Hogwarts…Harry despertándola…dormitorio de chicas…Harry la había despertado, lo que significaba que había logrado entrar a su dormitorio. Al darse cuenta jaló las sábanas que estaban hasta su cintura y se cubrió hasta el cuello (Harry no había visto nada, ya que Hermione llevaba un camisón para dormir) y dijo medio histérica medio nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Harry…y cómo entraste aquí?!-

Ahí fue cuando una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Harry: subió la escalera al cuarto de Hermione sin activar ningún hechizo.

-No tengo idea…sólo sé que te quedaste dormida por primera vez en siete años y vine a ver qué pasaba, olvidando en el trayecto que la escalera a los dormitorios de las chicas está hechizada…o al menos lo está en la torre de Gryffindor.

-No, no, se supone que también ésta…o eso me dijo el profesor Flitwick-

-Una de dos, o él no sabía que esta escalera estaba hechizada…o es una mala broma de los profesores-

-Eso parece- Dijo Hermione recuperándose del susto –Bueno, esto parece ser evidencia de tu teoría sobre que el personal y la mitad –si no es que más- del alumnado piensan que andamos- En ese instante sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente.

-Puede ser. En fin, te espero allá abajo, apúrate o los dos nos quedamos sin desayunar- Salió por la puerta abierta y escuchó que Hermione decía "Estoy lista en 5 minutos"

Harry la esperó, no cinco, quince minutos a que Hermione bajara. Algo traía diferente, se veía diferente, pero Harry no notaba el por qué. Además ya se les había hecho tarde para desayunar, por lo cual no había tiempo para mirarla detenidamente, así que no dio con la diferencia.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, lo hicieron acompañados de murmullos y miradas. A pesar del incidente en los dormitorios, alcanzaron un poco de desayuno y postre. Después Flitwick pasó a repartir sus horarios y descubrieron que para su suerte tenían periodo libre inmediatamente después del desayuno, así que pidieron a McGonagall que si no tenía clase ella (no había logrado contratar a nadie para que la sustituyera) les explicara sus obligaciones en ese tiempo y no después de clase, ella aceptó. Después del desayuno los cuatro (Ron incluido) subieron a la oficina de la directora. Al llegar frente a la gárgola McGonagall dijo claramente la contraseña (_Snidget dorado_), y Harry dijo a los otros dos en voz baja –Imaginé que sería algo así, con lo fan del Quidditch que es-

McGonagall les dio instrucciones rápidamente en cuanto se sentó en su escritorio.

-Sobre sus tareas como Premios Anuales, ustedes dos tienen que cerciorarse que los alumnos acaten el reglamento escolar (el retrato de Dumbledore rió sarcásticamente y McGonagall rodó los ojos). Si rompen alguna regla pueden dar detenciones e incluso bajar puntos si la gravedad de la infracción lo amerita. También deberán hacer rondas nocturnas por el castillo y los terrenos y después podrán volver a sus dormitorios (no pueden colar al Sr. Weasley, sólo ustedes y el personal que ustedes soliciten pueden entrar). En cuanto a privilegios tienen su torre y baños privados, además de poder estar fuera de su torre a cualquier hora-

-Ah, por cierto profesora, el profesor Flitwick me dijo que Harry no podía entrar a mi dormitorio-

-Eso es correcto-

-Pues…es que entró a despertarme hoy- Hermione dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso Srta. Granger? Se supone que no puede entrar ahí.- McGonagall preguntó con falsa sorpresa, mientras trataba de no sonreír.

-Pues…eso es exactamente lo que quisiera saber-

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo investigar Srta. De momento vayan a sus clases- Pero después de consultar su reloj agregó –O a donde plazcan, su periodo libre no ha terminado-

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la oficina, y en cuanto cerraron la puerta, la directora preguntó al retrato de su predecesor

-¿Crees que fue una buena idea?-

El retrato simplemente sonrió y dijo –Espera hasta que sepas que planeé para diciembre, Minerva-

--

Después de quince minutos en la oficina de McGonagall, el trío fueron a su árbol favorito cerca del lago. Hermione se sentó en el suelo, descansando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, Ron se recostó a un lado suyo viendo el cielo y Harry se sentó al otro lado, viendo el campo de Quidditch, pensando en lo mucho que deseaba estar ahí volando cuando recordó algo.

-¡Rayos! Se me olvidaba- Dijo golpeándose la cabeza

-¿Qué cosa?- Ron preguntó

-Además de mis nuevas labores y la tarea, tenemos que buscar a un nuevo Cazador, con eso de que Katie ya se graduó y yo sigo siendo capitán…-

-Sí es cierto, también se me había olvidado. ¿A todo esto, cuándo haces las pruebas?-

-Ni idea. Primero necesito que Remus me dé la lista de candidatos-

-Cierto. Sólo espero que ganemos este año, es nuestra última oportunidad…- Dijo Ron fantaseando sobre ello.

-Si, supongo que si. Pero va a estar más complicado, con eso de que tenemos los EXTASIS, la cantidad de tarea que nos van a poner va a ser un dolor de cabeza de los buenos-

-Ay, si es cierto…- La sonrisa de Ron se borró en cuestión de instantes al pensar en los exámenes que rondaban en su futuro.

Quidditch fue el tema que ocupó el resto del periodo libre, hasta que sonó la campana de la torre, haciendo que dejaran la sombra del árbol y tuvieran que ir a su salón de Transformaciones.

McGonagall pasó toda su primera clase hablándoles sobre la importancia de los EXTASIS, haciéndolos sentir que la tortura que fueran los TIMOS no era nada comparado con lo que venía. Slughorn y Sprout hicieron exactamente lo mismo en sus clases. Tan monótono se volvió el día que Ron se durmió en cuanto Sprout dijo su quinta palabra e incluso Hermione no estaba poniendo atención. En vez de eso se la pasaba mirando con el rabillo del ojo a cierto pelinegro que se sentó junto a ella, incluso disimuladamente se sentó un poco más cerca de él al punto que podía oler su loción de vez en cuando. Cuando al fin salieron de los invernaderos para dirigirse al castillo de nuevo para almorzar, Ron se quejó del sermón que habían recibido ya tres veces, y ninguno de ellos estaba ansioso de oírlo de nuevo.

-Lo juro, si Lupin nos da el mismo sermón de nuevo me volveré loco-

-O simplemente dormirás como hiciste con Sprout ¿no?- Harry comentó.

-Por favor Harry, sabes que ni siquiera Hermione le puso atención…y eso ya es demasiado considerando que ella era la ÚNICA que verdaderamente le prestaba atención a los sermones de Binns en Historia de la Magia-

-Creo que ese es un buen punto Ron-

-¿Quieren callarse?- Hermione los interrumpió, avergonzada de no haber puesto atención en clase y miró al suelo para que los otros dos no notaran que se sonrojaba. Por suerte para ella los chicos sólo sabían que no había puesto atención, pero ignoraban que se la había pasado viendo a Harry, y ella estaba segura que nos les diría eso.

Como Hermione había inclinado su cabeza hacia abajo, su cabello caía en cortinas rizadas en ambos lados de su cara, lo que le convenía, ya que así impedía que cualquiera de los dos notara que se había sonrojado, ya que siempre caminaban en una especie de formación con ella al centro y Harry y Ron a cada lado de ella, dando la impresión de ser su escolta. Cuando Harry volteó a verla al fin se dio cuenta de qué era lo que hacía que Hermione se viera diferente.

-Oye, Mione- Dijo Harry para llamar la atención de la chica, que volteó a verlo, ya sin sonrojarse. -¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello? Lo tienes menos rebelde y más arreglado que de costumbre-

-¡Oye, es cierto! No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro que te veías diferente- Ron dijo, cayendo en la cuenta el también-

-Ah, eso. Descubrí como mantener mi cabello más arreglado con una poción alisadora-

Harry juraba que había oído eso antes, y recordó en cuarto año.

--Flashback--

El día después del Baile de Navidad, y el cabello de Hermione ya era el mismo de siempre. No quedaban rastros del peinado que llevaba la noche anterior.

-¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello anoche?-

-Me puse un poco de poción alisadora, pero es un problema usarla todos los días-

--Fin del flashback--

-Espera un segundo- Harry dijo recordando ese día –Dijiste que era un problema usarla diario-

-Admito que dije eso después del baile, pero se me ocurrió una idea que al parecer funciona- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué es?- Ron preguntó curioso

-Se la agregué a mi shampoo, así me la pongo al mismo tiempo…aunque tuve que modificarla para que no se cayera cuando me enjuago- Respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues al parecer funciona. Haces que todos te volteen a ver- Dijo Ron volteando a su alrededor para confirmar.

-A decir verdad no me importa mucho- "_El único que quiero que me vea y le guste es Harry_" Pensó la chica para sus adentros "_¡Hermione Jane Granger te estás enamorando de tu mejor amigo y juraste que no lo harías!_" Su vocecita interior la regañó.

-Debería, te ves bien- Harry comentó, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo.

-G-gracias Harry-

No dijeron nada más de relevancia durante el trayecto, el almuerzo o la clase de DCAO, donde Lupin repitió lo ya dicho por McGonagall, Slughorn y Sprout. Ron de nuevo se quedó dormido al instante, Harry empezó a garabatear en su pergamino y Hermione terminó volteándolo a ver otra vez.

Su día terminó después de la cuarta repetición del sermón, pero por fortuna sin tarea, lo que les dejaba una noche libre a todos.

--

La campana en la torre del reloj marcó las 9 de la noche, hora de los Premios Anuales de hacer sus rondas por todo el castillo y los terrenos. Por suerte Harry y Hermione la tenían más fácil. Estaban los dos en su torre cuando Harry de repente recordó algo, subió corriendo a su dormitorio y bajó con un pergamino en blanco.

-Harry, ¿ese es el Mapa del Merodeador verdad?- Hermione preguntó, habiendo olvidado que también lo habían usado la noche anterior.

-Si. También lo usamos anoche ¿recuerdas?-

-De hecho no. Iba casi sonámbula.- Mintió la castaña. Había estado poniendo atención nada más a Harry, pero no le iba a decir eso, ya que se repetía constantemente su mantra de "_Es mi mejor amigo, está fuera de límites_"

-Si tú dices- Harry concedió, sin creerle, pero no trató de sacarle la verdad. Cruzaron la puerta de piedra y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos, no sin antes activar el mapa. "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_". 6 palabras tomó y el mapa del castillo estaba dibujado frente a ellos, permitiéndoles ver en tiempo real si alguien estaba fuera de sus salas comunes a horas prohibidas.

Para su fortuna no había nadie, pero de todas maneras caminaron todo el castillo y los terrenos para guardar las apariencias, revisando el mapa de vez en cuando, sin encontrar nunca a nadie. En algún punto del trayecto, la mano de Hermione buscó la de Harry, la encontró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Harry al parecer no se había percatado de ello…eso so no le molestaba. La realidad era lo segundo. En cuanto su mano se encontró con la de Hermione se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada para que ella no lo soltara. Disfrutaba el calor que de su mano irradiaba a todo su cuerpo, aún en la noche fresca de otoño en la que estaban. Eventualmente empezaron a hablar de esto o aquello, de cosas sin importancia para romper el silencio de la noche. Al terminar su patrulla volvieron a su torre, para encontrar sobre la mesa de la sala común un libro de pasta negra con el escudo de la escuela en dorado, y una carta de McGonagall sobre él.

_Saludos Sr. Potter y Srta. Granger_

_Ésta es la bitácora de los Premios Anuales. Cada día, después de sus rondas nocturnas tendrán que reportar en ella cada detención y castigo que impongan y cualquier otra cosa que hagan relativo a sus deberes. Cuando terminen, dejen la bitácora sobre la mesa, un elfo me la traerá y se las devolverá la noche siguiente. Cualquier duda que tengan sobre cómo responder a alguna falta de conducta escríbanla también, y al día siguiente que les devuelva la bitácora tendrán mi respuesta._

_Sinceramente, _

_Profesora McGonagall_

-Genial…- Dijo Harry con pesar –Más tarea…-

_-_Ay, vamos Harry, no es tan malo. Es más, nos turnaremos para que no trabajes tanto. Yo la lleno hoy, tú mañana-

-Vaya, gracias Hermione, de veras que me salvas la vida. Bueno, te espero y cuando acabes me voy a dormir.-

-No te preocupes, no tardaré tanto como para que tengas que esperarme-

-Exacto, como no te tardas te espero- Harry insistió

-Si insistes- Hermione suspiró, admitiendo la derrota.

Harry se sentó en el sofá, mientras Hermione se sentaba en una silla para empezar, terminando en menos de treinta segundos, ya que no había habido infracciones ese día. Cerró la bitácora, le dio las buenas noches a Harry y se retiró a dormir. Harry se quedó tirado en el sillón viéndola hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba, después se levantó y se fue a su propia cama, pensando que las patrullas nocturnas eran un pretexto perfecto para pasar tiempo a solas con su Hermione sin levantar sospechas(_¿Su Hermione?_ _¿Desde cuándo era SU Hermione? Nah, ¿a quién le importa?_). Después sucumbió a Morfeo, soñando con ellos dos.

**N/A.- Pues de momento eso es todo hasta que se me ocurra traducir el siguiente capítulo. Por favor dejen reviews, gracias! :D**


	3. La Magia Más Poderosa

**N/A.- Hola gente bonita, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo (que por desgracia había casi terminado d traducir acabando mi último examen en una compu de la escuela, pero de tonto olvidé mandarlo a mi correo o subirlo aquí tons tuve que empezar de nuevo), en fin, ojalá les guste. Muchas gracias a aquellos que han dejado reviews en capítulos anteriores.**

Disclaimer: Nada es mío mas que la trama y mi computadora (que ni mía es...yo no la pagué)

**Capítulo 3.- La ****Magia Más Poderosa**

Harry y Hermione estaban en medio de una de sus patrullas nocturnas de rutina, revisando de vez en cuando el siempre útil Mapa del Merodeador cuando Harry notó una marca que no debería estar en los terrenos –o en ninguna otra parte-, y menos a tan altas horas de la noche. Harry revisó dos veces para asegurarse de estar en lo correcto, y sí lo estaba: había una marca con el nombre "Draco Malfoy"

-Oye, Mione-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la chica

-Mira, justo fuera de la puerta del castillo- Dijo Harry, señalando la marca.

-¡¿MALFOY?! Pero… ¿qué no ahora es un mortífago?-

-Lo se- Interrumpió Harry –vamos a buscarlo- Dijo echándose a correr hacia la puerta.

Hermione echó a correr tras el, dejándolo dirigir, ya que él tenía el mapa en la mano, por lo que sabía dónde había atajos útiles, cómo tomarlos y sobre todo, dónde estaba Malfoy a cada momento, mientras siguiera en los terrenos del colegio. Al llegar ellos a los terrenos, se suponía que Malfoy estaba en algún lugar cerca del lago.

-¡Carajo!- Maldijo Harry –No veo nada-

-Espera un segundo- Dijo Hermione, mientras buscaba su varita, cuando la encontró dijo –_Pharos Lumos_-

Un haz de luz, similar al emitido por un faro salió disparado de la varita de Hermione, penetrando la oscuridad de la noche y ella lo dirigió hacia el lago, pero no había nadie a la vista. Ambos maldijeron, mientras Harry veía en el mapa la marca de Malfoy dirigirse hacia el límite de los terrenos, mientras Hermione apuntaba su luz hacia todos lados, sin encontrar al intruso.

-¡Carajo!- Harry últimamente maldecía más que de costumbre –Ese hijo de puta ya cruzó la reja…-

-Esto no puede ser bueno, _Nox_- La varita dejó de emitir la luz –Tenemos que decirle a McGonagall-

-No- Harry interrumpió, negando con la cabeza –Primero vayamos con Lupin. Hay algo que quiero saber sobre el mapa y el es uno de los Merodeadores-

Hermione se mordía el labio, mirándolo dubitativa –Tal vez tengas razón, vamos-

Ambos emprendieron la marcha al castillo y de ahí al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de Lupin, pero al llegar dudaron si deberían tocar la puerta o no. Al final decidieron que sí, Hermione respiró profundo y llamó de una forma apenas audible, pero fue suficiente para que la voz de Lupin dijera –entre-. Entraron y vieron al profesor de DCAO sentado tras su escritorio, por lo visto calificando tareas.

-¡Harry, Hermione! ¿A qué se debe que me visiten a tan altas horas de la noche?-

-Qué hay Remus- Saludó Harry con prisa -¿Podemos preguntarte algo?-

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?-

Harry no pensó dos veces antes de sacar de su bolsillo el pergamino en blanco encantado y dejarlo sobre el escritorio del Merodeador.

-No me digas…es…- Comenzó Lupin

-Si, el mapa- Harry terminó por él –Tenemos una pregunta sobre él…-

-Yo también tengo una- Interrumpió Lupin -¿Por qué aún lo tienes?-

-Me ha resultado útil en el pasado, y aún más ahora que lo utilizamos como herramienta de apoyo para nuestras patrullas nocturnas. Además, mejor en mis manos que en las de los mortífagos ¿no crees?-

-Ok, ok, ya te entendí. Ahora sí, ¿qué querías saber sobre él?-

Esta vez fue Hermione la que habló –Queríamos saber cómo muestra el mapa a la gente disfrazada-

-Hmm…los muestra como su identidad real. Pensé que lo sabrías Harry-

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Harry confundido

-Sí, tú. Según yo tú fuiste el que vio a Peter en el mapa a pesar de que él estaba usando su forma de rata-

-Sí, en eso pensé. Pero Pettigrew es un animago, y la persona a la que vimos tal vez no es un animago. Puede que estuviera usando poción Multijugos o una capa invisible-

-A ambos los muestra…- Comenzó a decir Lupin, pero después preguntó en un arranque de curiosidad –Harry, ¿a quién vieron en el mapa?-

-Draco Malfoy- Dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntó Lupin, yendo hacia la puerta –Vengan conmigo los dos-

-¿A dónde vamos Remus?-

-A la oficina de la directora-

Harry y Hermione agradecieron que Lupin tuviera la misma idea que ellos y corrieron tras él. Cuando llegaron a la gárgola del séptimo piso, Harry prácticamente le gritó la contraseña, y al llegar al final de la escalera móvil de caracol Lupin lammó, pero entró sin esperar respuesta de la directora.

-Profesor Lupin ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó McGonagall viendo a los recién llegados.

-Profesora, Draco Malfoy estaba en los terrenos hace unos minutos- Dijo Harry inmediatamente

-Perdón, ¿Oí bien Sr. Potter?-

-Si profesora- Respondió Hermione

-¿Lo vieron?- Preguntó la directora aún dudosa

-Pues…sí, pero no directamente-

-¿Entonces cómo Srta. Granger?-

-Con esto- Respondió Lupin, colocando el pergamino en blanco sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué es esto profesor?-

-Ah cierto, espere un momento- Dijo Lupin sacando su varita –_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_-

En ese instante apareció la portada del mapa y McGonagall leyó en voz baja. –Los Sres. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador-

-Esto- Lupin señaló el mapa –Es un mapa con todo lujo de detalle del colegio que muestra dónde están todos en tiempo real- Explicó –James, Sirius, Peter y un servidor lo creamos cuando éramos estudiantes-

-Lo usamos durante nuestras rondas como herramienta de apoyo- Agregó Harry

-Ya veo…así que así es como vieron al hijo de Lucius Malfoy-

-Sí. Después de eso corrimos a buscarlo a los terrenos, pero no vimos a nadie- Explicó Harry

-Eso explica la luz. _Pharos Lumos, _quiero suponer-

-Esa fue Hermione- Dijo Harry, orgulloso de las habilidades de su amiga, haciéndola sonrosarse.

-Buscamos por todos lados, pero no lo vimos- Continuó ella

-Tal vez su mapa estaba equivocado- Sugirió McGonagall

-No Minerva, el mapa no miente y no se le puede engañar- Dijo Lupin, orgulloso de su creación.

-Bien, si eso es cierto, alertaré al resto del personal en caso de que regrese. Ustedes terminen sus rondas y después pueden regresar a su torre- Ordenó la directora

-Sí directora- Dijeron ambos al unísono, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Esperen- Ambos obedecieron –Creo que por ello les daré 30 bien merecidos puntos a cada uno- Continuó ella, haciendo sonreír a los jóvenes.

-Eso y se te olvida tu mapa Harry- Agregó Lupin.

-Gracias Lunático- Dijo Harry aún sonriendo mientras tomaba el mapa del escritorio.

Salieron de la oficina para continuar con sus rondas, asegurándose de que Lupin volviera a su oficina, antes de regresar a su torre. Ese día había sido un viernes. Durante sus rondas nocturnas de ese fin de semana lo volvieron a ver, sin lograr capturarlo.

--

El lunes siguiente, durante su periodo libre antes del almuerzo, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban descansando una vez mas bajo su árbol favorito a la orilla del lago, cuando de la nada una luz roja golpeó a Ron, noqueándolo, mientras que otro iba directo hacia Hermione, que lo rechazó apenas. Cuando ambos voltearon para tratar de ver a su atacante vieron que era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, que avanzaba hacia ellos, con su varita en alto.

-Hey Potter, tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo están tú y tu novia la sangre sucia?- Preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí Malfoy?- Harry preguntó levantándose y apuntando su varita al recién llegado.

-No es de tu incumbencia Potter, pero si en verdad quieres saber, vine a hacer mi trabajo- Dijo satisfecho de si mismo.

-¿En serio?- Harry preguntó burlonamente –Vaya, vaya, así que tienes los suficientes pantalones para atacar a los estudiantes cuando todo mundo puede verte ¿no?-

-Calla maldito mestizo- Dijo Malfoy molesto –O mato a la sangre sucia de Granger-

-¡NO…TE ATREVAS…A LLAMARLA…ASÍ!- Harry amenazó sin poder contener su enojo.

Al parecer estaba teniendo una fuga de magia descontrolada, ya que ésta irradiaba fuera de él en ondas, haciendo que tanto Malfoy como Hermione se desequilibraran, el primero incluso trastabilló un poco, antes de poder contrarse.

-Oh ¿te pusiste de malas Potter?- Malfoy preguntó, tratando de sonar burlón, pero la voz le temblaba.

-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy o ya verás cómo me las pagas- Lo amenazó Harry.

-S-si claro, me iré, pero no sin antes hacer lo que vine a hacer- Respondió Malfoy, apuntando rápidamente con su varita a Hermione y diciendo en una voz clara –¡_Avada Kedavra_!-

Lo siguiente sucedió todo en cuestión de fracciones de segundo: Un rayo de luz verde salió disparado hacia Hermione desde la varita de Malfoy, Harry saltó y se puso frente a ella, recibiendo él el impacto sin morir.

Al parecer la maldición no había surtido efecto ni causado daño alguno, sólo en el área de su cicatriz, que le dolía como si le hubieran partido la cabeza en dos, pero igual logró mantenerse en pié y ver a Malfoy en shock, paralizado de miedo y pálido como la muerte.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? Igual podrías haberme lanzado chispas y me hacías lo mismo- Harry dijo en tono burlón, tratando de soportar el dolor en su cabeza.

-¿Q-qué carajo hi-hiciste P-Poter? N-no deberías haber sobrevivido…e-es decir… ¡TE GOLPEÓ LA MALDICIÓN ASESINA!- Malfoy apenas se recuperaba del shock.

Harry después simplemente dijo -¡_Desmaius_!-, un rayo rojo salió disparado de su varita, dando a Malfoy y enviándolo hasta la orilla opuesta del lago y levitándolo de nuevo hacia los Gryffindor. Harry ya no soportó más el dolor y cayó inconsciente.

--

-…Harry…- Lo llamo una voz distante -…Despierta Harry…- La voz estaba más cerca -¡HARRY DESPIERTA!- Sintió que una mano lo abofeteaba suavemente.

Finalmente abrió los ojos para ver a Hermione viéndolo con una cara de verdadera preocupación, y ella respiró aliviada al verlo reaccionar.

-Potter ¿Qué sucedió allá afuera?- Preguntó McGonagall con urgencia

Harry tomó algunos segundos para recuperarse bien, tomó sus lentes de la mesita de noche y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, Hermione tomaba su mano y McGonagall estaba frente a él.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia completamente (aún con rastros de la jaqueca) empezó a contar lo que pasó hasta que recordó a Malfoy.

-¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?- Preguntó

-Sin decir groserías Potter- Lo reprendió McGonagall.

-Perdón profesora- Se disculpó Harry.

-¿Te puedes mover?-

-Uuh…eso creo-

-¿Cómo te sientes Harry?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada por él.

-Ya mejor. Aún me duele la cabeza un poco, pero puedo caminar-

-Qué bueno, porque necesito que ambos vengan a mi oficina inmediatamente- Dijo McGonagall.

Harry aun tenía dificultad para caminar, por lo que Hermione tuvo que ayudarlo, algo que le agradeció él. Cuando al fin llegaron a la oficina de la directora y se sentaron, McGonagall decidió ir directamente al grano.

-Escucha Potter, necesito que me cuentes lo que pasó en el lago con detalle-

-Pues…- Comenzó Harry –La verdad es que ni yo mismo sé como pasó la mitad de lo que pasó. Sólo vi que alguien aturdió a Ron a distancia y trató de aturdir a Hermione, quien alcanzó a rechazar el ataque. Me empecé a enojar cuando vi que era Malfoy. Después empezó a insultar a Hermione, y eso fue lo que me hizo perder todo mi autocontrol.-

-De hecho empezaste a irradiar magia pura Harry- Le dijo Hermione –Incluso hiciste que perdiéramos el equilibrio-

-Ni idea de cómo lo hice. Supongo que fue como aquella vez que inflé a mi tía Marge- recordaba ese momento bastante bien –después amenacé a Malfoy y él lanzó la maldición asesina hacia Hermione-

-U-un minuto… ¿dijiste "maldición asesina" Potter?-

-Si profesora- Confirmó él –Después no sé por qué me interpuse entre ella y la maldición, por lo que me dio a mí en su lugar, pero pareció no tener ningún efecto, aunque la cabeza me empezó a doler como si Voldemort me tocara la cicatriz. Después hechicé a Malfoy, pero el hechizo lo lanzó hasta la orilla opuesta del lago. Después con sólo pensarlo lo levité de vuelta hacia nosotros, luego me desmayé del dolor-

-¿Eso es todo Sr. Potter?-

-Sí, que yo me acuerde…- Trató de recordar algún detalle que hubiera pasado por alto cuando recordó -¿Dónde está Ron?-

-Él está bien. Lo reanimé y me ayudó a llevarte a la enfermería antes de volver a las clases-

-Ya veo. ¿Y dónde está ese hijo de…Malfoy?-

-Probablemente se escapó. Nos olvidamos de el por completo y cuando Flitwick y Lupin fueron a traerlo, ya se había ido.- Le explicó Hermione.

-¡Mierda!- Maldijo Harry, haciendo que McGonagall torciera la boca –Si vuelve a mostrar su fea carota por aquí que se dé por muerto-

-No Harry…- Dijo una voz que hizo que Harry y Hermione voltearan a ver el retrato sonriente de Dumbledore –Perdonar su vida puede salvar la tuya un día. El que alguien te deba la vida es bueno.-

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cómo es que…-

-¿Cómo es que repeliste el _Avada Kedavra_ con sólo tu cuerpo?- Dumbledore terminó por él y Harry asintió –Pues eso nos lleva de nuevo a lo que te he dicho todos estos años Harry. Fue nada mas y nada menos que la magia más poderosa de todas-

La cara de confusión de Harry sólo era superada por la de Hermione, mientras McGonagall sólo sonreía.

-Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías Harry: la magia más poderosa del universo es el amor- El retrato sonreía serenamente, como su imagen hacía en vida –Y lo que hiciste en el lago es prueba de ello.-

Harry aún no lo creía, mientras Hermione se sonrosaba cada vez más intensamente.

-Profesor, aún no entiendo-

-Harry, corrígeme si estoy mal, pero estás enamorado de la Srta. Granger ¿no es así?-

Harry sintió como si se estampara con una pared mientras el sonrojo de Hermione se intensificaba. Harry sólo pudo asentir.

-¿Lo ves? Mientras gozas de la protección de tus padres, tú mismo hiciste la prueba más grande de amor: el sacrificio. Esto creó un escudo tan poderoso que te permitió rechazar la maldición asesina, salvándolos a ambos de una muerte segura.-

-Profesor- Dijo Harry, encontrando al fin su voz de nuevo –Aún no entiendo por qué mi cicatriz me escoció tanto al momento en que me tocó la maldición. Según yo Madame Pomfrey dijo que no había habido daños por el hechizo…-

-Precisamente Harry. No hubo daños por el hechizo, al menos no por ese, ya que no habría necesidad porque deberías estar muerto en estos momentos. No se por qué te dolió la cicatriz, pero supongo que es porque ese escudo destruye toda magia oscura que lo toca y, odio decirlo, pero la primera vez que sobreviviste una maldición asesina recibiste en tu cuerpo una magia muy oscura. El escudo intentó destruir también esa magia.-

-¡Rayos! Gracias Malfoy. Al menos algo bueno salió de ese incidente. Dijo Harry burlonamente.

-Bueno, supongo que aún pueden alcanzar algo de postre si se dirigen ahora mismo al Gran Comedor- Dijo McGonagall, dejando que se retiraran.

--

De camino al Gran Comedor, después de minutos en silencio Hermione habló.

-Harry- Dijo ella tímidamente.

-Dime- Contestó él distraído, con su mente aún en las palabras de Dumbledore.

-¿Podríamos ir a la torre? No tengo hambre-

-Claro, tampoco yo-

Cambiaron de ruta, y en minutos estaban dentro de su pequeño refugio: la torre de Premios Anuales. Ya adentro Hermione se paró frente a Harry, tímida y un poco asustada, y dijo sólo 2 palabras:

-¿Es cierto?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Que me amas- Dijo ella ya un poco más decidida -¿Es eso cierto Harry?

-¿Qué? Pues…sí, te amo. Te he amado desde hace ya tiempo- Dijo Harry, aliviado de que al fin ella supiera lo que sentía por ella, pero temiendo que no fuera recíproco.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Pensé que sólo amabas a chicas lindas como Cho o Ginny- Dijo ella tímidamente.

-¿Qué? Oh, también pensaba eso, pero sólo era atracción física, no amor-

-Aún no lo creo. ¿Por qué amarías a alguien como yo?- Preguntó ella aún incrédula.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Y a qué te refieres con "alguien como tú"?- Preguntó Harry confundido.

-Pues soy un ratón de biblioteca, muy mandona y terca y…no soy bonita- Terminó ella con tristeza.

-Mira, sabes que te debemos tanto por leer y ser un "ratón de biblioteca" como dices, además de que eres brillante y la mejor bruja de nuestra edad. Sólo eres mandona cuando te preocupas por nosotros, lo que termina siendo benéfico. La terquedad no siempre es mala…pregúntame, muchas veces me ha ayudado…algunas otras no. Y por cierto, no eres bonita, eres hermosa- Dijo Harry

-Por favor no mientas Harry, sé que no lo soy.- Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces cómo explicas que casi todos los primos de Fleur te querían sacar a bailar?-

-Por cómo me veía ese día-

-Ya me harté- Dijo él, fingiendo perder la paciencia –Escúchame bien: Eres hermosa, lo quieras o no. Y por cierto, en caso de que quieras alguna otra prueba de que te amo…- Dijo con voz más suave –Además de que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti como ya viste, aquí está-

No dijo nada más antes de tocar sus labios con los de Hermione en un gentil beso. Hermione no sabía qué hacer. No se había esperado eso, pero se dejó llevar, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, mientras él ponía sus manos en su cintura y después de un largo tiempo (o eso les pareció a ambos) se separaron.

-Hermione Jane Granger, te amo-

-Yo también Harry James Potter- Respondió ella sonriendo -¿Esto significa que somos novios?-

-Sólo si tú quieres- Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Claro que quiero!- Respondió Hermione fingiendo ofenderse –Pero hay que mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo-

-Puedo vivir con ello- Dijo Harry besando una vez mas a su desde entonces novia.

**N/A.- Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. En cuanto tenga más tiempo de ocio en mis manos (y no esté escribiendo la versión en inglés...en esa ya voy por el cápítulo 51...madre mía...), traduciré el cuarto capítulo y lo subiré para que lean y me digan que tal. De mientras dejen reviews para este, no sean mala gente. :).**


	4. Hacer lo Correcto

**N/A.- Hola de nuevo. Jejeje ya sólo faltan dos días para que esté oficialmente graduado de la prepa, así que para celebrar con ustedes aquí está el cuarto capítulo, ojala disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la trama. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling...tristemente.

**Capítulo 4.- Hacer Lo Correcto**

Todo un mes pasó en calma, con Harry y Hermione guardando el secreto de su relación en la torre de los Premios Anuales, donde nadie más podía saber. Ante el mundo ellos eran amigos, pero solos, eran novios, y como tal actuaban, así como esa noche, antes de su patrulla diaria.

Estaban ambos en el sillón uno junto al otro, el brazo de Harry alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, mientras que la cabeza de ésta descansaba sobre el hombro de él. Normalmente podían pasar horas así cuando no tenían tarea (Hermione normalmente lo convencía de hacer la tarea en cuanto la dejaran), después de la cena. Llevaban un par de minutos así cuando Harry pensó en algo que necesitaba preguntar a su novia.

-Mione-

-Dime-

-¿Crees que hayamos hecho lo correcto?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Empezar una relación a escondidas- Contestó él.

-No lo sé. Sobre la relación estoy cien por ciento segura, pero sobre el "a escondidas" no estoy tan segura-

-Ya no entendí. Tú fuiste la que propuso que fuera un secreto- Dijo Harry confundido.

-Pues…sí. Aunque tuve mis razones para ello-

-¿Como cuáles?-

-Como que Ron haría un berrinche frente a todos si se entera, Ginny…bueno…con ella no sé, pero un día la oí decir que haría lo que fuera para tenerte de regreso-

-Hmm…buen punto- Concedió Harry

-Pero no te me agobies- Dijo Hermione un poco más alegre –Acordamos en que sería sólo por un tiempo, después le diríamos a todos-

-Eso es cierto, pero empezamos a andar en octubre, ya es medio noviembre, y sólo tú, yo…posiblemente McGonagall y el montón de retratos de directores saben de esto.-

-Sí, me imagino que saben- Admitió Hermione –Y aún así lo prefiero de esta manera-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé. Supongo que me siento más cómoda siendo sólo nosotros dos-

-Tal vez tengas razón, como siempre- Dijo Harry un poco burlón.

-¡Harry!- Dijo ella golpeándolo en el pecho, pero riendo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-

-Si, tal vez. Pero eso lo discutiremos en otro momento, ya tenemos que ir a hacer nuestras rondas-

-¿En serio tenemos que ir?- Dijo Harry con algo de flojera

-Sí- Respondió Hermione levantándolo del sillón

-OK, OK, ya voy- Respondió él concediéndole la victoria.

Sus rondas comenzaron como siempre: siendo un simple paseo por los pasillos y terrenos, revisando de vez en cuando el Mapa del Merodeador por si alguien no estaba en su dormitorio. Todos estaban, al menos mientras estuvieron dentro del castillo.

Cuando salieron a los terrenos, una marca fuera de lugar apareció en el mapa.

-Hermione, mira esto- Dijo Harry alarmado

-¿Qué es?- Dijo ella viendo el punto –¿MALFOY OTRA VEZ?-

-Si…pero no se mueve…vamos a ver.-

Hermione se mordió el labio considerando, hasta que dijo –De acuerdo, pero ten tu varita lista-

-Si, vamos-

Corrieron hasta el lugar donde estaba Malfoy en el mapa, y lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, con serpientes a su alrededor, mordiéndolo.

-¡Carajo! ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?- Preguntó Harry con auténtica sorpresa.

-¡Harry, las serpientes!- Dijo Hermione

-Ah cierto- Harry comenzó a sisear en Parsel, haciendo que las serpientes se alejaran del lugar.

Cuando solucionaron el problema de las serpientes, llevaron a Malfoy a la enfermería inmediatamente, cargándolo por medio de un hechizo, _Mobilicorpus_. Al llegar, Harry prácticamente derribó la puerta. Cuando salió Madame Pomfrey, empezó a gritarle al chico, pero al ver el cuerpo casi sin vida de Malfoy, los dejó pasar y depositó al supuesto mortífago en una cama.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Preguntó la sanadora.

Harry rápidamente le contó lo sucedido.

-¿Sigue vivo?-

Harry revisó los signos vitales de Malfoy –Su pulso está demasiado lento. Sigue vivo, pero al filo de la navaja-

-Tenemos que darle antídoto- Preguntó Madame Pomfrey, abriendo la vitrina donde guardaba los antídotos -¿Qué tipo de serpiente era y cuántas veces lo mordió?-

-No sé que fregada especie era, sólo se que eran un chingo de serpientes- Dijo Harry desesperándose, hasta que recordó las palabras escritas en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo: _Sólo pasa un bezoar por su garganta_. -¡POR SUPUESTO! _Accio Bezoar_-

La pequeña piedra voló a la mano de Harry, y en cuanto éste la atrapó, la introdujo en la boca de Malfoy, ayudándolo a pasarla, lo que consiguió calmar su respiración y pulso.

-Bien pensado Harry- Dijo Hermione.

-Sí, bien hecho chico. Ahora sólo debemos curar esas heridas-

Pasaron varios minutos más permitiendo trabajar a la sanadora de la escuela. Terminado eso dejaron dormir a Malfoy.

-Bueno muchachos, eso lo arregla todo- Dijo por fin la sanadora –Se pueden ir-

-No. Tenemos que quedarnos. Si despierta no sabemos qué pueda hacer- Dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes Potter. Estará tan débil que ni pararse podrá- Lo calmó la sanadora –Créanme, mejor ya váyanse-

-De acuerdo, gracias. Pasaremos a ver mañana.- Dijo Harry

Harry y Hermione estaban ya listos para volver a su torre cuando Hermione se empezó a sentir débil y cayó inconsciente.

-¡Hermione!- Harry la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

Madame Pomfrey comenzó a revisarla. –No te preocupes Potter, está bien. Sólo fue el rápido cambio entre estrés, tensión y alivio. Llévala a su cama y estará bien-

-D-de acuerdo, e-eso haré- Tartamudeó Harry

Aún cuando podía usar el hechizo _Mobilicorpus_, prefirió cargarla con sus brazos. La cargó hasta la torre, y de ahí a su dormitorio, aprovechando que podía entrar. Cuando la depositó en su cama, bajo sus sábanas, ella abrió los ojos.

-Mmm… ¿Harry?- Preguntó con una voz débil

-Aquí estoy- Respondió Harry tomando la mano de Hermione.

-¿Q-que pasó?-

-Nada. Sólo te desmayaste, pero estás bien, ya estás en tu cama-

-¿Qué pasará con Malfoy? Y aún falta escribir en la bitácora-

Harry no pudo evitar reír un poco. –Aún en este estado te preocupas por cosas así. Eres increíble.-

-Lo sé. Es sólo que…-

-No digas nada, yo lo hago. Y por Malfoy no te apures, no se podrá levantar por lo débil que estará cuando despierte-

-Gracias Harry- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-No hay problema- Respondió él, dándole un gentil beso en los labios.

Después bajó a la sala común a escribir en el día correspondiente de la bitácora, explicando la situación con Malfoy. Cuando terminó, subió a su cuarto a ponerse la pijama y después volvió al cuarto de Hermione a ver cómo estaba.

-Oye, ya terminé, ya me voy a dormir. Dulces sueños Mione- Dijo, besándole la mejilla. Cuando se levantó de nuevo para irse Hermione tomó su mano. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Quédate conmigo- Le pidió –Por favor-

-De acuerdo- Respondió Harry, tomando una silla y poniéndola cerca de la cama, pero Hermione sonrió y dijo

-Ahí no-

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Harry, imaginando la respuesta.

-Quédate aquí conmigo- Dijo ella, moviéndose a un lado para que Harry se metiera en la cama.

-¿Qué? De acuerdo, creo que puedo hacer eso- Dijo, metiéndose bajo las sábanas junto a ella.

-Gracias Harry- Dijo Hermione, acurrucándose contra él.

-No hay de qué- Respondió éste, rodeándola con su brazo.

Hermione se quedó dormida inmediatamente, con Harry siguiéndola unos minutos después, inhalando su dulce aroma.

--

Al día siguiente Harry y Hermione despertaron debido a la alarma del reloj de éste. Cuando Harry logró por fin abrir los ojos, vio a Hermione frente a él, sonriendo, con su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya.

-Buen día Mione-

-Buenos días Harry-

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Mejor que nunca- Respondió ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry la besó y después fue a su cuarto para tomar un baño. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, bajaron a desayunar, para toparse con que toda la escuela sabía ya sobre Draco Malfoy en la enfermería, herido de gravedad, y para colmo el primero en preguntárselo de frente fue nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Ron Weasley.

-Oigan, ¿es cierto? ¿Malfoy en serio está aquí?-

-Sip, aquí está, muy lastimado como para poder hacer algo desde luego- Respondió Harry. –De hecho pensábamos ir a verlo después de desayunar-

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo vieran, después dijo en una voz mas baja, pero aún audible -¿Estás loco? Ese infeliz me atacó por sorpresa, intentó matar a Hermione y casi te mata a ti-

-Lo sabemos, pero nos debe la vida, y eso no lo puede ignorar- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Nos?- Preguntó Ron

-Sí Ron, "nos". Entre los dos le salvamos la vida…bueno prácticamente fue Harry, pero hasta donde sé, nos debe a ambos-

-Rayos, ¿por qué nunca estoy a la hora de la acción?- Se quejó Ron.

-No te culpes amigo. De hecho, de no ser porque usamos el mapa en nuestras rondas, podría haber muerto mucho antes de que lo encontráramos- Explicó Harry

-No es menos de lo que se merece-

-Eso no es cierto. De haber muerto, no nos podría decir qué diablos hizo para enfadar a Voldemort de esa forma- Ron se estremeció al oír el nombre, igual que todos los curiosos que escuchaban, delatándose a sí mismos.

-Sí. Debe haber hecho algo muy malo. Incluso lo expulsaron de los mortífagos. Su piel está muy dañada en donde antes tenía la Marca Tenebrosa- Continuó Hermione.

-¿Para qué expulsarlo cuando podían matarlo?- Preguntó Ron.

-Dumbledore cree que Voldemort le dio la oportunidad de vivir si sobrevivía a esas serpientes- Explicó Harry.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Y cómo saben lo que piensa Dumbledore? Digo, ¿qué no está…- Se detuvo antes de que Harry reaccionara.

-Bueno- Dijo Hermione rápidamente –No exactamente Dumbledore, más bien fue su retrato. McGonagall le pide consejo a su retrato de vez en cuando. Nos dijo en una carta que dejó en nuestra sala común-

Mientras llevaban esta conversación habían estado tomando su desayuno.

-Bueno, nos vamos, ¿no vienes Ron?- Preguntó Hermione.

-No creo. Si lo veo lo mato- Dijo Ron a manera de disculpa.

-Si tú dices…vamos Mione- Dijo Harry y salieron juntos del Gran Comedor.

De pronto Ginny apareció al lado de su hermano. –Hay algo entre ellos-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí. Aún no tengo evidencia, pero igual, son algo obvios en ese aspecto-

-Probablemente, aunque espero que no haya nada entre ellos- Dijo Ron.

-¿Qué acabas de decir Ron?- Dijo Ginny, viendo a su hermano directamente -¿Te gusta Hermione o qué?-

-Pues…sí, creo que me gusta- Admitió. Ginny sonrió, pero no una sonrisa alegre, sino esa sonrisa que Ron había visto algunas veces antes, una sonrisa que decía que Ginny Weasley se traía algo entre manos.

-Ginny, ¿por qué sonríes así?-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente

-Traes esa sonrisa que pones cuando algo tramas-

-Ven, te digo en la sala común- A veces era útil que Ron la conociera así.

Ron siguió a su hermana menos hasta la torre de Gryffindor, dio la contraseña y entró a la sala circular. Se sentó junto a la chimenea, con Ginny junto a él.

-Ahora pon atención. Con suerte tendré a mi Harry de vuelta y tú podrás salir con Hermione- Esa mirada definitivamente no auguraba nada bueno –Esto es lo que haremos…-

--

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería y la cruzaron para ver a Malfoy consciente y con una cara de confusión, ambos se le acercaron.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Draco Mafoy. Qué gusto que despiertes- Dijo Harry en tono burlón.

-¿Qué esto Potter? ¿Cómo demonios acabé en la enfermería? Pensé que iba a morir.

-Eso es lo curioso del asunto Malfoy, tu vida está en nuestras manos- Dijo Harry con malicia

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que te…salvamos…la vida- Dijo Harry lentamente para que Malfoy captara –Estás en deuda con nosotros-

-¿Qué? ¿Les debo mi vida a ti y a sangre sucia?- Preguntó sorprendido, pero después se lamentó, ya que la varita de Harry apuntaba a su garganta.

-Retráctate o igual te mato aquí y ahora-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento-

En ese mismo momento la sanadora entró y Harry guardó su varita.

-Qué bueno que están aquí Sr. Potter y Srta. Granger, ustedes dos y el Sr. Malfoy tienen que ir a la oficina de la directora-

-¿Qué?- Harry no captó de inmediato, cuando lo hizo dijo –Ah, sí. Vamos Mione. Tú también Malfoy-

-Oigan, apiádense de aquel a quien golpearon a más no poder-

-¡Ven aquí de una vez!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, para tu hipogrifo- Respondió Mafoy yendo hacia ellos.

Al llegar a la oficina de McGonagall, entraron de inmediato y tomaron asiento. McGonagall empezó a hablar de inmediato.

-Tal vez sepan por qué están aquí, tal vez no, así que mejor les explico. Sr. Malfoy, ayer lo encontraron en los terrenos del colegio, cerca de la puerta que da al pueblo, inconsciente y siendo atacado por serpientes venenosas. El Sr. Potter ahuyentó a las serpientes y la Srta. Granger lo trajo al castillo. Como estaba vivo, aunque inconsciente, ambos ayudaron a Madame Pomfrey a salvarlo, dándole un bezoar para neutralizar el veneno. Después se le curaron sus heridas y quedó dormido, despertando hace unos minutos supongo- Malfoy asintió. –Bueno, eso es todo lo que sabemos, pero quisiéramos que nos dijera qué le sucedió, quién lo atacó y por qué puso un pie en estos terrenos si ya no estudia aquí-

-Bien- Comenzó Malfoy –La última vez que estuve aquí traté de matar a Granger, como supongo que están enterados ya, pero después de ser apaleado por Potter, volví a la guarida del Señor Tenebroso. Ese día me perdonó, pero me mandó de nuevo y me rehusé-

-¿Por qué rehusaste una orden directa de Voldemort?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Odio admitirlo, pero le temía a Potter. Aquella vez liberó todo su poder, incluso repelió la Maldición Asesina. Sé que fue involuntario, pero temí que pasara de nuevo, así que me rehusé. Me hubiera matado en ese instante, pero mi padre y Snape intercedieron por mí, y él me dio la oportunidad de vivir si escapaba a sus mortífagos y esas malditas serpientes.

-Pues lo lograste, con ayuda de Potter y Granger- Dijo McGonagall

-Ya sé, ya sé, no me lo restrieguen en la cara- Dijo Malfoy con una cara de amargura –Sólo vine aquí porque no tenía a dónde ir, toda mi familia son Mortífagos-

-Ese es un buen punto Sr. Malfoy, pero de todas maneras no debería estar aquí ya que, me atreveré a decirlo, buena parte del alumnado y el personal lo odian-

-Lo sé. Sólo déjeme entrar a la sala común de Slytherin y no seré más una carga- Pidió Malfoy

-Supongo que se puede quedar ahí, y también puede andar por el castillo, pero no me hago responsable por lo que le pueda pasar- Le advirtió McGonagall

-Estaré bien, me puedo…- De repente recordó algo -¡Carajo! No tengo mi varita-

-De hecho sí la tienes, pero no la traes contigo Malfoy- Dijo Hermione, sacando dicha varita de su túnica. Malfoy extendió el brazo para tomarla, pero Hermione la alejó rápidamente –Tienes que prometer algo para que te la devuelva…-

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- Preguntó Malfoy impaciente

-No atacarás a nadie sin una justa razón o la destruimos-

-De acuerdo, sólo dámela-

Hermione le dio a Malfoy su varita y éste la tomó y guardó rápidamente.

-Creo que por el momento es todo- Dijo McGonagall. Harry y Hermione salieron de la oficina, pero antes de que Malfoy los pudiera seguir ella lo detuvo –Otra cosa Sr. Malfoy, más vale que no salga de aquí. Sólo lo podemos proteger mientras esté en el castillo o los terrenos-

-No lo haré profesora. Gracias por su ayuda-

-No hay de qué. Que tenga un buen día. Por cierto, la contraseña para la sala común de Slytherin es _Parsel_- Le dijo mientras éste salía de la oficina. Con eso la oficina se vio desprovista de estudiantes.

-Albus, ¿crees que hice lo correcto, dejando al Sr. Malfoy quedarse?-

-Así lo creo Minerva- Dijo el retrato –Puede convertirse en un buen aliado para Harry-

--

Harry y Hermione se dirigían a clase cuando ella se detuvo frente a la puerta de un salón de clase. La abrió y se topó con Lavender Brown besuqueándose con nada más y nada menos que con…

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?- Hermione gritó a todo pulmón. –Esto amerita que les quite 15 puntos de la casa de Gryffindor a cada uno por volarse clases y por conducta inapropiada en un salón de clases.

-¿Qué? Oh…claro…bueno- Parecía que Ron se había quedado sin palabras –Lavender…creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que empiecen ellos a hacer lo mismo- Ambos empezaron a alejarse, pero alcanzaron a oír a Hermione gritar -¿QUÉ DIJISTE RONALD?-

-Ahora si lo voy a matar- Dijo Hermione fúrica

-Hey, hey, tranquila, o te pondrás tan roja como su cabello- Dijo Harry tratando de calmarla –Mejor vente, no debemos llegar tarde a clase-

-Claro, vamos- Dijo Hermione, ya un poco más tranquila. Reanudaron su camino y después de un rato Harry le preguntó. – Oye, Mione, ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto ayudando a Malfoy?-

-Tal vez. Puede sernos útil, por la información que pueda tener sobre Voldemort y todo eso-

-Sí. Puede que sea cierto-

--

Aún faltaban 15 minutos para el comienzo de la siguiente clase, y una cierta pelirroja se estaba impacientando, cuando se abrió la puerta del salón donde estaba, dejando ver a Ron y a Lavender entrar.

-¿Y…qué pasó?- Preguntó Ginny

-Sí nos descubrieron, pero por tu culpa perdimos 30 puntos- Dijo Ron

-Para lo que me importan esos. Ahora sólo falta que mi presa esté lista- Dijo ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

**N/A.- Pues, ¿qué piensan? Dejen reviews y díganme. Para aquellos que odian a Ginny Weasley, pues este capítulo (y algunos que siguen) va para ustedes, los que no la odian...pues sean pacientes, todo aquí tiene un por qué.**


	5. Empezar de Cero

**N/A.- Saludos queridos lectores. Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado un par de minutos para dejarme algún review. Espero disfruten.**

Disclaimer: No soy JK Rowling, así que nada me pertenece. Si alguno trata de demandarme, no lo haga, o sólo quedará pobre pagando abogados.

**Capítulo 5.- Empezar de cero**

-¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?- Hermione preguntó molesta –Acaban de perder ¿Qué? ¿30 puntos?-

-Umm…Mione, tú eres la que los quitó, ¿por qué te quejas tanto?- Preguntó Harry confundido

-Tuve que bajar los puntos porque es nuestro deber como Premios Anuales, no por que quisiera. De todos modos, tuvieron suerte de que los encontráramos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque sólo les quité 15 puntos a cada uno. De haber sido un profesor les hubiera quitado más, y les hubiera dado detención-

-Cierto. De todos modos, mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde-

-¡SANTO CIELO! Tienes razón, vamos Harry- Dijo Hermione, echándose a correr hasta que entró al salón de Encantamientos.

Ahí estaban ambos, entrando juntos al salón, ambos sin aliento. Mientras se dirigían a los únicos dos asientos desocupados hasta el frente del salón, escucharon murmullos, que sólo se callaron cuando el profesor Flitwick comenzó a hablar.

El resto de la clase pasó tan rápido, con Harry y Hermione prestando tanta atención (Hermione a la lección, Harry a su novia y a Ron, que los miraba de soslayo muy seguido a los dos) que no notaron a Hedwig posada tras la ventana hasta que Harry recibió una bola de papel en la nuca. Al voltear vio a Dean Thomas con un dedo frente a sus labios señalando a la ventana. Al ver hacia allá vio a la lechuza y con su varita abrió la ventana para que Hedwig entrara volando y se posara en el escritorio de Harry.

-Sr. Potter, ¿qué significa esto?- Preguntó Flitwick

-No lo sé profesor. Mi lechuza entró por la ventana abierta- Respondió Harry inocentemente.

-Pues quítele la carta para que se pueda ir-

-Si profesor- Dijo Harry, quitando a Hedwig la carta, o más bien nota, que tenía atada.

Flitwick continuó su clase como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Harry leía la nota que decía "Veme después de la clase en la lechucería. DM"

Harry le pasó la nota a Hermione, mientras Flitwick pedía que practicaran el encantamiento que estaban viendo, lo cual fue aprovechado por Harry para lanzarle _Muffliato_ al profesor.

Hermione leyó la nota y preguntó -¿En la lechucería? ¿Y quién es DM?-

-Tengo mis sospechas, pero en realidad no sé- Dijo Harry.

-¿Quién crees que sea?-

-Malfoy-

-¿Por qué haría Malfoy algo así?

-Ni idea. Mejor vamos a ver…claro, sin bajar nuestra guardia-

Ambos practicaron el hechizo hasta que terminó la clase. Al salir tenían periodo libre, así que no llevaban tanta prisa, salvo por el hecho de que hacía frío, ya que era mediados de noviembre, por lo cual caminaban un poco rápido, ya que entre más pronto empezaran, más pronto terminarían.

Al llegar ahí descubrieron que efectivamente, Malfoy había enviado la nota y ambos sacaron su varita al mismo tiempo.

-Whoa, apunten eso a otro lado- Dijo Malfoy sorprendido

-No hasta asegurarnos que no tramas algo- Dijo Harry

-Ok, ok, ya entendí, miren…- Dijo, lanzando su propia varita a sus pies

-De acuerdo… ¿qué quieres?- Preguntó Hermione, mientras Harry recogía la varita de Malfoy.

-Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por tratarlos mal todos estos años- Dijo Malfoy sinceramente.

-¿Y esperas que te creamos?- Preguntó Harry fríamente

-De hecho sí, ya que no puedo estar contra ustedes- Dijo Malfoy seriamente –Como dice el dicho: "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles"-

-Ese es un buen punto Harry- Dijo Hermione

-Tal vez. Supongo que puedo perdonarte, pero no esperes que de la nada confíe en ti así como así-

-Nah, no pensé que lo harías. Supongo que tendré que ganarme tu confianza-

-Yo creo que sí-

-Bueno, para empezar, ambos tengan cuidado, los Weasley traman algo contra ustedes-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo?- Preguntó Harry escépticamente

-Pues la comadreja mayor quiere a Granger para sí mismo al parecer, y la comadreja menor quiere a Potter-

-Sí, imaginé que eso tuviera algo que ver con lo de hace rato Harry- Dijo Hermione pensativa.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-

-Pues…para empezar Lavender no se veía igual que el año pasado después de besuquearse con Ron-

-Ahora que lo pienso es cierto, parecía que no lo disfrutara.

-Claro que no Potter. Parece que les quieren dar celos…y en mi opinión es un intento MUY patético-

-Tienes razón Malfoy. No pueden darnos celos si no nos gustan- Dijo Harry

-Cierto, al parecer están muy enamorados uno del otro eh- Dijo Malfoy

-¿Y tú cómo sabes?- Preguntó Harry confundido

-Pues al menos sé que amas lo suficiente a Granger como para morir por ella, ¿o ya olvidaste mi ataque?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Casi me matas-

-De hecho no. Ya tenías el poder del amor de tus dos padres, y tú mismo te sacrificaste por amor…y amor del bueno, así que era de esperarse que crearas ese maldito escudo y amplificaras tu magia-

-Sabes demasiado sobre esto Malfoy-

-No realmente, el retrato de Dumbledore y McGonagall me lo explicaron esta mañana-

-Oh, ya entendí- Dijo Hermione

-¡Carajo! Alguien viene- Dijo Malfoy y en ese preciso momento entró Lavender Brown.

Malfoy comenzó a aparentar de momento –Fuera de mi camino Potter, y tú también sangre sucia- Dijo agresivamente y se fue.

-_Gracias al cielo es tan buen actor_- Pensó Harry –Lo siento Lavender- Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Harry, Hermione, necesito hablar con ustedes- Dijo ella deteniéndolo

-¿Qué pasa Lavender?- Preguntó Hermione, sospechando lo que Lavender iba a decirles.

-Ginny y Ron quieren hacer que se enamoren de ellos. Harry de Ginny y Hermione de Ron respectivamente-

-Me asustaría más si fuera yo de Ron y Mione de Ginny- Bromeó Harry

-Gracias por tomarme en serio eh Harry-

-Lo siento Lavender. Es que ya nos habían dicho algo sobre eso, y además Hermione dedujo algo similar cuando los vio "besándose" a ti y a Ron-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Lavender sonrojándose –Lo siento, yo…-

-No te preocupes Lavender- Dijo Hermione

-Aquí estás maldita traidora- Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Un vistazo bastó para saber que era Ginny.

-Ginevra Weasley ¿qué te sucede?- Dijo Hermione, molesta con su antes mejor amiga.

-¿Qué te importa Granger? Todo lo que quería era recuperar a Harry, pero ella vino a soltar la sopa y arruinarlo todo- Dijo tensa, para después relajarse y caminar hacia de una manera seductora –No te preocupes, serás mío de todas maneras- le dijo, lo besó en la mejilla y se fue.

-Voy a matarlos a los dos- Dijo Hermione.

-Somos dos- Dijo Harry, aún más molesto que ella

-Ya bájenle los dos y mejor cuídense la espalda- Les advirtió Lavender

-Si, mejor hacemos eso- Asintió Harry, calmando su temperamento un poco.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por la advertencia Lavender. Vamos Harry- Dijo Hermione, llevándose a Harry del brazo

Al volver a su torre, Hermione sacó todo su enojo.

-¡Esos malditos! ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡No puedo creerlo! Y se supone que son mis mejores amigos además de ti, claro-

-Hey, relájate. Lo sé, también se suponía que eran los míos, pero aún así, mejor hacemos lo que sugirió Lavender y nos cuidamos las espaldas ya que sabemos de qué son capaces.-

-Si, tienes razón…pero no me voy a calmar, digo, tú no viste cómo otra chica trataba de seducir a tu novio, u otro chico a tu novia, en tu caso-

-Pues…no, pero no me voy a enamorar de ella teniéndote por aquí- Le dijo, colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-Basta Harry, sabes que es más bonita que yo y, odio decirlo, pero tiene mejor cuerpo que yo-

-De acuerdo, tal vez tengas razón…sólo bromeo- Dijo rápidamente al ver que Hermione se enojaba –Escúchame. Aunque lo fuera, es demasiado celosa, aferrada, terca, imparable y algunas veces es un dolor de cabeza, como justo ahora- Hermione trataba de no reírse –Tú, por otro lado, eres hermosa, inteligente, amable y…mejor ahí le dejo o toda la sangre se te va a ir a la cara- Dijo en broma, ya que Hermione estaba toda roja.

-Bájale Potter- Respondió ella riendo.

-No, no lo haré Granger-

Rieron los dos un rato hasta que se calmaron.

-¡Diablos!- Dijo Hermione viendo su reloj.

-¿Qué pasa Mione?-

-Si no nos movemos de una buena vez llegaremos tarde a DCAO-

-¡Carajo, tienes razón! Mejor nos movemos-

-Corrieron hasta el salón del primer piso (tomando algunos atajos ya que después de tantas noches de ver el Mapa del Merodeador en sus rondas se lo habían aprendido de memoria) y alcanzaron a llegar en el momento en que Seamus (el último) entraba. Al entrar vieron a Lupin parado junto a la puerta viéndolos inquisitivamente. Al pasar junto a él Harry murmuró –Perdón Remus, se nos fue el tiempo- Se dirigieron a sus lugares mientras Lupin iba hacia el frente del salón.

-De acuerdo. Todos por favor diríjanse hacia las paredes del salón- Ordenó Lupin al grupo.

Todos empezaron a murmurar, pero obedecieron- Al llegar todos a la pared, Lupin desapareció todos los escritorios y en su lugar conjuró una plataforma de duelos y todos se quedaron callados de la sorpresa.

-Bien, supongo que todos saben lo que es esto- Preguntó Lupin indirectamente a la clase.

-Obvio- Dijo Malfoy –Es una plataforma para duelos. No es fácil olvidar estar parado en una hace cinco años mientras ese idiota fanfarroneaba-

Harry y Hermione recordaban con detalle el fiasco del Club de Duelo en segundo año, en el que Harry aprendió que podía hablar Parsel.

-Sí, imaginé que lo recordaría Sr. Malfoy. Así que… ¿podrían usted y el Sr. Potter (¿Lupin llamando a Harry por su apellido?) venir a hacer una pequeña demostración?-

Harry y Malfoy voltearon a verse mutuamente y dedicarse una mirada de odio (pretendida desde luego), mientras que Lupin explicaba.

-Muy bien. Ya que tenemos esta clase todos los días…muchas gracias profesora McGonagall- Agregó con sarcasmo, haciendo reír a toda la clase –Y es de doble periodo los martes y jueves (Rodó los ojos al mencionarlo, haciéndolos reír de nueva cuenta), pensé que podríamos ocupar este tiempo para hacer un Club de Duelo de verdad-

Todo mundo empezó a murmurar emocionadamente.

-Ahora, ya saben qué hacer, sólo que no exageren, y por cierto, el ganador será aquel que derribe a su oponente de la plataforma-

Ambos alzaron sus varitas y se inclinaron en un saludo, se apartaron del otro cinco pasos, se voltearon a ver y se pusieron en pose. Lupin habló. –De acuerdo. A la cuenta de tres. Uno…dos… ¡TRES!-

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- Gritó Draco y Harry rechazó el ataque fácilmente

-¡_Impedimenta_!- Lanzó Harry, y Malfoy apenas y lo esquivó.

-¡_Accio varita_!- Malfoy invocó la varita de Harry, que voló por el aire hasta su mano. –Ahora Potter… ¡_Desmaius_!- Gritó Malfoy con voz triunfante.

Harry, actuando por puro instinto, levantó su mano desarmada, extendió la palma de su mano y gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡_Protego_!-

El ataque de Malfoy fue repelido, y éste se quedó mirando a Harry incrédulamente. Solamente reaccionó cuando oyó a Harry decir –_Accio Varitas_-

Sintió cómo ambas varitas, tanto la de Harry como la suya, dejaban sus manos para llegar a las de Harry. Harry apuntó su propia varita hacia Malfoy y dijo -¡_Desmaius_!- Malfoy cayó de espaldas en el duro suelo.

Lupin esta sin palabras, viendo a Harry, al igual que el resto. Finalmente logró decir –B-bien, parece que tenemos al ganador… ¡Felicidades Harry! 20 puntos para Gryffindor y me gustaría hablar contigo después de clase por favor.-

-Sí profesor- Respondió Harry

-Muy bien, todos júntense por parejas. Podrá subir a la plataforma una pareja a la vez y batirse por unos minutos-

Hermione se aferró al brazo de Harry automáticamente y oyó a Malfoy decir mientras pasar –Vayan a verme al baño donde está Myrtle la Llorona cuando terminen de hablar con él-

El resto de la clase pasó sin tropiezos. Muchas de las parejas se batían bastante bien, ya que la mayoría había estado en el ED, salvo por los de Slytherin. Algunas otras eras pésimas. Cuando la clase terminó todos se fueron, excepto Harry y Hermione.

Cuando estuvieron solos los tres, Lupin los miró fijamente con seriedad.

-Harry, ¿hace cuánto que puedes hacer magia sin una varita?- Preguntó

-Ni idea. Es la primera vez que lo hago, pero lo logré por puro instinto, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice- Dijo Harry asustado, lo que indicaba que decía la verdad.

-De acuerdo…te creo- La expresión de Lupin se volvió una sonriente. –Me atreveré a decir que eso fue asombroso, incluso más que cuando invocaste por primera vez tu Patronus-

-G-gracias Remus- Dijo Harry nervioso –Aún sigo sin poder creer que hice magia sin una varita-

-Sí, fue impresionante- Dijo Hermione emocionada –Harry, esto prueba algo-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué?-

-Que eres un mago realmente poderoso-

-Ay, bájale Mione-

-De hecho tiene razón, Harry. Rechazaste la Maldición Asesina dos veces, conjuraste tu primer Patronus a los trece años, y puedes hacer magia sin varita a los diecisiete-

-Fue un accidente y lo sabes Lunático-

-Sí, pero un par más de esos y se puede dar por muerto a Voldemort- Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa –Escucha Harry, al parecer le hago honor a mi apodo, porque debo estar loco- Dijo bromeando y haciendo reír a Harry y Hermione –pero te daré unas cuantas lecciones privadas. Ahora, no sé realmente si esto vaya a funcionar, pero pues igual haré el intento-

-¡Claro! ¿Cuándo empezamos?- Preguntó Harry emocionado

-Yo digo que esperemos hasta la próxima semana, el viernes hay luna llena y pues…ya saben- Dijo Lupin

-¿Ya tomaste la poción matalobos Remus?- Preguntó Hermione

-Nop, la tomaré jueves y viernes- Dijo Lupin –Horace ya la está preparando-

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana Lunático- Dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Adiós Harry, hijo de Cornamenta- Dijo Lupin, haciendo a Harry sentirse orgulloso.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a prisa a los baños del piso superior, entrando al de las chicas, donde los esperaba Malfoy.

-De acuerdo Potter, ¿Qué carajos hiciste en la clase?- Preguntó Malfoy aún sorprendido.

-Además de apalearte en un duelo…- Dijo Harry bromeando –Descubrí que puedo hacer magia sin una varita-

-Bueno, fue un accidente, aún no puedes controlarla- Le recordó Hermione.

-Si, pero esa es la razón por la que Lupin me dará clases- Dijo Harry.

-Oigan tórtolos, creo que tengo una explicación sobre cómo es que Potter puede hacer eso-

-Dinos pues-

-¿Recuerdan que hace un par de horas les dije que tu supuesto sacrifico aumentaría tus poderes mágicos Potter?-

-Si ¿qué con eso?-

-Olvidé mencionar que es permanente- Dijo Malfoy con un esbozo de sonrisa.

-¿O sea que intentando matarme me hiciste más fuerte?- Preguntó Harry recordando el viejo dicho.

-No presumas-

-De acuerdo. Además no es la primera vez- Ambos dieron a Harry miradas de confusión –Dumbledore me dijo una vez que cuando Voldemort me trató de matar por primera vez me dio la bendición y maldición de transferirme parte de sus poderes-

-Muérete Potter- Dijo Malfoy yéndose, pero antes de salir dijo –Buen duelo-

-Igualmente- Respondió Harry

**N/A.- Bueno, pues qué les pareció? Dejen review para decirme :D**


	6. Tres se Vuelven Dos

**N/A.- Saludos mis queridos lectores. Mil disculpas por atrasarme tanto para subir este capítulo pero jajaja, a decir verdad me dio flojera sentarme a traducir durante dos semanas, además de que se me cruzaron un par de eventillos por ahi que tomaron todo el dia. En fin, aquí les traigo este capítulo seis, ojalá les guste. Y perdón si el nombre del capítulo esta medio chafa, pero pues es traducción y no se le puede hacer nada jaja.**

Disclaimer: Nop...no soy JK Rowling, lo cual me da gusto después de semejante séptimo libro...aunque si me gustaría tener su dinero.

**Capítulo 6.- Tres Se Vuelven Dos**

-¡Carajo! Esa maldita bocona…- Ginny se quejaba dentro de los baños de Myrtle la Llorona.

-Hey, tranquila Gin. Sabes, no eres la única aquí que quiere algo hecho- Dijo Ron, tratando de calmar a su hermana.

-Cállate Ronald- Respondió Ginny irritada y Ron frunció el ceño –Si en serio quisieras tener algo hecho no te detendrías con nada y mejor sugerirías algo-

-Pues yo no soy tan terco como tu, además Harry es mi amigo…-

-¡JA! Buen chiste Ronald- Dijo Ginny, riendo con sarcasmo -¿Crees que seguirá diciéndote amigo después de lo que le hiciste?-

-Mmm…buen punto- Admitió Ron –Además si no me equivoco Hermione era tu amiga-

-Por mi que se vaya a la chingada, ¡me robó a mi hombre!-

-No tienes pruebas-

-Ay, más obvios no podían ser ¿o sí? Sé que andan, aunque no lo hagan público. ¿Además para qué? Si tiene una torre donde nada más ellos pueden entrar-

-Pues…-

-Apuesto que ya hicieron algo…interesante…allá arriba- Dijo la pelirroja pensativa.

-Mi no entiende-

-Ronald, necesitas que te expliquen todo con manzanitas ¿verdad?- Dijo acercándose a su hermano y diciendo lentamente y en voz baja –Apuesto a que incluso ya…tuvieron…sexo…allá arriba-

-Aaah- Ron entendió y se enojó de repente –Más vale que ese desgraciado no toque a mi Hermione-

-Esa actitud me agrada Ron- Dijo la chica complacida –Por suerte para mi-nosotros…- Corrigió de inmediato –Empecé a preparar una cosita aquí hace un tiempo, en caso de que el otro plan fallara-

-¿De veras? ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Ron con curiosidad

-Ven acá- Dijo Ginny señalando uno de los cubículos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No pienso meterme ahí- Gritó Ron escandalizado

-Claro que no. Solo vas a echar un vistazo, eso no tiene nada de malo-

Abrieron la puerta del pequeño cubículo, donde apenas y cabían los dos juntos. En él no había retrete, y en su lugar había un caldero en el suelo.

-Gin ¿Qué es eso?-

-Una poción de amor muy poderosa- Explicó Ginny, mientras Ron exclamaba un leve "wow" –Está diseñada para que una persona se enamore obsesionadamente del que la prepara-

-Espera…eso significa que…-

-Que Harry la beberá y se enamorará de mí en vez de enamorarse de esa perra-

-Así que si Hermione bebe eso…-

-Se vuelve lesbiana- Ginny dijo, estremeciéndose al pensar eso.

-Lo que significa que…-

-Deberás cocer tu propia poción. Sí Ron-

-Rayos…soy muy malo para ello- Ron maldijo su torpeza en Pociones.

-Que pena- Respondió Ginny burlona –Ya, al carajo, ¿dónde está ese libro? Ginny buscó y halló su libro, y se lo dio a Ron para que empezara su propia poción

–Lo único que me preocupa es el antídoto- Dijo Ron pasado un tiempo, después de ojear el procedimiento.

-¿Te preocupa el hecho de que sus efectos se anulan con un beso?-

-Aja-

-Nah, ni te preocupes por eso. El meollo del asunto es que ese beso se le tiene que dar al verdadero amor, por voluntado del que tomó la poción-

-O sea…-

-O sea que Hermione tiene que besar a Harry aun bajo el influjo de la poción, sí. Pero el caso es que la poción es tan potente que ella no se fijará en otro hombre que no seas tú-

-Genial- Dijo Ron entusiasmado

-Ah y por cierto, si nos apuramos, podremos…si, los dos…- Agregó al ver la mirada escéptica de su hermano –terminar la poción antes de Navidad. De hecho yo ya casi termino la mía-

-¿Qué hay de interesante en terminarla antes de Navidad?-

-Pues si no lo habías oído, va a haber…-

--

-¡¿VA A HABER OTRO BAILE DE NAVIDAD?!- Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Harry y Hermione estaban en la oficina de McGonagall, después de que ésta los mandara llamar después del desayuno para darles la noticia a ellos antes que a nadie más. Tal como lo esperaba la directora, a Harry se le cayó la boca hasta el suelo cuando se enteró de la razón del llamado.

-Sí Sr. Potter- Dijo McGonagall tranquila –Y como esta vez no hay campeones que abran el Baile, esta vez el privilegio se le dará a los Premios Anuales—

-_¡Carajo! Es la segunda vez este año que tengo que hacer el ridículo frente a todos en una pista de baile_- Pensó Harry antes de preguntar -¿Y por qué a fuerza nosotros?-

-Porque son candidatos a graduar y Premios Anuales, no había nadie mejor que ustedes- Agregó McGonagall y luego pensó, viendo de reojo el retrato de Dumbledore –_Y porque es crucial para que nuestro plan funcione_-

-Pues no lo haré- Dijo Harry

-Ay, vamos Harry. Ya bailaste conmigo una vez y ya hiciste esto una vez, si juntas las dos…-

-La cosa se pone peor- La interrumpió Harry

-Por favor…te juro que no va a ser tan malo- Suplicó Hermione

-OK. Finjamos por un momento que acepto…- Comenzó Harry, disfrazando su admisión de derrota, ayudado por la idea de que esta vez su pareja de baile sería mucho mejor -¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

-Bueno, tomarían clases privadas diarias conmigo de aquí al baile- Dijo McGonagall y de momento recordó -¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba. También tienen que ayudar a decorar el castillo-

-_¡Dos veces carajo! Más deberes, lecciones de baile y ah sí…bailar de nuevo frente a toda la escuela, y esta vez no están Fleur y Cedric para distraer la atención de todos_- Harry pensó, antes de mirar de reojo a Hermione, quien parecía deleitada ante la idea del baile –_Por otro lado, esta vez mi pareja de baile es mucho mejor que la última vez…y es una bailarina decente_- Eso se lo había demostrado durante el verano, cuando ella lo había guiado a él durante el vals de la boda…algo que Harry no tenía muchas ganas de recordar.

-No inventen, y encima de todo tenemos nuestros deberes de siempre- Dijo Harry

-Sí Potter, pero para eso tiene a los prefectos, para ayudarles- Le recordó McGonagall

Esta vez fue Hermione la de los malos pensamientos –_Bueno, sí, pero eso va a estar medio difícil, ya que Pansy es de Slytherin, y una bastante inútil además. Romilda Vane aún quiere tener a Harry para ella y Ron está en contra nuestra y apoya a la perrita que tiene por hermana._-

Repudiaba recordar aquella ocasión en la lechucería, pero la tenía grabada a fuego en la mente, como si hubiera sido esa misma mañana.

-_Bueno…tenemos a Malfoy_- Una vocecita en su interior le recordó.

-_Sí, pero aún debemos fingir que lo odiamos, y él debe fingir que nos odia, así que no creo que podamos hablar entre nosotros en público_- Pensó Hermione. Harry la hizo salir de su trance.

-Mione…Miiiiioneeeeeeeee- Dijo con sonsonete -¡Mione!- Dijo por fin aplaudiendo frente a ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó, sorprendida por esta acción

-¿Escuchaste?-

-¿Escuchar qué?-

-Les decía…- Repitió McGonagall –que deberán decir a los prefectos que hagan sus deberes por ustedes, salvo por sus patrullas nocturnas, ya que decorarán todo el castillo junto a los profesores y los elfos domésticos-

-Ah sí, claro- Dijo Hermione dispersa

-Bueno…mejor apurarse, su último día de clases los espera-

-Genial- Dijo Harry sarcásticamente dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Al salir y cerrar la puerta los jóvenes, el retrato de Dumbledore preguntó -¿El muérdago especial ya está listo?-

-Sí, aunque sigo diciendo que es una mala idea Albus-

-No te preocupes Minerva, sólo es una ayudadita-

--

-¿Por qué nosotros Mione?- Preguntó Harry mientras se dirigían al salón de Encantamientos.

-Alégrate Harry, velo como una oportunidad de estar muy cerca de mi- Respondió Hermione coquetamente.

-Whoa, espera un momento… no tenemos que bailar… así de… pegados… ¿o sí?-

-Pues es un vals, así que tenemos que estar muy cerca uno de otro. Al menos dí que no es un tango.-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Si fuera un tango, tendríamos que estar a una distancia muy íntima-

-O sea… que bailaríamos…- Harry se sentía asustado por aquella idea.

-Si, MUY pegados uno al otro. Pero como es un vals, sólo estaremos a una distancia de más o menos una brazada del otro-

-Gracias al cielo- Dijo Harry ya más relajado –Pero trataré de estar un poco más alejado, para no pisarte por accidente-

-Es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, pero no creo que sea necesario, lo hiciste muy bien en la boda-

-Bájale, tú eras la que guiaba-

-Bueno, sí, pero no tenías problema para seguirme. No me pisaste ni una sola vez-

-Buen punto, pero igual, trataré de guardar un poco más de distancia- Dijo antes de revisar su reloj de pulso –Creo que mejor nos vamos ya al salon-

-Claro cariño- Dijo Hermione, y ambos se detuvieron de golpe.

-Emm… ¿Qué acabas de decir Mione?- Preguntó Harry sonrojado.

-Diablos… creo que se me salió- Dijo un poco sorprendida, antes de reanudar el paso. –En fin, mejor temprano que tarde-

-Bueno, sí, pero hay que rezar porque nadie nos haya oído- Dijo Harry mientras entraban al salón.

Sí los escuchó alguien, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, ya que fue Malfoy, quien fingió sordera. Ron estaba ya en el salón y Ginny estaba en el baño, preparando la poción.

--

La clase de Encantamientos de ese día fue sólo un repaso de lo que habían visto hasta ese momento. Hermione terminó en tiempo récord, lo que le ganó a la casa de Gryffindor 30 puntos. Malfoy terminó segundo, dando a la casa de Slytherin 20 puntos, y sonriendo satisfechamente, como siempre solía hacer. Dos minutos después terminó Harry, dando a Gryffindor otros 20 puntos.

Las cosas fueron un poco diferentes en DCAO.

-De acuerdo. Ya que es nuestra última sesión de duelo antes de vacaciones, pensé que podríamos organizar un pequeño torneo hoy- Todos empezaron a hablar emocionados cuando Lupin los calló de nuevo –Al parecer todo están de acuerdo. Bien, aquí está la gráfica de eliminación-

Una gráfica de torneo apareció en el pizarrón, indicando quién se batiría con quién en la primera ronda. La primera pareja en pasar fueron Neville y Blaise Zabini, quién salió victorioso. Después pasó Hermione, batiéndose contra Pansy Parkinson y derrotándola en cinco minutos. Ron se batió contra Malfoy y Harry contra Dean Thomas, saliendo victorioso en dos minutos.

Ya después de que todos se batieran para la primera ronda pasaron a la siguiente ronda Ron, Hermione, Harry, Zabini, Seamus y Parvati… algo predecible, ya que todos, a excepción de Zabini habían formado parte del ED dos años atrás.

Las parejas para la nueva ronda fueron Parvati contra Hermione, Seamus contra Ron y Zabini contra Harry. Hermione triunfó sobre Parvati en cuestión de 30 segundos, Ron venció a Seamus pasado un minuto y Harry tuvo un poco de dificultad al enfrentar a Zabini, pero logró ganar después de cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo. Tenemos tres finalistas: Harry, Hermione y Ron. Vaya vaya, qué interesante se va a poner- Comentó Lupin

-No esperes piedad Potter- Amenazó Ron

-Tú tampoco Ronald- Respondió Hermione.

Harry no dijo nada, en vez de eso pensó en cómo se solucionaría el asunto, ya que eran tres finalistas y no dos.

-Hmmm… Creo que no hay tiempo suficiente para una eliminatoria entre los tres, así que tendremos que hacer un duelo de tres… eso hará las cosas mas interesante- Dijo Lupin. Los tres participantes voltearon a ver primero a su profesor, luego a los otros dos y finalmente subieron a la arena de duelo.

-A la cuenta de tres pueden comenzar- Anunció el profesor. –Uno… dos… ¡TRES!-

Harry y Hermione atacaron a Ron entre los dos, pero éste evitó ambos hechizos desarmadores y contestó con un aturdidor dirigido a Hermione, que dio justo en el pecho de la chica, expulsándola de la arena.

-¡Oh por Dios! Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿estás bien Hermione?-

-Si. Pero ese fue muy potente. Ron está verdaderamente molesto-

-Hablaremos luego, durante la clase especial de Harry. Mantén los ojos abiertos y la varita lista.-

Ron y Harry seguían intercambiando hechizos, maleficios y maldiciones cada vez más agresivos, hasta que Ron estaba a mitad de la palabra "_Crucio_", cuando el aturdidor de Harry le dio. Ron apenas y lo esquivó y gritó "_Accio varita_". La varita de Harry dejó su mano para pasar a la de Ron, que gritó victorioso, olvidando el control cada vez mayor de Harry sobre la magia sin usar una varita.

-Caray Ronald, pensé que serías más sensato que eso- Dijo Harry burlón.

-¡CÁLLATE POTTER! ¡_DESMAIUS_!- Dos rayos de luz roja (uno por cada varita) salieron disparados hacia Harry.

Harry sonrió con malicia. Levantó su mano desarmada y gritó "¡_Protego_!", desviando ambos hechizos. Luego Harry pensó "_Levicorpus_". Ron nunca supo qué lo golpeó, y segundos después se encontraba colgando por el tobillo, gracias a una fuerza desconocida, tirando ambas varitas, las cuales estaban ahora en manos de su contrincante.

-¿Para qué era la maldición imperdonable Ron?- Preguntó Harry fúrico -¿Tan desesperado estabas por no poder vencerme?-

-¡Cierra el hocico Potter!- Gritó Ron –Cállate y bájame de una buena vez-

-De acuerdo- Harry dijo y pensó el contra-maleficio "_Liberacorpus_" haciendo que Ron cayera y antes de que se pudiera parar, Harry le dio con un aturdidor que lo envió hasta el otro lado del salón.

Ron se levanto furioso y salió del aula, dejando a todos hablando de lo que acababa de pasar.

-B-bueno… al parecer Harry es el ganador del torneo, y la clase terminó. Pueden irse.- Lupin dio por terminada la clase y todos, menos Harry y Hermione salieron del salón.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?- Preguntó Lupin preocupado.

-Ni idea. De la nada Ron dejó de hablarnos hace como un mes, y parece que nos odia sin razón alguna… o al menos me odia a mí-

-Oye, recuerda que fue a mí a quien atacó primero-

-Para quitarte de en medio-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Tenía cara de odiarse a sí mismo por atacarte-

-Si, bueno, sea como haya sido- Interrumpió Lupin -¿Por qué dejó de hablarles?-

-NPI- Respondió Harry.

-Y al parecer realmente te detesta Harry. Incluso trató de usar una maldición imperdonable contra ti.-

-Más le vale no intentarlo de nuevo- Advirtió Harry

-Sí, podría ir a Azkaban por eso- Comentó Lupin –Pero bueno. Olvidémoslo por el momento. Por cierto, mis respetos Harry, hoy controlaste muy bien la magia sin varita- Agregó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti Lunático- Respondió Harry sonriendo de igual manera.

-Yo sólo te guié, tú ya tenías la magia en ti.-

-Gracias a Malfoy y a Mione-

Lupin sólo puso cara de confusión ante ese comentario.

-Sip, gracias al pequeño incidente de cuando Malfoy nos atacó-

-¿Cuándo repeliste el _Avada Kedavra_?-

-Ese mero-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Mas o menos lo mismo que con mis padres-

-¿Creaste una protección a base de amor?- Pregunto Lupin genuinamente sorprendido.

-Si. Cuando me golpeó, mi poder mágico aumentó… o eso dice el retrato de Dumbledore- Respondió Harry.

-Si. Pero para crearlo te debiste haber sacrificado por verdadero amor hacia una per… uuuuun momento- Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa pícara de entendimiento –Así que creaste un escudo de ese tipo, por accidente, pero bueno, y estabas protegiendo a Hermione…-

-Ella es mi verdadero amor… o eso parece-

-Y de hecho andamos desde aquel día-

-Me lo imaginaba- Dijo Lupin, aún sonriendo pícaramente –Me alegra que te dieras cuenta Harry-

-¿Perdón?-

-Al parecer amabas, ya sea inconscientemente o conscientemente pero en un estado de negación, a Hermione desde que te conocí. Me da gusto que ya te dieras cuenta-

-Pues… realmente no tengo. Sólo me interpuse entre ella y el hechizo porque no quería que saliera lastimada… o muerta… y pues ya después me enteré- Para este punto Hermione se sentía bastante acalorada en el rostro.

-Oigan, ¿qué les parece si en lugar de la clase de hoy tomamos un trago?-

-Claro, vamos Harry-

Subieron a la oficina de Lupin, donde descorcharon una botella de hidromiel, y Lupin alzó su vaso.

-Por ustedes- Dijo alegremente y tomó un sorbo.

Ambos lo imitaron sonrojados y bebieron en silencio.

-Lunático…- Dijo Harry tentativamente

-Dime-

-¿Puedes mantenerlo en secreto por favor?-

-¿Mantener qué en secreto?-

-Nuestra relación-

-Claro que puedo, dado que yo mismo tengo secretos que guardar-

-Cierto. No me sorprende que mi padre confiara en ti-

-Sí. Al menos eso espero- Dijo, un poco en tono de broma, haciendo sonreír a los dos jóvenes.

Platicaron por alrededor de media hora hasta que Slughorn apareció.

-¡Horace! Gusto en verte. Siéntate, ¿quieres un trago?- Ofreció Lupin.

-Qué hay Remus. Me temo que no esta vez.-

-¿A qué debo el honor?-

-Los tres… qué bueno que están aquí estos dos, así me ahorran el tener que buscarlos… tienen que venir a ayudar con las decoraciones-

-¿Ahorita?- Preguntó Harry sin ánimos de ir.

-Me temo que sí mi muchacho-

-Bueno- Harry dijo suspirando –Supongo que debemos ir-

-Claro que tenemos que. Vamos Harry, Remus- Dijo Hermione alegre, prácticamente arrastrando a Harry, mientras Lupin los seguía sonriendo para sí mismo.

**N/A.- Bueno, pues, ¿qué les pareció? Dejen un review por ahi para decirme, sólo que sí absténganse de mandar flames...como las odio...en fin, espero que la flojera no me gane de esta manera otra vez, y con suerte el siguiente capítulo lo traduciré la próxima semana.**


	7. El Muérdago que Persigue

**N/A.- Hola otra vez mis queridos lectores y lectoras (jajaja bien Vicente Fox), pues después de como 20 días de ausencia y bloqueo mental para la versión en inglés, recordé que tenía a este pequeñín olvidado así que mejor me apliqué y me puse a traducir este séptimo capítulo, ojalá les guste.**

Disclaimer: De ser JK Rowling, esto sería el séptimo libro oficial y no un fanfic así que...es obvio que no soy.

**Capítulo 7.- El muérdago que persigue**

Harry, Hermione y Lupin se dirigían al Gran Comedor, donde su presencia era requerida para ayudar con la decoración, cuando algo pequeño golpeó la nuca de Harry, haciéndolo voltear a ver quién había arrojado lo que fuera que le hubiera dado. Ese alguien resultó ser Malfoy, haciendo señas para que él y Hermione lo siguieran.

-Remus… ¿nos disculparías a mí y a Hermione un segundo?-

-Seguro. Supongo que sabes llegar al Gran Comedor- Respondió Remus bromeando.

-No- Harry respondió también en broma –Aún después de siete años y con el Mapa del Merodeador sigo perdiéndome-

-De acuerdo… entonces espero que logres llegar a tiempo- Dijo Lupin sonriendo y marchándose

-Yo también. Nos vemos Remus-

Llevando a Hermione consigo, Harry entró al salón donde había visto a Malfoy hacerle señas.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry

-Que sean más cuidadosos con lo que dicen en público-

Tanto Harry como Hermione se sonrojaron.

-N-no m-me digas… ¿o-oíste como llamé a Harry?-

-Si, justo antes de Encantamientos- Dijo Malfoy –No querrán que se entere el par de comadrejas ¿o sí?-

-Claro que no- Dijo Harry fríamente

-Entonces cuiden lo que dicen los dos-

-Claro. ¿Algo más?- Preguntó Harry

-Sí, de hecho quería preguntarles qué le ocurre a la comadreja mayor-

-Ni idea. Supongo que algo muy malo. Digo, para que haya intentado usar una Maldición Imperdonable contra mí…-

-Yo creo que deberías denunciarlo. Weasley merece ser juzgado por eso- Sugirió Malfoy

-No Malfoy, por más imbécil que se haya comportado estos últimos días, le debo demasiado-

-No tanto como tu vida. Sólo piénsalo Potter.-

-Harry… creo que debemos irnos o nos van a colgar por el cuello de la túnica- Dijo Hermione, no queriendo otra cosa más que irse.

-Claro. Oye, Malfoy, ¿podrías vigilar a Ron y a Ginny para saber si traman algo?-

-Que quede claro que no lo hago por diversión ¿eh?-

-Sí, claro, nos vemos luego-

Ambos salieron del salón, cerrando la puerta, mientras Malfoy sonreía. -_¡Draco! ¿Qué haces sonriendo? No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué te pasó?_- Pensó el muchacho aún sin comprender qué hacia que le diera tanto gusto ayudar a Potter.

--

-Harry, cuidado con los adornos o los vas a romper-

-Lo siento Mione-

-OK, mueve esa esfera azul un poco a la izquierda… más… no, no tanto… ahí-

-Tranquila Granger, o enloquecerás a Potter- Dijo Pansy, apareciendo en el peor momento.

-¿Qué dijiste Parkinson?- Preguntó Harry amenazador

-Ah, nada. Olvidé que haces todo lo que tu novia te diga. ¿Qué nunca piensas por ti mismo Potter?-

-Suficiente Pansy- Dijo Lupin oportunamete.

-Lo siento profesor- Respondió la chica asustada antes de irse.

En cuanto Pansy, ni nadie más podía escucharlos, Lupin preguntó -¿Cómo es que Dumbledore la nombró prefecta?-

-Si eso es lo menos peor, porque no hay nada bueno, en Slytherin, imagina al resto Remus- Dijo Hermione

-Eso no suena bien…- Dijo Lupin

-Si, hay puro idiota en esa casa-

-Excepto Malfoy supongo…-

-¿Qué dijiste Remus?- Preguntó Harry fingiendo asustarse.

-Mira Harry, Malfoy podrá estar en Slytherin y ser un idiota, pero aún creo que debe tener algo de información útil para la Orden, digo, habiendo sido mortífago y todo-

-Sí, ya ha soltado la sopa un par de veces y le dijimos a McGonagall luego luego-

-Y ella nos dijo a nosotros. Todo nos ha servido para rastrear a los mortífagos, pero aún nada sobre Voldemort-

-O los horrocruxes- Agregó Hermione

-Hablando de eso… tal vez tengas que aprender algo sobre las artes oscuras para destruirlos Harry- Advirtió Lupin.

-Estamos concientes de eso. Además supongo que podría intentarlo ahora que mi magia es más fuerte…-

-Y posees magia oscura desde hace como dieciséis años- Agregó Hermione

-Sí, puede ser. Por ahora solo preocúpense por terminar de decorar tan pronto como puedan. Ah, por cierto, en cuanto acaben tienen que ir al salón 27 para sus lecciones de baile- Dijo Lupin, haciendo que Harry pusiera mala cara

--

-Harry-

-Mande-

-¿Te importaría si vamos primero a la torre para que me cambie de zapatos?-

-Claro- Respondió Harry, sin tener idea de por qué Hermione quería cambiar de calzado. Sólo era una clase, después de todo…

-Muérdago- Hermione dijo la contraseña nueva para su torre, haciendo que Harry volviera al mundo real.

Entraron a su pequeña, pero acogedora sala común, donde Harry esperó a Hermione. Después de poco más de un minuto, la chica bajó con un par de zapatos (los que se puso para la boda, si Harry no se equivocaba) en la mano.

-Oye Mione, ¿para qué son los zapatos?-

-Pues, como los usar para el baile, mejor me empiezo a acostumbrar a bailar en ellos, ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón- Respondió Harry, entendiendo la lógica del argumento.

Se dirigieron al salón 27, donde McGonagall ya los esperaba. El viejo salón de clases, que normalmente estaba desocupado, había sido modificado para que pudieran practicar en él. Solamente había una pequeña pista de baile en el centro del salón, y un fonograma en una de las esquinas.

-Ah, ya están aquí, que bien-

-Si, ya llegamos- Dijo Harry no muy entusiasmado

-Anímate Harry, no va a ser tan malo- Le dijo Hermione

-A ver si sigues diciendo eso cuando acabe la clase-

-Dejen de discutir- Ambos se callaron inmediatamente. –La pieza que van a bailar es muy sencilla. Es un viejo vals, similar al que bailaron hace tres años- Harry daría lo que fuera por olvidar aquella vez. –Ahora, ¿podrían pasar al centro de la pista?-

-Un momento por favor profesora- Dijo Hermione, cambiándose de zapatos.

-Muy listo de su parte Srta. Granger. Sería más sencillo si también utilizara un vestido, pero supongo que con esto será suficiente- Al ver a Hermione dirigirse a la pista, Harry lo hizo también. McGonagall continuó –Lo que les voy a enseñar es bastante básico, y debo advertirles, durante el baile va a ser un poco diferente, ya que usarán túnicas de gala en vez de ropa casual-

-Lo sabemos profesora- Dijo Hermione

-Muy bien- El fonograma comenzó a emitir una melodía de vals –Muéstrenme lo que pueden hacer-

Hermione posó inmediatamente su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Harry y extendió su derecha, mientras Harry colocaba su mano derecha en la cintura de Hermione, y tomaba con su otra mano la de ella. Harry mantuvo su promesa de distanciarse un poco más de lo necesario de Hermione para no pisarla por accidente, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, con Hermione guiando.

Al cabo de un rato de observarlos, McGonagall pidió que se detuvieran.

-Parece que no tiene problemas Srta. Granger. Usted relájese Potter, está demasiado tenso. No se preocupe, tiene una buena pareja, también procure acercarse un poco más, no se preocupe, no la va a pisar.- Dijo sonriendo mientras Harry se sonrojaba un poco. –Supongo que es suficiente por hoy-

Hermione calzó sus otros zapatos y salieron juntos del salón, caminando hasta que Harry se detuvo sin avisar.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-

-Nada. No dejo de pensar… que no quiero bailar frente a toda la escuela, aunque tú seas mi pareja-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No quiero pasar por ello de nuevo, una vez fue suficiente-

-Ay, bájale, yo también estuve ahí ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, pero tú si querías estar ahí… yo no-

-De hecho quería ir contigo, pero Viktor me lo pidió primiero-

-Y yo tuve que ir con Parvati…-

-No fue tan malo-

-¿Ah no?- Preguntó Harry sarcásticamente mientras Hermione volteaba los ojos al cielo (o techo, más bien) y estaba a punto de preguntar "¿Por qué a mí?" Pero se detuvo.

-¿Mione?- La chica bajó la vista lentamente

-¿Ya viste dónde estamos parados Harry?-

En un pasillo desierto, ¿por qué?-

-No, mira arriba-

Harry volteó hacia el techo y notó lo que había captado la atención de Hermione: Estaban debajo de una rama muérdago.

-Ay, no es cierto… eso significa que…-

-Sip- Dijo Hermione, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios –Supongo que es suficiente-

-Supongo- Dijo Harry tratando de no sonar decepcionado, y reanudaron su camino, sin darse cuenta que el muérdago flotaba a unos treinta centímetros de la cabeza de Harry, siguiéndolo.

--

Para la hora del almuerzo ya se habían dado cuenta del muérdago que seguía a Harry, gracias prácticamente al hecho de que otros chicos también eran perseguidos por una rama de la planta. De camino al Gran Comedor se toparon con Neville.

-Hola Harry, Hermione-

-Hola Neville- Respondieron en unísono

-Harry… ¿ya viste que tienes muérdago flotando encima de ti?-

-Sí, pero no logramos deshacernos de él-

-Por lo que he oído es muy fácil…-

-¿A ti no te ha seguido ninguno?- Preguntó Harry

-Aun no, por suerte-

-¿Dices que es fácil desaparecerlo?-

-Sí… sólo necesitas…-

-Que te bese una chica- Dijo Ginny, apareciendo de repente, besando a Harry prácticamente en los labios y yéndose.

Esto puso de malas a Hermione –Por lo que visto funcionó de maravilla-

-Pues debería haber funcionado- Dijo Neville

-Que diablos, tendré que soportarlo hasta que desaparezca- Dijo Harry con pesar.

-Buena suerte con ello Harry- Dijo Neville yéndose.

Entraron al Gran Comedor al mismo tiempo que McGonagall se levantaba.

-Sé que no es común, pero tengo que dar un par de avisos- Dijo la directora –Sé que los rumores corren como agua en esta escuela, pero en caso de que alguien no sepa, se está organizando un Baile de Navidad este año para aquellos que se quedan… que por lo que veo es toda la escuela. Y por si no lo habían notado o no han tenido aún ninguno, hay ramas encantadas de muérdago por todo el castillo que seguirán a algún hombre al azar hasta que sea besado por alguna mujer. No se preocupen…- Agregó ante las quejas de los alumnos varones –Puede ser desde un beso en la mejilla hasta un beso de su pareja, como quieran- Cuando hubo silencio de nuevo dijo –Pero tengan cuidado, hay algunas ramas que solo desaparecen bajo circunstancias especiales…-

-Y hasta ahora lo dice…- Dijo Harry

-No me agradó cómo sonó eso- Oyó decir a Seamus

-No, ni a mí-

--

Tiempo después, mientras caminaban juntos a la torre para matar algo de tiempo, Harry empezó a sentir algo muy intenso: un deseo de besar a Hermione, de comérsela a besos. Apenas y podía controlar este deseo y a cada momento se volvía más intenso.

-_¡¿Qué carajos me pasa?!_- Pensó Harry –_Nunca había sentido esto antes… ¿y qué es ese olor?_- Se preguntó al percibir un aroma nuevo, además del perfume que usaba Hermione.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada

-¿Qué? Ah sí, estoy bien- Respondió Harry sin fijarse en lo que decía.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?- Preguntó Harry -¿Tengo algo en la cara o por qué me miras así?-

-Ah no, es que…emmm…mejor olvídalo- Empezó a balbucear Hermione

-¿TÚ estás bien?-

-Sí ¿por qué?-

-Te estás comportando rara-

-Tal vez sólo necesite descansar un poco- Respondió Hermione -_¿Por qué de repente tengo ganas de besar a Harry hasta el cansancio? Es la primera vez que siento algo así, y empezó de la nada hace un par de minutos…_­-

-Muérdago- Dijo Harry, habiendo llegado al muro que ocultaba la entrada a la torre de los premios anuales.

Ambos entraron a la torre, y al llegar a la intimidad y seguridad de su sala común, ambos daban señas de no poder contenerse más tiempo, pero Harry fue el primero en ceder. Volteó a ver a Hermione, posó su mano detrás del cuello de ella y la arrastró hacia él y comenzó a besarla, acción que la chica reciprocó. Al recibir Hermione el primer beso dejó escapar un gemido por accidente, pero eso no hizo que ella se separara, por el contrario, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Harry, mientras él posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella. Ambos se rehusaban a separarse, pero eventualmente tuvieron que, ya que sus cerebros pedían oxígeno a gritos. Lenta y resignadamente Hermione separó sus labios de los de Harry, jadeando.

-Ha-Harry-

-Dime-

-¿De pura casualidad tenías eso planeado?-

-No, sólo surgió así de la nada-

-¿Cómo? Tú nunca haces eso-

-¿Qué? ¿Besarte?-

-De esa manera-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-No sé, es que de repente sentí ganas de besarte así, de esa manera tan arrebatada-

-Igual yo, pero empezó de la nada- Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño –Supongo que tiene que ver algo con el muérdago encantado-

-Yo espero que no. Podríamos terminar haciendo algo que lamentaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas-

-Sí, tienes razón- Dijo Harry –Oye, voy al campo de Quidditch a volar un poco para despejar mi mente, ¿quieres venir?-

-Sólo si no me subo a una escoba-

Harry rió –Creí que esta vez aceptarías… en fin, no tienes que si no quieres-

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos-

**N/A.- Bueno, pues ahí está. Espero haya sido de su agrado y por favor, dejen Reviews!!**


	8. Cosas Saliéndose de Control

**N/A.- Hola de nuevo gente bonita!! Los saludo y felizmente les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Diviértanseee!!**

Disclaimer: Nop, no soy JK Rowling (gracias al cielo...salvo por el dinero...), solo tomo prestado su universo para entretenerme a mí y a ustedes.

**Capítulo 8.- Cosas Saliéndose de Control**

El sol se pone en el horizonte, el viendo golpea su rostro y el viento silba en sus oídos, él se siente libre. No hay nada a su alrededor, salvo por una persona: Una chica de cabello castaño sentada en las gradas que rodean el campo de juego.

-_No lo entiendo, ¿por qué pienso tanto en ella?-_ Pensaba confundido -_¿Y de donde salió esa ansia de besarla de esa forma? No lo entiendo… ¿y qué rayos es ese aroma que percibo a cada rato? Aún con la velocidad que llevo aquí en el aire lo huelo…_- Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su mente, y al ver que ni siquiera volar lo lograba distraer inclinó su escoba hacia abajo para aterrizar. Al ver esto Hermione se levantó, preparándose para recibirlo al salir de los vestidores.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que vio al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin entrar al campo. –_Rayos, esto no puede significar nada bueno_- Pensó para sus adentros al correr hacia el campo.

Harry vio a las siete personas de túnica verde y plata acercándose a el, acompañados de varios compañeros de casa.

-Hey, lárgate Potter, el campo es nuestro el día de hoy- Dijo Pansy

-¿Según quién, Parkinson?-

-Lo reservamos Potter- Dijo Malfoy

-No importa, ya me iba de todos modos- Respondió Harry, yéndose.

-¡No le des la espalda a Draco!- Lo amenazó Pansy

-No entiendo, primero me dices que me vaya, luego que no le de la espalda a Malfoy ¿Qué hago? Ni quien te entienda-

-¡Ya te enseñaré Potter!- Pansy lanzó un hechizo hacia Harry, que al olvidar su varita lo rechazó con la mano, mientras otro haz rojo pasaba a su lado golpeando a Pansy en el pecho.

Harry volteó a ver quién lo había ayudado y vio a Hermione correr hacia el, con dos varitas. Lanzó una hacia Harry, quien la atrapó y apuntó hacia el frente.

-¡Pagarás por eso sangre sucia!- Dijo Zabini, listo para lanzar algún hechizo, pero Harry le dio antes.

En cuestión de segundos todo se volvió un caos, donde nadie sabía lo que hacía el resto, hasta que sólo quedaban tres personas de pié: Harry, Hermione y Malfoy.

-¡_Desmaius_!- Gritó Harry mientras Hermione desviaba su brazo, por lo que el hechizo dio en otro lugar. ¿Por qué hiciste es Hermione?- Preguntó Harry molesto.

-Míralo-

Molfoy estaba aun frente a ellos, con las manos en alto, una de ellas aun sujetando su varita.

-Tranquilo Potter, estoy de tu lado ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?- Malfoy lanzó su varita a los pies de Harry. -¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-Estoy en deuda contigo ¿qué no?-

-Tal vez. ¿Alguien te vio hechizarlos?-

-No creo, y si sí de todos modos van a estar todos aturdidos y confundidos cuando despierten- Dijo Malfoy –Por cierto, me disculpo, no sabía que estabas aquí-

-No te preocupes, de todos modos ya iba de salida-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, sólo vine a despejar mi mente un poco. Ya estaba a punto de irme-

-Aún no resuelves lo del muérdago- Dijo Malfoy viendo el susodicho objeto aún flotando sobre la cabeza de Harry.

-No, pero creo que tiene algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Ni idea. Desde que empezó a seguirme he tenido sensaciones y sentimientos raros.-

-¿Sentimientos? ¿Sensaciones?- Preguntó Malfoy sin entender.

-Debo estar loco por lo que te voy a decir…- Comenzó Harry. –Hace poco, cuando íbamos hacia nuestra torre después del almuerzo me empecé a sentir todo raro y de repente Mione y yo empezamos a besarnos.-

-Ten cuidado, puede ser una de muchas cosas como una poción de feromonas o incluso una de lujuria, no sé.- Advirtió Malfoy, mientras alguien detrás de él se movía. –Están despertando, mejor se van ya, y suerte con eso- Dijo mientras Harry y Hermione se iban.

De camino al castillo ambos se empezaron a sentir raros de nuevo, igual que la vez anterior.

-Harry, me siento rara- Dijo Hermione

Harry volteó a verla -¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?-

-No…es…como hace rato, de camino a la torre…-

-Te refieres a…-

-Si-

-Igual yo, no creo que sea coincidencia-

-Pero solo pasa cuando estamos juntos…- Mencionó Hermione

-Supongo que es la idea, para que perdamos el control en una de esas. ¿Y no has notado algún aroma extraño cuando te me acercas?-

-De hecho sí lo he notado-

-Qué raro… Muérdago- Dijo Harry, haciendo que la pared se moviera.

De nuevo en el interior se miraron fijamente uno al otro. De repente Hermione comenzó a acercarse a Harry.

-Sabes…me atreveré a decir que lo disfruté la última vez, y una más no le hará daño a nadie- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que Harry en su vida le había visto a ella.

-Sí, supongo que no- respondió Harry sonriendo y cerrando el poco espacio entre ellos.

Empezaron a besarse, pero más apasionadamente que la vez pasada, ya que esta vez no era tan forzado. Lo que fuera que los hacía sentir ansias de besarse esta vez sólo era un pequeño empuje. No se movieron de donde estaban, salvo separase ligeramente cuando tenían que tomar aire. Después se pasaron al sofá y continuaron con lo que hacían, las manos de Harry posadas en la cintura de Hermione mientras que los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello. Después Hermione empujó a Harry que quedó recostado en el sillón, con ella sobre de él. Se continuaban comiendo a besos, separándose para respirar de vez en cuando. En algún momento las manos de Hermione se deslizaron debajo de la playera de Harry, mientras Harry la imitaba hasta el punto en que Hermione dejó escapar un gemido que se tornó en un jadeo de sorpresa y se separó de él rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Mione?-

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que esta fregadera nos podía hacer querer algo que después lamentaríamos?-

-Si… diablos, íbamos que volábamos para allá ¿no?-

-Si. ¿Qué rayos nos pasa?-

-Ni idea. Es esta cosa que nos quiere obligar a hacer algo que no haríamos normalmente- Dijo Harry molesto –Si tan sólo pudiéramos deshacernos de él…-

-Tranquilo, sí vamos a poder-

-Espero-

--

-¿Cómo vas Ron?- Preguntó Ginny, agregando los últimos toques a su poción.

-No muy bien, tengo problemas para encontrar los últimos ingredientes-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Estos. Mira.- Le mostró a Ginny la lista de ingredientes.

-Todos están en el almacén privado de Slughorn. De hecho traigo unos aquí conmigo- Dijo Ginny, dándole a su hermano parte de los ingredientes faltantes.

-Gracias Ginny, ahora sólo me faltan unas hojas de menta… por aquí tengo- Dijo agregándosela a su poción y moviéndola hasta que se tornó del color que debería.

-Bueno, ahora debo dejarla reposar 3 días… tenías razón Gin, justo antes de Navidad-

-Te dije hermanito. Ahora…lo interesante de esto es… cómo se las vamos a dar-

-No creo que sea tan difícil, se la echamos a su jugo de calabaza y ya…- Sugirió Ron.

-Podríamos intentarlo, mientras no sepan de la existencia de la poción-

-Supongo que podemos guardar secretos, digo, ellos también tienen…-

-Pero…no sé. Harry me conoce y sabe que nada me detiene, se lo esperará-

-Vamos, piensa Ginny, tiene que haber una forma-

-Yo tengo una idea…- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. –¿Qué tal si no la usan?-

Los dos hermanos casi se desmayan del susto, pero sí voltearon tan rápido que les tronó el cuello-

-¡M-Malfoy!- Chilló Ginny con un hilo de voz.

Justamente. Malfoy estaba parado frente a ellos con su típica sonrisa de satisfacción y su túnica de Quidditch.

-Así es comadrejas, y será mejor que no usen eso-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no?- Respondió Ginny desafiante.

-Porque son ilegales Weasley, y no creo que tu hermano quiera otra mancha en su expediente ¿o si?-

-¿A qué te refieres Malfoy?- Preguntó Ron

-Ni trates de ignorarlo, todo mundo te vio tratar de dar con una maldición imperdonable a Potter-

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- Respondió Malfoy fríamente –Por cierto, considérenlo una advertencia. Síganle y lo lamentarán-

Cuando Malfoy se fue Ginny preguntó sorprendida -¿Y eso qué fue? ¿Malfoy defendió a Harry? Algo raro anda pasando aquí-

-Y que lo digas. Oye… y si vamos a…-

-¡Claro que seguiremos con el plan idiota! ¿Qué crees que pueda hacernos Malfoy-

-Pues podría…- Comenzó Ron.

-No seas cobarde Ron. Vamos a llevar a cabo el plan- Lo interrumpió Ginny.

--

Al caer la noche Harry estaba terminando su tarea (en otras palabras, copiando la de Hermione), mientras ella se había ido a dormir media hora antes, o eso pensaba Harry.

Hermione mientras estaba en su cuarto, en pijama sí, pero no en su cama. Ya llevaba media hora esperando y se estaba hartando. –_No puede tardarse mucho más, digo, esta COPIANDO mi tarea_- Esperaba poder oírlo guardar sus cosas e ir a la cama para poder preguntarle… Al fin lo oyó guardar todo lo que había usado, así que lentamente abrió la puerta de su recámara, bajó las escaleras y esperó en el último peldaño.

-No me engañas Hermione- Lo oyó decir

-Rayos. ¿Cómo supiste?-

Sólo hay una persona que duerme en esta torre además de mí, y sé como suena cuando baja las escaleras.

-Muere Potter- Dijo Hermione de broma, tratando de golpear su brazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué la agresión?- Dijo Harry, usando sus reflejos de Buscador para sujetar su muñeca con una sola mano, sonriendo.

-Tú y tus reflejos-

-Me apena oír que te decepcionen- Respondió Harry besándola tiernamente. –En fin, creí que dormías, ¿qué haces aquí?-

De golpe Hermione recordó por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar, y se sonrojó levemente. –Me preguntaba…- Respiró profundo antes de decir rápidamente –Mepreguntabasipodíadormirentucamaestanoche-

-Whoa, whoa, ¿qué dijiste?- Preguntó Harry confundido

Hermione respiró profundo de nuevo para calmarse antes de repetir –Me preguntaba si… si podía dormir en tu cama esta noche-

-¿Quieres que cambiemos de cuarto?-

-No- Respondió la chica rápidamente –No, me refiero a dormir en tu cama… contigo-

-¿Estas loca? Aún tengo el muérdago encima, y se activa cuando estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas esta tarde?-

Se le había olvidado a Hermione que habían estado a poco de hacer. De hecho recordaba lo que había hecho con Harry, pero había olvidado por qué. –Carajo… tienes razón… y está empezando de nuevo…- Dijo, percibiendo esa ansia de nuevo pero controlándola.

-Bueno, podemos tratar, pero si algo pasa…-

-No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Harry, pero Hermione se quedó afuera ya que Harry aún debía ponerse la pijama. Cuando entró, Harry se metió en su cama, haciendo un poco de espacio para ella, que igual se metió en la cama, acurrucándose contra él, pero dándole la espalda para evitar que pasara alguna desgracia. Hermione sintió el brazo de Harry deslizarse por su cintura hasta que la rodeó completamente, y ella se acercó más a él, pero sin voltearse.

-Buenas noches Mione, te amo- Susurró Harry

-Yo también te amo Harry- Susurró ella, antes de quedarse dormida.

--

Hermione despertó la mañana siguiente gracias a un aroma muy particular que conocía bien: El aroma de Harry. Sonrió para si misma y volteó a verlo, y vio que dormía tranquilamente. El verlo tan relajado, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro la hizo sonreír más ampliamente, y decidió no despertarlo. Le dio un leve beso en los labios –_Saben tan bien_-, se salió de la cama y se dirigió a su cuarto para agarrar una toalla y tomar un largo baño. De camino a su baño notó que había una puerta nueva, la curiosidad le ganó y la abrió. Lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta: en el cuarto había una bañera, pero más grande aún que la del baño de prefectos, era del tamaño de una piscina. Botó sus cosas, se quitó su ropa y se zambulló en la bañera, que ya estaba llena de agua aromatizada.

Harry despertó esperando encontrar a Hermione a su lado, pero no estaba, tampoco estaba en su cuarto. –_Debe haber ido a caminar, o a algún otro lado, muy probablemente la biblioteca_- Al no tener ganas de pisar ese lugar en su primer día de vacaciones, optó mejor por un baño para después bajar a desayunar y luego tal vez al campo de Quidditch. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su baño, al notar una puerta nueva. La abrió, curioso como era y encontró una bañera tamaño alberca, llena de agua perfumada y dentro de ella: Hermione, de espaldas a el, con sólo del cuello hacia arriba fuera del agua. Al oír un ruido volteó y vio a Harry parado viéndola boquiabierto. Soltó un grito agudo antes de sumergirse aún más en el agua.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ?-

-Whoa, whoa, aguántame tantito. Esa puerta apareció de la nada en mi cuarto, no sabía a donde llevaba.-

Hermione se sorprendió al oír esto, y olvidando por completo lo ocurrido preguntó -¿Dijiste que esa puerta lleva a tu habitación?-

-Supongo, me trajo de mi cuarto hacia este lugar. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque hay una puerta idéntica en mi habitación… esa casualmente-

-Ok… eso está raro-

-Si… tienes razón, pero…- Ahora Hermione recordó que estaba desnuda en una bañera y Harry la estaba viendo –_Gracias al cielo estoy en un baño de burbujas y no me ve completa_. ¿Puedes salir para que yo pueda salirme de aquí?-

-¿Qué? Ah si, lo siento Mione- Respondió Harry y cruzó la puerta, apareciendo en su cuarto.

Hermione suspiró de alivio. Terminó de bañarse, salió, se cubrió con su toalla y abrió la puerta, terminando ella en su propia habitación. –_Ok… qué puerta tan rara_-. Terminó de alistarse y se puso la primera prenda de invierno que encontró en su guardarropa. Al terminar se dirigió a la sala común donde encontró una carta para ella y Harry.

_Sr. Potter y Srta. Granger:_

_Su lección de baile de hoy tendrá lugar en el mismo salón, a las ocho en punto de la noche._

_Profesora McGonagall_.

-¿QUÉ? ¿8 de la noche? ¡Debe estar loca!- Hermione exclamó fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasa Mione?- Preguntó Harry, bajando las escaleras desde su dormitorio.

-La clase de baile de hoy es a las 8 de la noche-

-¿Y?-

-¿Por qué tan tarde? Tendremos que reprogramar nuestras rondas-

-No te hagas, terminaría siendo a la misma hora de todos modos-

-¿Por qué?-

.Siempre lo hace-

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿sabes? Aún tienes esa cosa flotando sobre ti y eso nos complica estar juntos mucho tiempo-

-Sí, lo sé… Supongo que tendremos que turnarnos para patrullar distintos lugares-

-Podría funcionar… bueno, debo irme Harry-

-¿A dónde?-

-La biblioteca- Respondió Hermione inmediatamente, desapareciendo tras la pared de piedra que ocultaba la entrada a su torre.

Harry suspiró –Nunca cambiará…- Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo y sonrió.

**N/A.- Bueno, pues terminó este capítulo y solo queda algo por hacer. Saben, ayer (o antier, depende el lugar donde vivan) 27 cumplí los 18 años, así que como regalo de cumpleaños les pido que me dejen reviews!! Muchos reviews!!**


	9. Profundizando Relaciones

**N/A.- Wow...tenía meses que no subía nada... pero bueno, culpo a la universidad por ello, me tuvo trabajando como negro sin parar, especialmente este último mes, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer otras cosas, entre las que incluyo traducir este fic. Mis disculpas por ello y espero que disfruten este siguiente capítulo.**

Disclaimer: Nop, sigo sin ser JK Rowling (gracias al cielo), asi que el universo de Harry Potter sigue sin ser mío.

**Capítulo 9.- Profundizando relaciones**

Hermione se dirigía a toda prisa a la biblioteca, para buscar cualquier indicio de cómo deshacerse del mentado muérdago que flotaba sobre Harry, antes de que hicieran algo que pudieran lamentar después. Al llegar a su pequeño santuario, se encontró con Malfoy, con quien casi choca.

-¡Hey! Fíjate por dónde caminas Granger-

-Si, bueno, esto no es de tu propiedad ¿sabes?- Hermione respondió. Ellos dos y Harry continuaban discutiendo (o fingían hacerlo) cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos sin planearlo, pese a su disgusto por ello.

Malfoy reanudó su marcha, pero al pasar al lado de Hermione le susurró –Búscame en el aula más cercana a su torre- Y se fue.

Hermione se quedó ahí, confundida. ¿Qué información nueva podría tener Malfoy? ¿Sería sobre Voldemort? ¿Los horrocruxes? ¿O simplemente sobre Ron y Ginny? Pensando un momento decidió que fuese lo que fuese, sería algo que valdría la pena, así que dio media vuelta y regresó a la torre, pero al llegar a la última aula abrió la puerta y entró. Efectivamente ahí dentro estaba Malfoy, con su espalda recargada sobre la pared.

-¿Ahora qué pasa Malfoy?-

-No aún Her-Granger- Malfoy dijo, corrigiéndose –Necesitamos a Potter antes-

-Eh, claro. Mientras nadie nos escuche, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Después de todo estamos en el mismo bando ¿no?-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, solo tráelo-

Hermione salió del aula y entró a la torre, donde Harry estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando en dirección de la chimenea.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó la chica, haciendo que Harry reaccionara y volteara a verla. -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué? Ah, si, estoy bien ¿por?-

-No, nada. ¿Puedes venir por favor?-

-¿A dónde?-

-Malfoy quiere hablar con nosotros-

-¡¿Qué?! Ah…cierto- Harry a veces olvidaba que Malfoy estaba de su lado. Dejaron juntos la torre y entraron al aula. -¿Qué pasa Malfoy?-

-Antes que nada, ¿pueden dejar de llamarme así? Ya no quiero llevar ese apellido-

-Eeh…de acuerdo- Harry dijo, confundido

-¿Qué pasa…Draco?- Hermione preguntó

-Mucho mejor…en fin, veamos… ¿Recuerdan el incidente en el campo de Quidditch?-

-Cómo olvidarlo- Harry respondió con sarcasmo

-Pues saliendo del entrenamiento, pasé por el baño en desuso del segundo piso…-

-¿El de Myrtle?- Preguntó Hermione

-Sí, ese, pero ella no estaba ahí-

-Lo sabemos, va de un lado al otro- Harry dijo, recordando sin querer ese pequeño episodio en su cuarto año, cuando Myrtle lo había estado espiando mientras trataba de descifrar el acertijo del huevo dorado.

-Sí, lo se, pero había gente ahí-

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Harry, inmediatamente pensando en mortífagos.

-El pequeño par de comadrejas Weasley-

-¿Qué hacían ahí?- Preguntó Hermione

-Espera, casi llego a eso G-Hermione- Respondió Malfoy, pensando que era extraño usar sus nombres, pero no estaba tan mal. –Estaban preparando algún tipo de poción de amor, y estaban planeando como dárselas sin que ustedes se enteren-

-Ginevra, te voy a matar- Hermione dijo entre dientes.

-También va para Ron- Agregó Harry

-No lo hagan, pero si tengan cuidado con lo que comen, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro que sí, gracias Draco- Hermione dijo y ella y Harry se fueron.

-Caray, es extraño llamarlo por su nombre- Harry dijo

-Sí, pero es un buen cambio, ya que tendremos que hablar con él más seguido ahora- Le recordó Hermione

-Tienes razón…como siempre- Harry dijo para molestar

-Basta Harry- Hermione respondió, sonriendo

-Nop, no lo haré- Harry salió corriendo, con Hermione tras de él.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry deambulaba por su cuenta hacia el aula 27 para otra lección de baile, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Al llegar ahí vio a Hermione con sus zapatos de baile ya calzados, danzando por la pista ella sola, al compás de la música del viejo fonógrafo, siendo evaluada por McGonagall.

-Srta. Granger, por favor deténgase un momento, su compañero ya llegó- Le indicó McGonagall.

Hermione se detuvo inmediatamente, volteó a la puerta donde estaba Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír, correr hacia él y arrojarse a sus brazos. -_¿Por qué reacciono así si lo vi hace apenas un par de horas?_- No le importaba, solo se dejó llevar. Al separarse y dirigirse al centro del aula, McGonagall dio a Harry un par de recomendaciones y comenzaron a bailar.

-_Y ahí va otra vez el endemoniado muérdago, sólo lleva aquí un par de días y ya me dio mas lata que Malfoy en seis años y lo que va de este…sin contar el final del pasado…_-

-Harry ¿En qué piensas?- Hermione preguntó mientras bailaban.

-Nada, sólo que esta cosa…- Harry dijo, indicando hacia arriba con la cabeza-

-Si, yo también lo estoy empezando a sentir- Dijo Hermione, sin cambiar su expresión facial.

Por un tiempo bailaron, con McGonagall dándoles una indicación aquí y allá. Al cabo de una hora McGonagall terminó la lección, pero salió del aula antes que ellos. Hermione calzó sus zapatos de diario y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- Preguntó ella, confundida por el comportamiento de su novio.

-No puedes salir aun-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hermione mientras pensaba –_Por favor no me beses o perderé el poco control que me queda_-

-Ven acá- Dijo Harry, guiándola al centro de la pista. –Bailemos una más-

-¿Qué? Pensé que odiabas bailar-

-En público si, pero aquí y ahora no me importaría-

-Pero no hay mu…- La interrumpió una canción lenta, emitida por el viejo fonógrafo. Ella conocía esa canción… su canción favorita.

-Ya la hay- Harry respondió sonriendo y tomándola por la cintura.

Hermione no se opuso. De la nada, las ganas de comerse a Harry a besos, la cual relacionaba con el dulce aroma que emanaba del muérdago, se esfumó, aunque el aroma seguía ahí…ahora sólo quería disfrutar el momento, perderse en él, sólo ella y Harry, bailando al compás de su canción favorita. Lazó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, reposo su cabeza en su pecho, cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó en algún momento, sin abrir los ojos

-Dime…-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-No lo sé, sólo me dieron ganas de hacerlo-

-¿Y cómo supiste cual era mi canción favorita?-

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas?- Preguntó Harry sonriendo, aunque ella no lo viera.

-De acuerdo- Respondió ella, sonriendo igual, sin abrir aun los ojos. –Pero esa me la responderás después-

La canción llegaba a su final, a ese punto que Hermione temía, el instante en que ese momento terminaría. Se aproximaba velozmente, y antes de que lo notaran, la canción sonó su última nota, pero Hermione se rehusaba a soltar a Harry y aun más a abrir los ojos. Sintió que la mano de Harry dejaba su cintura, pero después la sintió en su mejilla. Una sensación de calidez recorrió su cuerpo velozmente, después Harry usó su mano para empujar su barbilla hacia arriba, y Hermione insistía en mantener sus ojos cerrados.

Harry acercó su rostro al de ella, y ella podía sentir su respiración. Después tocó los labios de ella con los suyos en un tierno beso, el cual ella respondió. Después de unos segundos se separaron y por fin Hermione abrió los ojos, sólo para toparse con los verdes de él viéndola.

-Se acabó el tiempo, Mione- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Si, tienes razón, vámonos- Dijo, yendo hacia la puerta, antes de voltear y decirle –Gracias, Harry-

-Cuando quieras, amor-

Salieron juntos del aula, tomados de la mano hasta su torre. Al llegar a su sala común Harry subió a su cuarto para tomar su abrigo y el mapa del merodeador para hacer sus rondas. Al volver a la sala común vió a Hermione sosteniendo un pergamino, leyéndolo a toda velocidad.

-¿Mione, qué es eso?- Harry preguntó, indicando el pergamino

-Una nota de McGonagall- Respondió ella, pasándole dicha nota para que la leyera.

_Sr. Potter y Srta. Granger:_

_Olvidé decirles que durante las vacaciones de Navidad, no es necesario que hagan sus rondas nocturnas, ya que están en descanso y además el clima es bastante frío. Espero comprendan y utilicen ese tiempo para dormir un poco más, les hace falta._

_Profesora McGonagall_

-OK, ¿qué diantres le picó? Es más probable que Dumbledore dijera eso a que alguien tan estricta como ella lo haga-

-Harry, te recuerdo que hay un retrato móvil y parlante del exdirector Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore en esa oficina, y que McGonagall le pide consejo con frecuencia- Le recordó Hermione

-Ah, si, se me olvidaba-

-Ok, entonces no hay rondas, tenemos un poco de tiempo extra, de noche, tristemente, y estamos aquí solos…-

-Whoa, para tu tren Hermione-

-Si, tal vez deba. Sólo contéstame, ¿cómo sabías cuál es mi canción favorita?-

-Anoche encontré la letra de una canción en un trozo de pergamino dentro de un libro que dejaste sobre la, así que pensé que esa era tu canción favorita y pues…le atiné- Harry explicó, sonriendo

-Tengo que tener más cuidado con ese tipo de cosas…- Hermione dijo para sí misma.

-Sí, mas vale, o acabaré sabiendo toda debilidad que poseas- Harry dijo, con una mirada malévola pero juguetona.

-Sabes, creo que haré caso a la sugerencia de McGonagall y me iré a dormir de una vez- Dijo Hermione, besando a Harry en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Dulces sueños, Mione-

-Igualmente-

Harry se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba y se fue hacia su propia habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol golpeó la cara de Harry, haciéndolo despertar. El chico trató de combatir las ganas de quedarse en cama un poco más de tiempo, así que se paró, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la regadera, hasta que recordó lo bañera. Extendió la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo al recordar que también por el cuarto de Hermione se entraba a ese cuarto.

Harry respiró, tocó y no recibió respuesta. Tocó de nuevo. Nada. Abrió la puerta, convencido de que Hermione no estaba ahí dentro, pero estaba equivocado. Ahí estaba ella, medio cuerpo fuera del agua, de espaldas a el. Harry reaccionó y dio la media vuelta para salir cuando la oyó decir -¿Qué nunca tocas la puerta?-

-Sí toqué…dos veces-

-No te oí-

-Estúpida puerta.- Murmuró Harry –Apuesto a que es otra broma pesada, posiblemente de parte del retrato de Dumbledore.

-Es muy probable- Respondió Hermione asintiendo, aún de espaldas a él, pero ya sumergida hasta el cuello. –Harry, ¿podrías voltearte hacia la puerta para que me pueda salir de aquí?-

-Igual puedo salir del cuarto- Sugirió Harry

-No es necesario. Puedes quedarte, siempre y cuando no voltees a verme cuando salga…si lo haces, será lo último que veas…-

-Entonces mejor veo la perilla de la puerta- Respondió Harry simplemente y se dio la vuelta, tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

Hermione salió del agua, tomó su toalla, se secó la cara y después envolvió su cuerpo con ella, pero la toalla apenas y la cubría del pecho hasta unos diez centímetros antes de las rodillas. –_Rayos…al menos no muestro nada que no debería…igual deja ver demasiado…oh, que rayos_-

-Ya puedes voltear Harry-

Harry volteó y la boca se le cayó hasta el piso cuando la vió.

-Oh por dios, ¿en verdad eres tú Hermione?-

-Si, ¿por qué?-

-Por nada, es sólo que… tienes un cuerpo bastante mejor de lo que dices que lo tienes-

-No es gran cosa de todos modos-

-Igual me gusta- Respondió Harry acercándose a ella. –_Contrólate Potter o te van a matar aquí y ahora_- Se detuvo en seco al pensarlo.

Pero ahora era Hermione la que se acercaba a él. -¿Qué pasa Potter? No te preocupes, no muerdo- Dijo, sonriéndole pícaramente.

Harry empezó a poner _muy_ nervioso, su corazón se aceleró y sus manos empezaron a sudar. -_¿Por qué actúa así? Ella no es así, y no creo que sea el muérdago. No llevamos tanto tiempo tan cerca uno del otro desde anoche… oh mierda…_- El pobre estaba demasiado espantado como para hacer.

-Hey, tranquilo, no me pasa nada Harry- Hermione dijo por fin, mientras le daba un beso.

-L-lo sé… es sólo que…-

-Es la primera vez que me ves así- Harry asintió –Eso espero, o estarás en problemas… pero si esto sigue pasando, no será la última vez que lo hagas, así que mejor vete acostumbrado- Continuó ella, besándolo de nuevo y dirigiéndose a la puerta que llevaba, para ella, a su cuarto.

Harry se quedó parado donde estaba, incapaz de deshacerse de la imagen mental de lo que había pasado, al contrario, la repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez: Hermione, con nada más que una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, acercándose a él y besándolo. Distraídamente se quitó su ropa y entró al agua, que permanecía siempre a una temperatura agradable. El agua ayudó a ordenar sus ideas un poco, y se comenzó a asear. Al salir, se secó y se dirigió a su cuarto, aún con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, donde Hermione lo esperaba ya vestida.

Harry se sobresaltó al verla ahí. –Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Poniéndonos a mano- Respondió la chica simplemente.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, tú me viste a mí en sólo una toalla, ahora me tocó a mí.- Dijo ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ok…creo que ya estamos a mano- Dijo Harry -¿Podrías ahora dejar que me cambie?-

-¿Acaso te detengo?-

-Pues estás aquí, y yo no suelo cambiarme en público-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me voy- Respondió Hermione sonriéndole. Lo besó y salió de la habitación.

-Cielos… menos mal tenía aún la toalla… - Harry dijo, comenzando a vestirse.

**N/A.- Uy! Pasó cerca la bala! Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, por favor dejen un review, diciéndome lo que piensan de esta historia, pero si van a mandar flames, mejor absténganse.**


	10. Sensaciones Erradas

**N/A.- Hola mis queridos lectores. Pues bueno, después de un buen tiempo de dejarlos en ascuas, por fin encontré un poquitin de tiempo para continuar traduciendo esta cosa y darles aunque sea un capítulo (entiéndase este) para que disfruten, eso si, con su debido review ;P**

Disclaimer: Nop, aun no poseo los derechos de Harry Potter, triste jaja, no tendría que matarme yendo a la uni XD

**Capítulo 10.- Sensaciones Erradas**

Las lecciones de baile de Harry y Hermione continuaron, al igual que una especie de juego que comenzaron aquella vez que bailaron solos.

Al irse a dormir el día anterior, Harry pegó en el tablero de anuncios la letra de una canción y una nota que decía:

"Hola Mione,

En verdad disfruté bailar contigo a solas, y quisiera hacerlo de nuevo, pero tengo un pequeño reto para ti:

He aquí la letra de una de las pocas canciones que escucho cuando no estamos en Hogwarts. Tu trabajo es encontrar de qué canción se trata y llevarla a la clase de baile.

En el remoto caso de que no sepas como llevarla, utiliza el _Inanimatus Conjurus_ para conjurar un disco de acetato con la canción.

Harry"

Hermione descendía las escaleras del dormitorio de Harry después de su pequeña venganza contra él cuando sus ojos se posaron en el tablero de anuncios.

"_Qué raro, nunca hay nada pegado ahí_" Pensó ella mientras iba a revisar de que se trataba, cuando vio que era la nota y la letra de Harry sujetadas al tablero de corcho mediante una tachuela. La castaña leyó la nota, frunciendo el ceño, pero sonrió al leer la letra, ya que ésta era muy fácil de reconocer. Después de todo también amaba esa canción. Guardó ambas piezas de papel en su bolsillo y corrió a la biblioteca.

A la hora de la lección, Hermione se apresuró y llegó 10 minutos antes que Harry, lo que le dio tiempo para conjurar el acetato. La lección terminó, con ambos quedándose atrás. Hermione apuntó con su varita al viejo tocadiscos que empezó a tocar.

-Vaya, adivinaste, aunque no esperaba menos de ti nena- Harry dijo, mitad divertido, mitad orgulloso.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Es otra de mis favoritas-

Bailaron la canción en silencio, y al final, Hermione fue la que besó los labios de Harry.

Ginny Weasley atinó a pasar por ese pasillo justo en ese momento, y al oír música en un salón abrió un poco la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Hermione besar a Harry… a SU Harry.

-¡Diablos! De no ser por Ron, ya la hubiera matado…- Maldijo por lo bajo y se fue de malas hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, donde halló a Ron.

-¡Ronald Weasley, ven aquí en este instante!- Ordenó la pelirroja fúrica. Ron puso cara de confusión pero se levantó para ir con su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Ginny?-

-Tenemos que darles la poción a la de ya-

-¿Por qué?-

Ginny le contó a su hermano de su descubrimiento.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA! A la mía aún le falta un día de reposo-

-No me importa, yo se la daré mañana a Harry-

-No Ginny, recuerda el plan: ambos a la vez, para evitarnos problemas-

-Carajo, tienes razón. Ok, entonces será pasado mañana- Ginny

cedió

Pasaron dos días más, y Harry y Hermione bailaron dos canciones más. Cada lección (o lo que les seguía, mejor dicho) era para ellos cada vez más perfecto, ya que cada uno había acertado a una canción más impuesta por el otro. Después de la última canción y de una lección que recibieron al mediodía en vez de en la noche, al salir se toparon con Ginny, quien los saludó como si nada pasara entre ellos.

-Que hay chicos- Los saludó sonriendo.

-Eeeeh… ¿hola?- Preguntó Harry dudoso, confundido por el comportamiento de Ginny.

-Tranquilos, vengo en paz. Traje un paquete para cada uno, los envió mamá.- Acto seguido les dio los paquetes con sus respectivos nombres. –Bueno, nos vemos.- Dijo después, yéndose con una sonrisa de satisfacción que bien podría competir con la de Malfoy.

-Harry, ¿crees que sea seguro abrirlos?- Preguntó Hermione con una mirada de incredulidad.

-Sabe… pero si son de la Sra. Weasley, supongo que son inofensivos- Respondió Harry.

-Sí bueno, no estamos seguros de que SÍ sean de la Sra. Weasley-

Harry abrió su paquete y encontró una nota de dicha mujer dentro. La leyó. –Hmmm… Al parecer sí son de ella-

-De acuerdo, supongo que sí son comestibles, pero no tengo mucha hambre ahorita-

-No, ni yo- Admitió Harry –Supongo que podemos probarlos después, o incluso mañana-

-Sí, mejor volvamos a la torre por un rato, ¿te parece?- Preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

-Creo que esa idea me agrada-

Al llegar a su pequeña guarida, o no tan pequeña, ya que sólo la utilizaban dos personas, por lo que había bastante espacio, Harry se sentó en el sofá, con Hermione acurrucándose contra él sin esperar una invitación. Reposó su cabeza en el hombro de él, permitiéndole inhalar su fragancia, que se mezclaba con el aroma del muérdago… muérdago… de pronto un foco se prendió en la cabeza de Harry.

-¿Mione?-

-Dime-

-¿Alguna vez has relacionado el aroma dulce que despide el muérdago con algo en específico?-

-Pues… al principio lo relacionaba con esa ansia de besarte como loca pero… ah, no sé, ya lo percibo cada vez más seguido y pues… no lo sé, es extraño, me hace sentir cosas que antes no sentía-

-Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo, bueno, parecido, como… aaah, pedazo de mierda, me confunde demasiado-

-Pero sólo cuando algo te confunde, ¿no?- Preguntó Hermione, parándose del sofá de golpe.

-S-sí, ¿por qué?-

-Perdona, ya sabes a donde voy-

-Ni un segundo necesito para adivinar- Dijo Harry, burlón.

-De acuerdo, te veo al rato Harry-

Harry se quedó solo, pensando en muchas cosas, lo que lo confundió aún más, así que mejor fue a tomar una siesta.

Al despertar, Harry se encontraba hambriento, pero ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Pensó en llamar a Kreacher o a Dobby para que le trajeran algo, pero después vio el paquete de Hermione, que contenía chocolates, medio vacío. Recordó de inmediato el suyo, así que volvió a su habitación, lo encontró y empezó a comer.

-_Ok, me siento un poco chistoso, maldito muérdago. Espera, no es el muérdago, Mione no está aquí… ¿Y por qué la llamo así? ¿Dónde está Ginny?... ¿Desde cuándo pienso en ella de esta forma? No importa, tengo que encontrarla, es la única persona con quien quiero estar ahora_- Se levantó, salió de la torre de los Premios Anuales para dirigirse hacia la de Gryffindor, donde se encontraba la pelirroja, o al menos eso decía el Mapa del Merodeador.

Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda y le dio la contraseña, que conocía por ser Premio Anual, al igual que las de las otras tres casas, y seguro, al entrar a la sala común vio su cabello flameante y su figura perfecta e inconfundible.

Se escabulló tras de ella y le cubrió ojos con las manos. -¿Quién soy?-

-Emm… ¿Ron?- Preguntó Ginny "inocentemente", sabiendo perfectamente quién era. –_Excelente, sí comió los chocolates_-

-No-oh-

-¿Dean?-

-Mal otra vez-

-¿Harry?-

-Hasta que adivinas- Harry le descubrió los ojos.

-Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Por qué habría de? Su plan había funcionado.

-Este… pues… si en verdad quieres saber…- Dijo Harry, fingiendo pena y nervios –Vine a buscarte-

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ginny, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Quiero estar contigo- Respondió él, besándola en la mejilla.

-Para Harry, ¿no que andabas con Hermione?-

-¿Hermione? No, ¿por qué habría de si no la amo?- Dijo Harry, aunque su vocecita interior gritaba -¡Tú no amas a Ginny, sino a Hermione!- Pero Harry no la oía, gracias a la poción.

-Hey, ¿qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar mas… privado?- Preguntó Ginny, jalándolo de la mano.

-Claro- Dijo Harry, tomando el camino a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Al acercársele ya dentro de la sala, ella cerró toda distancia entre ellos, besándolo apasionadamente, con la ocasional separación para tomar aire antes de continuar. En algún momento, Ginny le quitó su camisa a Harry, quien hizo lo mismo con la blusa de ella, recargando posando sus manos en su cadera después. La mano de Ginny, sin embargo, buscó a tientas el botón de los jeans de Harry, pero algo hizo que éste reaccionara. Sujetó y apartó la mano de la chica y ella se separó de él.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-

-Eh, ¿no crees que estamos llevando esto un poco rápido?-

-¿Por qué lo piensas? Nos conocemos desde hace años, además no es la primera vez que andamos.-

-Ya sé, pero ah, no sé, tengo un presentimiento raro, una vocecilla que me dice que pare antes de que sea tarde-

-Pues ignórala- Dijo Ginny haciéndole ojitos.

-No puedo, en verdad no-

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, discúlpame-

-Está bien Ginny, tal vez a la otra- Dijo Harry, desanimado.

-Ven, volvamos a la sala común- Ginny dijo, tomándolo de la mano.

Hermione estaba buscando libros de pociones, ya que ese pequeño dato le había dado una pequeña pista… si tan solo pudiera recordar qué poción tiene esos efectos… al menos estaba 100 por ciento segura de que era una poción…

Había estado en ello durante un buen tiempo, y ya tenía hambre. Revisó su reloj y vio que era hora del almuerzo.

Posponiendo su investigación para otro momento se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde no había casi nadie. Empezó a comer, pero al extender su mano para tomar un poco de postre, todo desapareció.

-¡Me lleva!- Maldijo. Tenía antojo de algo dulce. –_Espera un momento, lo que sea que haya mandado la Sra. Weasley tiene que ser dulce ¿no?_- Pensó para sí misma y volvió a la torre de los Premios Anuales.

Al llegar vio a Harry tendido en el sofá, dormido profundamente. Sonrió para sí, lo besó tiernamente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Pronto encontró el empaque y lo abrió: una caja de chocolates. –_Perfecto, justo lo que quería_- Dijo para sí y empezó a comer… y a sentirse rara.

-_Mierda, tal vez SÍ haya algo en estas cosas… debería decirle a Harry… no, está durmiendo… ¿y por qué a Harry? ¿Por qué no a … Ron? ¿Desde cuándo…? No importa, creo que iré a verlo, después de todo tiene tiempo que no hablo con el como se debe_-

Se levantó y fue directo a la sala común de Gryffindor, esperando ver ahí a Ron, pero no estaba. –_Qué raro… tal vez Ginny pueda decirme dónde está_-

-¡Hola Ginny!-

-Oh, hola Hermione- Saludó Ginny

-Oye, ¿has visto a Ron últimamente?-

-Sip, pasó por aquí hace como cinco minutos, creo que fue a los terrenos-

-Ya, gracias Ginny- Dijo Hermione, dándose media vuelta.

-Nos vemos-

En cuanto la castaña se fue, la sonrisa falsa de Ginny se tornó en una real, más malévola. –Ahora que no hay seguridad, robemos el banco-

Hermione salió de la sala común y se dirigió a los terrenos, tomando varios atajos que sus patrullas nocturnas le habían enseñado, o eso le hacía creer la poción, pero muy en el fondo sabía que había sido Harry, esperando llegar más pronto. -_¿Por qué la prisa?_- Le preguntó su vocecilla interior.

-_Tengo que encontrar a Ron_-

-_¿Como por qué?-_

_-No sé, sólo quiero estar con él-_

_-¿Estás segurísima de eso?-_

_-Ajá-_

Su vocecilla trataba de hacerla ver la realidad, pero esa poción en verdad era muy potente.

Pronto encontró al muchacho pelirrojo sentado bajo el haya cerca del lago, se sonrió y caminó hacia él.

-Hola Ron, ¿por qué tan solito?-

-¿Qué? Ah, hola Hermione- Respondió Ron, saliendo de su trance –Ah, no es nada-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, claro- Dijo él, logrando sonreír.

-Estás conciente de que eres un asco mintiendo, ¿verdad?-

-En verdad no es nada-

-OK, no me digas si no quieres, pero ven conmigo- Se rindió Hermione, pero se levantó y le tendió su mano a Ron, que la aceptó sonriendo.

-_Excelente, funcionó_-

Emprendieron la marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero a medio camino Hermione cambió de rumbo.

-¿A dónde vamos Hermione?-

-Ssh, ya verás- Respondió ella sonriendo, a pesar de que su voz interior ya gritaba desesperada.

-_¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, DESPIERTA CON UN CARAJO! ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA DE LOS WEASLEY, ¡TU EN VERDAD AMAS A HARRY!... con lo mucho que me serviría ese condenado muérdago, si es lo que creo que es…-_

Para su desgracia, dicho muérdago flotaba sobre la cabeza de un muchacho que recién despertaba tres pisos más arriba.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a un espejo que contenía un cuarto secreto detrás, que estaba bloqueado. Hermione abrió el pasadizo con su varita y oh sorpresa, el cuarto no estaba derrumbado.

-Bien, justo como lo esperaba, no está bloqueado, sólo que sí es demasiado espacioso…-

-Oye, ¿por qué escogiste venir aquí?-

-Para que podamos estar solos…creo que sólo hay una persona más que sabe de la existencia de este cuarto-

-¿Harry?-

-Hmm… ni idea- Respondió Hermione, gracias a la poción –Pero Remus sabe-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Calma, no creo que venga por aquí, cree que se vino abajo o algo así-

-P-p-pero Hermione, ¿qué tal si no cacha?-

-¿Qué nunca te callas o qué?-

-Bueno, si, pero…-

Hermione suspiró y lo calló mediante un beso. Ron se calló inmediatamente y respondió el beso que siguió hasta que Hermione empezó a sentir que lo que hacía estaba mal, que debería guardar eso para alguien más, así que se separó rápidamente, con una expresión de culpa en el rostro.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Oh, no es nada, sólo que… siento como que algo está mal.-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me amas?-

-No, sí, pero…-

-_¡NO ES CIERTO!_- gritaba su vocecilla interior -_¡TÚ AMAS A HARRY!-_

Pero al parecer Hermione no podía oírla.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Es un mal momento?- Preguntó Ron

-No sé, algo traigo o no sé qué me pasa. Rayos, odio ser tan aguafiestas-

-Hey, está bien, no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres, no te voy a obligar-

-Gracias Ron, en verdad te lo agradezco- Respondió Hermione sonriendo.

-_Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, si te estoy obligando a amarme_- Pensó Ron, sin decirlo en voz alta. Simplemente abrazó a Hermione y la dejó ir a donde quiera que quisiera ir.

**N/A.- Bueno, eso es todo, por favor dejen un review para lanzarme jitomates o jalarme las orejas por no actualizar, o simplemente para decirme si les está gustando o no el fic.**


	11. Todo se Pierde en la Confusión

**N/A.- Hola de nuevo! Lo se, soy una mala persona, dejando de actualizar, pero bueno, la escuela me traía como loco. En fin aquí les traigo un capítulo más, ojalá lo disfruten.**

Disclaimer: Si ese universo fuera de mi propiedad, no estaría preocupándome porque reprobé programación, o sí?

**Capítulo 11.- Todo se pierde en la confusión**

Hermione caminaba hacia la torre de los Premios Anuales con miles de preguntas en la cabeza. Simplemente no sabía que rayos había pasado cuando estuvo con Ron y eso la tenía completamente frustrada.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? No lo creo...- Se quejaba en voz alta. -¡Diablos! ¡Lo arruine todo!-

-¡Hey Hermione!- Malfoy la vio y le dio curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hermione un poco groseramente, pero al ver que era Malfoy se relajó un poco -Lo siento Draco-

-No importa...- Se calló después, viendo que alguien venía. -¡Apártate de mi camino, Sangre Sucia!- Dijo agresivamente.

-¿Perdón? El castillo no es de tu propiedad- Dijo ella fingiendo indignación.

Al pasar los de primer año la esquina, Malfoy buscó una puerta, la ubicó, abrió y entró al aula. Hermione lo siguió, cerrando la puerta y poniéndole un encantamiento silenciador.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?-

-No se, sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué te trae tan frustrada de repente?-

-Pues...no, nada, olvídalo-

-Vamos Hermione, puedes confiar en mi, lo juro. Es más, si quieres puedes hechizarme hasta el cansancio si le digo a alguien-

-Tentador, tentador- Dijo Hermione, fingiendo acariciar su inexistente barba -Pero nah, creo que puedo confiar en ti. Verás, estoy molesta conmigo misma por aguafiestas- Dijo ella, poniendo cara.

-¿Aguafiestas? No entiendo Granger- Ahora se sentía extraño usar su apellido.

-Sí. Verás, estaba con Ron y no estábamos besando...- Un rubor coloreó el rostro de la chica -Pero de la nada empecé a sentirme rara, como que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal... ¡Carajo! Me odio a mi misma...- Gritó frustrada.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Ron?- Hermione asintió -¿Ron Weasley?-

-¿Qué acaso conoces a otro?-

-Pues no, pero...- Malfoy estaba verdaderamente confundido, hasta que le empezó a funcionar el cerebro como debe ser. -_Por favor dime que no tomaron la poción..._- Pensó

-Yyy...ehh...¿Por qué se andaban besando?- La pregunta lo hizo recibir un zape de parte de Hermione.

-¿Por qué besas a alguien, tarado?- Dijo ella mientras Malfoy repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez -_Nomás no digas que lo amas_-

-Porque lo amas, o _la _amas en tu caso, menso-

A Malfoy se le cayó la boca hasta el piso -Bromeas ¿no?- Hermione lo miró ofendida -OK, ¿estás total, completa y absolutamente SEGURA de que lo amas?-

-¿Por qué no habría de?- Preguntó la castaña y su vocecita interior le gritó en el oído por enésima vez -_¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO HERMIONE!!! ¡VAMOS! ¡ESCÚCHAME!-_ Esa vocecita fue acallada inmediatamente por la poción.

-De veras que no te entiendo- Dijo Malfoy rindiéndose. Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero le dijo antes -Nomás no digas que no te lo advertí-

Malfoy caminaba sin siquiera fijarse a dónde iba, ni siquiera alzó la vista una sola vez, de tan metido que iba en sus pensamientos

_-¡Con un demonio! Les advertí y aun así la tomó-_

_-¿Qué tal que no fue su culpa? ¿Lo habías pensado?-_

_-No sé, es demasiado lista para eso, debería haberse dado cuenta antes-_

_-Quizá no se lo esperaba...-_

_-¡Pero se lo advertí!-_

_-Si, bueno, pero qué tal que recibió algo completamente inofensivo y la comadreja esa le puso ahí la poción sin que ella se enterara siquiera-_

_-Chance- _Malfoy suspiró _-Sólo espero que Potter no haya tomado la suya, o su relación y muchos pequeños secretos ser irán derechito al carajo..._-

Salió de su trance justo a tiempo para ver a Harry y Ginny agarrados de la mano yendo quién sabe a donde. Su boca se le cayó hasta el piso de las mazmorras, si no es que más abajo. Cuando reaccionó la cerró, caminando de prisa hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA! No me creo que los dos se hayan bebido la poción. Ya valió, Potter era una de las armas más valiosas contra el Señor Oscuro y esa perrita lo destruyó... ¡MIERDÍSIMA!-_

Sin siquiera fijarse gritó la última palabra y para su desgracia, Lupin estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

-¿Qué fue eso Sr. Malfoy?- Preguntó, siendo un profesor, a pesar de que él las utilizaba cuando estaba a solas con Harry y Hermione.

-Te vale ¿no?- Respondió sin fijarse a quién le hablaba, pero al fijarse, un poco tarde, se puso más pálido si eso era posible. -Lo siento profesor- Se disculpó inmediatamente.

-Sabe que eso no es suficiente joven Malfoy. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, y necesito que venga a mi oficina.

-_Ahora si ya la...espera un minuto. Él se lleva con Potter y Hermione, tal vez pueda ayudarlos..._-

Entraron a la oficina de Lupin, y cuando Malfoy se sento, preguntó.

-Ahora sí, ¿podría explicarme qué fue lo que le hizo decir eso?-

-Lo siento profesor, se me salió...escuche- Malfoy decidió ir al grano –Ha-Potter y Granger están en problemas.

_-Diablos, casi uso el nombre de Potter. Eso hubiera sido muy estúpido de mi parte... ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me disculpo con este licántropo?-_

-¿Problemas de qué tipo?- Preguntó Lupin

-Tranquilo, no es nada mortal, sólo que ambos tomaron una poción de amor que prepararon los Weasley-

-¿Tienes evidencia?-

-Hmm... ¿por dónde empezar?- Malfoy le contó a Lupin acerca de haber visto tanto a Harry como a Hermione después de que se tomaran la poción, lo que vio en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona y el incesante coqueteo de Ginny cada que se encontraba cerca de Harry.

-Bueno, eso prueba tu teoría. ¿De casualidad reconociste de qué poción se trataba?-

-No...señor- Se apresuró a agregar -Espere, sí sé cual es, se llama poción _Kotei Kannen.-_

Lupin alzó una ceja -Nunca había oído de ella-

Malfoy suspiró -Es una poción de amor muy poderosa, bueno, no es de amor en sí, sino de obsesión. La creó una bruja geisha en Japón, y es un maldito dolor de cabeza.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace o qué?-

-Hace que el que la bebe se enamore al punto de la obsesión de la persona que la preparó-

-Todas las pociones de amor hacen eso- Comentó Lupin

-No te hagas el listo Lupin, ya sé que todas hacen eso, déjame terminar. Ese no es el problema más grande, lo peor de la poción es que no hay antídoto-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó Lupin, parándose de su silla de un brinco.

-Calma, calma, sí hay una forma de anular la poción- Lupin arqueó una ceja de nuevo. -Peeeero supongo que es más probable matar a un dragón de una sola pedrada...-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-El que la bebe debe besar a la persona que en verdad ama...bajo la influencia de la poción, lo que aumenta la probabilidad de anularla de cero al número más próximo-

-Ya veo...pues va a estar difícil hacerlos reaccionar...-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿En serio piensas hacerlos reaccionar?- Malfoy preguntó, bastante sorprendido por lo que dijo Lupin.

-Nop. ellos solos volverán a la normalidad antes de enero, te apuesto lo que quieras- Dijo Lupin sonriendo -Ahora mejor vete a tu sala común o te meterás en más problemas.-

-S-si, gracias profesor-

-Ah y llámame Remus fuera de clase-

-De acuerdo- Malfoy respondió confundido -Con permiso-

-Propio-

Salió, confundido una vez más, pero ahora sí mantuvo la boca cerrada hasta que llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, donde suspiró al llegar. Era una de las cosas que habían cambiado desde su regreso. Había perdido a todos sus matones, ya que todos sabían de su traición al Señor Oscuro. -_Al menos no me han atacado hasta ahora-_ Le dio la contraseña a la entrada y la atravesó. Por suerte no había nadie, pero sin arriesgarse se fue a su dormitorio y se tumbó en su cama.

-_Este baile va a ser un maldito dolor de cabeza_- Pensó con pesar mientras cerraba los ojos. Tiempo después los abrió y vio su reloj. Eran las 8 de la noche y tenía permiso de estar fuera hasta las 9. Tiempo suficiente para buscar una forma de ayudarle a Potter y a Granger. Se levantó, tomó su varita y salió.

Lupin se dirigía hacia la gárgola que ocultaba la entrada a la oficina de McGonagall, a la cual dio la contraseña (Edgar Cloggs) y pudo entrar. Llamó a la puerta y oyó la voz de alguien diciendo -Entre-. Obedeció y encontró a la directora sentada tras su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa Remus?- Preguntó cuando vio la desesperación en su rostro.

-Ah, no es nada Minerva, sólo que Harry y Hermione tomaron una poción de amor muy poderosa-

-¿Es cierto entonces?- Preguntó uno de los retratos de los antiguos directores.

-Temo que sí Everard- Respondió el retrato de Dumbledore.

-Así que si el Sr. Malfoy estaba en lo correcto, tomaron la poción Kotei Kannen, ¿no es así Remus?-

-Temo que sí Minerva, y la única forma de anular sus efectos es...- Comenzó Remus.

-Si Harry besa a Hermione por su propia voluntad- Terminó Dumbledore. _Si, el Sr. Malfoy ya nos había informado de ello hace rato, gracias Remus-

-Ya veo, ¿qué hacemos entonces Minerva?-

-No te preocupes Remus. Si en verdad se aman mutuamente, eso que está sobre Harry los ayudará- Aseguró el retrato de Dumbledore sonriendo.

-El muérdago que flota sobre su cabeza todo el tiempo.-

-Exacto. Y Remus, recuerda siempre que el amor es miles de veces más poderoso que la obsesión-

Lupin suspiró -Espero que tengas razón Dumbledore-

Harry se dirigía a la torre de los Premios Anuales con la misma pregunta en la cabeza que llevaba ahí ya varios minutos. ¿Por qué se detuvo? El la amaba, ella lo amaba y se conocían de años, ¿así que por qué le pidió a Ginny que se detuviera? ¿Qué lo llevó a hacerlo? No podía perdonarselo...pero había por ahí una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza, pero no sabía qué rayos decía, se oía mucho más distante que de costumbre y no captaba sus palabras.

Al llegar a la torre, encontró a Hermione sentada en el sofá, mirando la chimenea como ida, frunciendo el entrecejo y mordiéndose el labio, como siempre hacía al pensar seriamente. Bajo otras circunstancias le hubiera preguntado qué pensaba, pero la poción lo hacía ignorarla prácticamente por completo. Ya se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando oyó que Hermione lo llamaba.

-¿Harry?-

-Hey, ¿qué pasa Hermione?-

-¿Dónde andabas?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¿De pura casualidad andabas con Ginny?-

-Eeeeh...Si, ¿por?-

-Ah no, por nada-

-Hmm, por lo general tú no piensas en cosas así, ¿qué sucede?-

-De veras, no es nada...espera...por qué ya no estás allá?-

Harry alzó una ceja -¿En verdad quieres saber?-

Hermione se encogió de hombros -Tal vez-

Harry suspiró. -Bueno estabamos...haciendo algo...privado...tú sabes ¿no? Y de pronto sentí como que...-

-¿Como que estabas haciendo algo malo?- Hermione interrumpió.

-Sí, ¿cómo sabes?-

-Porque algo así sentí ahorita que estaba con Ron- Harry arqueó una ceja -Pero no me creas mucho, tal vez sólo estaba nerviosa-

-Pueque...- Harry bostezó -Sabes, estoy a puto de caer de cara y quedarme dormido, así que mejor me iré a la cama- Anunció y se dirigió a su recámara con los pensamientos de antes y además con lo que le acababa de decir Hermione aún retumbando en sus oídos.

Hermione, por su parte, se mantuvo pensando en lo que había hecho con Ron, la forma en que había arruinado todo, la conversación que acababa de tener con Harry y poco a poco terminó dormida en el sofá de la sala común.

_Caminaba por un pasillo, tratando de alcanzar a la persona del final de éste. El maldito pasillo parecía ser infinito y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. A pesar de todo parecía que no se acercaba ni un centímetro. Comenzó a correr, ya desesperado, pero no parecía poder alcanzarla. Seguía corriendo, maldiciendo por lo bajo y por fin parecía avanzar, hasta que la alcanzó. Traía puesto un vestido blanco, sus rizos castaños caían en su espalda y estaba descalza. A su nariz llegaban rastros de su dulce aroma, el cual reconoció y sonrió. La tomó de la mano y la hizo voltear a verlo. Al hacerlo ella se sonrió también. Quizo aproximar su rostro al de ella, para probar sus labios, pero llegó a un punto en que ya no se podía acercar más. Al ver que era imposible retrocedió un poco,y al hacerlo, ella se convirtió en arena y se dejó llevar por un viento inexistente. Volteó a ver quién había hecho eso, pero al terminar de dar media vuelta, tenía los labios de Ginny presionando contra los suyos en un beso, y el a regañadientes posó sus manos en su cintura._

Harry despertó sobresaltado por el sueño que acababa de tener. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿por qué soñó con Hermione y más importante aún, por qué la quiso besar? -_Para mi suerte Ginny no sabe Legeremancia, o ya me habría maldecido hasta el cansancio_- Pensó agradecido.

Pasó distraídamente su mano frente al pabilo de la vela de su mesita de noche, que se encendió y volteó a ver su reloj de pulso.

-Me lleva el carajo...- Murmuró. Eran, según su reloj, las 3:40 de la mañana. Decidió que ya no se iba a poder volver a dormir, así que se levantó y las luces de su habitación se encendieron, se puso su traje de baño, tomó su toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de la piscina. Abrió la puerta y se asomó un poco para asegurarse de que no estuviera Hermione ahí dentro, cosa poco probable a semejante hora, pero prefirió prevenir que lamentar.

Al estar cien por ciento seguro de que ella no estaba ahí, entró de un clavado y nadó algunas vueltas. Después decidió reposar un poco sentado en el asiento que rodeaba toda la pared de la piscina, dejando tan sólo su cabeza fuera del agua. Se sentó ahí y dejó que el agua caliente lo relajara hasta el punto de quedarse dormido. Despertó tiempo después, al percibir un aroma que conocía, mas no identificaba. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y recuperó sus sentidos uno a uno, para escuchar un movimiento como alguien quitándose ropa detrás de el. Volteó y vio a Hermione quitándose su blusa, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Harry carraspeó para hacerse notar.

Hermione se sobresaltó y miró al rededor del cuarto hasta que notó la cabeza de Harry asomándose por fuera del agua, mirándola. Soltó un gritito y a toda prisa trató de ponerse sus prendas de nuevo.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la chica molesta mientras trataba de ponerse su ropa de nuevo.

-Pues me desperté estúpidamente temprano y vine aquí...al parecer me quedé dormido- Contestó el otro sinceramente y luegó frunció el ceño. -Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es que no me viste?-

-Para ser honesta, eres tan perezoso para levantarte que no creí que ya estuvieras aquí o despierto siquiera, entonces sólo me empecé a desvestir sin siquiera fijarme en si había alguien o no- Explicó Hermione. -Pero creo que mejor me salgo para que tu puedas salir de ahí-

-Sí, sería bueno-

Hermione salió del cuarto con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y esperó unos cinco minutos antes de volver a entrar, y cuando lo hizo, Harry ya había salido del cuarto. Se desnudó por completo y se echó un clavado, haciendo nota mental de usar un traje de baño la próxima vez.

Harry mientras salió del agua, se secó y salió por la puerta encantada para ir a cualquiera de los cuartos, dependiendo de quién la utilizara. Se vistió, tomó el mapa del merodeador, salió de la torre y lo activó. Sus ojos se tornaron en automático hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y se encontró con que Ginny estaba tomando un baño justo en ese momento y se imaginó como se vería ella en ese instante, siendo adolescente y todo, pero en su lugar la imagen de Hermione en ropa interior de hace unos minutos se coló entre sus pensamientos. Harry sacudió fuerte su cabeza para quitarse esa imagen y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, revisando el mapa cada minuto para revisar que no se hubiera ido aun, pero cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Ginny ni siquiera había salido de las regaderas. Harry rió para sus adentros y pensó -_Qué bueno que las chicas tomen tanto tiempo en arreglarse_-

-¿Contraseña?- Preguntó una voz que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Ah si- Preguntó despistado hasta que vio a la Dama Gorda y recordó -_Adeste Fideles_-

La Dama Gorda le sonrió y le dio el pase.

La sala común se encontraba vacía, pero en cuanto el entró, Ron terminó de bajar la escalera de caracol proveniente del dormitorio de séptimo curso, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, con una cara de hambre que hizo reír a Harry. Ron volteó a buscar al dueño de la risa y se encontró al pelinegro.

-Hey amigo, ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-Nada, nada, sólo espero a Ginny-

-_Bien, también se comió sus chocolates_- Pensó Ron, después suspiró y dijo alegremente -Suerte con eso, puede tardar horas en arreglarse, con algo de suerte alcanzarás un poco de postre-

-Oh, cállate Ron- Una voz dijo desde la escalera de caracol que daba al dormitorio de las chicas. Al bajar una pelirroja de dicha escalera, le sonrió a Harry. -Hola amor-

-Hola Ginny- Respondió él, acercándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura y besándola.

Cuando se separaron, Ginny preguntó -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-¿Ahora es un crimen venir por ti para ir a desayunar juntos?- Preguntó Harry, fingiendo que la pregunta le había dolido.

Ginny rió -Por supuesto que no Harry, vamos-

Harry tomó su mano, sin soltarla durante todo el camino al gran comedor. Encontraron un par de asientos contiguos y se sentaron a comer. Algo tan inusual levantó sospechas y ocasionó murmullos y dedos señalándolos, lo que hizo que Ginny tuviera que ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por otro lado, Harry estaba ya tan acostumbrado a que lo señalaran todo el tiempo, así que sólo los ignoro, sin siquiera oír lo que decían.

Poco después llegaron Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano, lo que ocasionó aún más murmullos, lo que ya impacientó a Harry.

-Ginny, ¿por qué todos me miran, apuntan con el dedo y murmuran...otra vez?-

-Ni idea- Respondió la pelirroja, haciéndose la desentendida.

-Ginny- Repitió Harry en un tono firme pero gentil.

-Ok ok- Cedió ella -Todos están en ese plan porque juran y perjuran que tú andas con Hermione-

-¿Qué dices, los callamos?- Harry preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Respondió ella del mismo modo.

Acortaron la distancia entre ellos y se besaron, lo que ocasionó varios silbidos por parte de los chicos, y miradas de envidia de las chicas, y también de algunos chicos, ya que Ginny tenía su encanto.

Harry se dirigía esa noche a su clase de baile con McGonagall, al igual que Hermione, y coincidieron al llegar a la puerta. Harry abrió, dando el paso a Hermione por pura cortesía, entrando después de ella. McGonagall ya los esperaba en el aula. La lección dio comienzo, con ambos bailando con el otro a regañadientes, pero poco a poco empezaron a sentirse más cómodos bailando uno con el otro. Hermione se sentía bien, como si así debieran ser las cosas, como si ella debiera estar con Harry y no con Ron...

-_¿Por qué pienso eso? Yo amo a Ron, no a Harry...pero esto se siente bien, parece lo correcto...¡REACCIONA HERMIONE!-_

Por otro lado Harry tenía más o menos el mismo problema.

-_Por Dios, esto se siente normal, cómodo, así debería ser todo el... ¡Hey! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tú amas a Ginny, no a Hermione!_-

Cuando McGonagall vio en sus caras la extraña batalla que libraban en sus mentes la poción y el muérdago así que mejor detuvo la lección y los dejó irse a su torre, para evitar problemas.

Como salieron a las 9 de la noche de esa lección, ambos decidieron ir a la torre, pero sin mirarse uno al otro, cada quien perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar a la torre Harry dio la contraseña, entraron y se fueron a dormir sin siquiera despedirse uno de otro.

**N/A.- Bueno gente, eso es todo por ahora, trataré de subir el siguiente más rápido. Por mientras dejen un review para decirme qué piensan de este capi.**


	12. Se Levanta la Maldición

**N/A.- Wow, ya tenía siglos sin actualizar esta cosa, pero bueno, entre el trabajo de verano, mudanza y una semana de vacaciones que tomé, no tuve exactamente mucho tiempo para trabajar en esto. Eeeeen fin, disfruten su lectura mis queridos lectores.**

Disclaimer: Mmmm no, aún no soy JK Rowling así que el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, de lo contrario no habría trabajado en verano.

**Capítulo 12.- Se levanta la maldición.**

Tres días era todo lo que quedaba entre la última lección de baile y el baile de navidad, y pasaron tan rápido como pudieron, llevando a todos a ese día tan anhelado por unos y odiado por otros. Odiado sobre todo por Harry, que tendría que bailar con Hermione y no con Ginny, y no a falta de haberlo intentado.

-----Flashback-----

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó Harry bastante molesto.

Harry había ido a la oficina de McGonagall para preguntar si podía tener a Ginny como pareja para el baile en vez de a Hermione.

McGonagall suspiró. -Potter, ya te lo dije, es muy tarde para cambiarlo, además quiero que bailen los Premios Anuales juntos, así que lo siento, serán usted y a Srta. Granger como habíamos quedado- Dijo con una mirada que decía "y es mi última palabra".

Harry suspiró, deseó un buen día a la profesora y se fue.

-----Fin del flashback-----

Hermione tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada por la idea, ya que tendría que bailar con Harry. Sí, es cierto que sólo era una canción, pero ella hubiera querido bailar con Ron y no con Harry.

Anhelado para Ginny, porque ese sería el día en que trataría de convencer a Harry de hacer algo mas...íntimo... con ella. Anhelado también para Ron, ya que pasaría la noche con Hermione. Al parecer Ron era bastante más infantil que su hermana, ya que no fantaseaba con cosas de semejante calibre.

Pero el que más anhelaba y anticipaba ese día era una pintura, una que colgaba en la oficina de la directora. Así es, el retrato de Dumbledore, ya que él sabía que esa era la última prueba para el amor mutuo de Harry y Hermione.

Harry estaba en su cuarto, alistándose para la terrible noche.

-_¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto, si odio bailar? Y aunque me gustara, ni siquiera voy a bailar con Ginny, sino con Hermione, me lleva la que me trajo._-

Convenientemente la poción le hacía "olvidar" que había disfrutado bailar con Hermione, aunque sólo sin público presente.

Cuando por fin bajó a la sala común de los Premios Anuales se topó con Hermione, que había elegido ese mismo instante para también ella bajar de su cuarto.

Traía exactamente el mismo vestuario que llevó a la boda de Bill y Fleur, sin una sola modificación, a excepción de que ya le quedaba un poco más ceñido y acentuaba mejor su figura. Si Harry no hubiera estado bajo la influencia de la poción de Ginny, otro gallo habría cantado, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, prácticamente la ignoró, cosa que a ella tampoco le molestó demasiado, de hecho ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Bajaron al vestíbulo juntos, sin hablarse o siquiera mirarse uno al otro, en un completo silencio bastante inusual entre ellos. Fue hasta que ellos llegaron a la base de la escalera de mármol que McGonagall los vio.

-Ahí están- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos -Escuchen, el baile empieza en 10 minutos, asegúrense de estar en la puerta del Gran Comedor para entonces.-

-Sí profesora- Contestaron al unísono. Después localizaron a un par de pelirrojos y caminaron hacia ellos.

Ginny volteó y sonrió cuando Harry la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

-Hola amor- Dijo él.

Hermione caminó lo más rápido que pudo, dado que no confiaba en poder correr con los tacones y se arrojó a los brazos de Ron.

-Hola, te ves hermosa- le dijo Ron.

-Oh, gracias- Respondió Hermione ruborizándose. -Tú también estás muy guapo hoy-

-Gracias-

Platicaron cerca de 10 minutos hasta que McGonagall los interrumpió.

-Creo que es hora de que vayan preparando Sr. Potter y Srta. Granger-

Los susodichos suspiraron y dejaron a los dos pelirrojos atrás, mientras estos se dirigían al Gran Comedor con el resto de los alumnos.

Cuando entraron, todo mundo les aplaudió, y caminaron hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Al llegar, Harry tomó a Hermione por la cintura y colocó la mano de ella en la suya como ya tenían bien practicado, Hermione por otro lado posó la mano que no tenía sobre la de Harry en su hombro. La música comenzó, y ellos a bailar al mismo tiempo. Sabían la canción de memoria ya, y bailaron sin falla hasta que percibieron un aroma que creían desaparecido...y con él empezaron a sentirse raros. Sentían que todo estaba bien en ese momento, como si así debieran ser las cosas.

Ambos se sentían inmersos en un enorme dilema mental, pero sus pies se movían mecánicamente, repitiendo los pasos que ya habían memorizado y practicado tanto. Harry pensaba, o mejor dicho debatía consigo mismo, ¿a quién amaba? ¿En verdad amaba a Ginny o amaba a Hermione? No podía dejar de pensar en la hija menor de los Weasley, pero tenía en frente a Hermione, y a su parecer era muy hermosa.

Sin embargo nadie notó nada extraño en la pareja que bailaba frente a ellos hasta que terminó la pieza. Todos aplaudieron animadamente hasta que Harry se acercó más a Hermione y presionó sus labios contra los de ella en un suave y tierno beso.

Todo mundo dejó de aplaudir en seco, incluso el tiempo parecía haberse detenido hasta que el trozo de muérdago encantado que llevaba ya 24 días flotando sobre la cabeza de Harry comenzó a emitir grandes cantidades de humo rosado y rojo que envolvió a ambos. Al terminar, el muérdago cayó al suelo y cogió fuego.

Por fin Harry notó lo que estaba haciendo: estaba besando a Hermione frente a toda la escuela. Se espantó un poco, pero al notar que ella no interrumpía el beso ni se separaba de él, él tampoco hizo nada. Después de lo que parecieran días para ellos, se separaron, sonriendo.

-Hola hermosa- Dijo Harry

-Hola- Respondió Hermione, profundamente sonrojada

El Gran Comedor entró en un silencio sepulcral hasta que alguien del público silbó, entonces todo mundo comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo, todos a excepción de un par de pelirrojos cuyas bocas se habían caído hasta las mazmorras o más abajo aún. Ginny incluso lloraba de la rabia.

Al terminar el aplauso comenzó otro vals y varias parejas decidieron abrir pista. Hermione, sabiendo bien que Harry no volvería a bailar decidió irse a sentar a una de las muchas mesas desperdigadas por todo el salón, pero antes de que pudiera irse, Harry alcanzó a tomarla de la mano. Ella se volvió y fijó sus ojos en los de él.

-Hermione, ¿te importaría bailar conmigo una vez más?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Harry!-

Harry hizo una profunda reverencia, y Hermione la devolvió, ofreciendo su mano. Harry la tomó y colocó su otra mano en la cintura de ella. Hermione posó su mano libre en el hombro de Harry y comenzaron a bailar, disfrutándolo esta vez. Al finalizar la canción se dirigieron a una mesa, cuando Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó, pero sus facciones se tensaron al ver que se trataba de Ginny.

-Este...Harry, ¿te...te molestaría bailar una canción conmigo?-

-A decir verdad sí me molestaría Ginny, y no lo haré. En verdad te pasaste de la raya ¿sabes? Aún te quería como a una hermana menor, pero no, tenías que ir y ponerme bajo la influencia de una poción de amor. Rompiste los cimientos de nuestra amistad Ginevra. Lo siento, pero no quiero volver a cruzar palabra contigo. En verdad lo lamento mucho, porque como ya te dije, eras como una hermana menor para mí.- Respondió Harry firmemente.

Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Como pudo ser tan estúpida? La cegó s avaricia y ahora lo había perdido para siempre. Se odiaba a sí misma. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No crees que fuiste demasiado duro con ella Harry?- Le preguntó Hermione

-Lo siento Hermione, pero ella sabía que ya no la amaba de esa manera y aún así me forzó a hacerlo. Además se atrevió a utilizar un filtro de amor, y están prohibidos en Hogwarts, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso- Le respondió él.

-¿En verdad serías capaz de dejar que la expulsen? Sólo hazte esa pregunta- Le dijo Hermione.

-Obviamente no, no pienso dejar que se haga algo tan grande. Recuerda que es como mi hermana pequeña, y aún la amo de esa forma. Aún así me temo que me tomará bastante tiempo perdonarla por completo.-

-¿Por completo? O sea que...-

-Sí, la perdono hasta cierto punto, y también a Ron, ya que el también es como un hermano para mí. Ambos fueron cegados por la avaricia, uno de los siete pecados capitales, según Dante, y es ante uno de los que uno sucumbe más fácil, y de los que trae peores actos y consecuencias-

-Lo sé, y en verdad me siento mal por ella- Dijo Hermione, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Oye, tranquila, los perdonaré, pero sólo no por ahora- Respondió Harry, acariciando su rostro con sus manos.

-De acuerdo- Contestó Hermione sonriéndole.

Harry la atrajo hacia él para abrazar, cosa que ella reciprocó, dejándose llevar por la sensación pacífica del momento.

La fiesta siguió hasta pasada la medianoche, y Harry y Hermione se quedaron hasta el final. Para cuando volvieron a su torre ya eran las 2 de la madrugada.

-Oye, Mione- Le dijo Harry cuando llegaron al cobijo de su sala común

-Dime-

-Sabes, creo que acabamos de revelar al mundo nuestro peqeño secreto- Le dijo él pensativo.

-Pues ya era hora ¿no crees?- Le respondió ella sonriendo.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón, además, el mentado muérdago ya no me persigue tampoco. Dos pájaros con un solo tiro-

-Pareciera que esas eran las circunstancias especiales de las que McGonagall habló-

Harry recordó ese anuncio en el Gran Comedor del día que el muérdago lo comenzó a seguir a todos lados. -Sí, puede que tengas razón...raro en ella...y en Dumbledore- Añadió con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó Hermione fingiéndose ofendida.

-Nada- Dijo Harry con ojos de "yo no hice nada"

-Ven acá, tú...- Dijo Hermione besándolo, no con dulzura sino con pasión.

Harry le respondió el beso, dando uno que otro pequeño mordizco al labio de ella. Después de un rato Hermione se separó.

-Espera un minuto, deja me pongo ropa más cómoda- Dijo ella, corriendo a su habitación.

Harry se sonrió y se dirigió a la suya. Se quitó la túnica de gala que tanto odiaba usar. Para él no había nada como la comodidad de la ropa casual muggle, como solía decir. Se puso el pantalón de la pijama, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse la parte de arriba, sintió como se escapaba de sus manos. Al voltear vio a Hermione recargada en el marco de la puerta, con su playera colgando de los dedos.

-¿Buscabas esto?- Dijo ella con una mirada traviesa.

-Este...de hecho sí, así que mejor devuélvela- Respondió Harry, avanzando hacia ella con la mano extendida. Cuando llegó a la puerta, trató de tomar su ropa, pero por una vez en la vida Hermione fue más rápida que los reflejos de buscador de Harry y movió su brazo, impidiendo que Harry la tomara.

-Por Dios Potter, ¿qué le pasó a tus reflejos de buscador?- Preguntó ella burlona.

-Mala idea Granger- Respondió Harry y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione.

Ella trató de librarse de las cosquillas, fallando miserablemente y riendo sin poder parar. En algún punto, Harry se detuvo por un instante en lo que la cargaba y la llevaba a su cama, donde siguió haciéndole cosquillas. Sólo paró cuando vio que Hermione en verdad necesitaba respirar.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Ya puedes respirar?- Preguntó después de un rato con un semblante que podría haber sido de preocupación, mismo que arruinó sonriendo ampliamente.

-S-sí, y-ya me siento mejor- Respondió ella.

-Excellente- Dijo Harry y comenzó a besarla.

Ella respondió el beso. Era suyo nuevamente, y esta vez no pensaba dejarlo ir. Harry rozó ligeramente sus labios con su lengua, y ella abrió mas su boca para poder besarlo bien, soltando un apenas audible gemido, mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello de él.

Harry la sujetó por la cintura y rodó en la cama para quedar de espaldas a la misma, con Hermione encima de él, después deslizó una mano por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su espalda.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeando, Hermione notó que los ojos de Harry delataban cansancio.

-Harry...-

-¿Sí?-

-Tal vez deberíamos dormir, estás bastante cansado-

-Sí...creo que sí, tienes razón- Admitió el, bostezando.

Rodaron de nuevo, para quedar los dos de costado, viéndose uno al otro. Harry depositó un beso tierno en la frente de Hermione.

-Dulces sueños Hermione-

-Buenas noches Harry-

Ambos se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó y notó que abrazaba algo suave y cálido que además olía dulce. Al abrir sus ojos, notó que algo castaño y enmarañando obstruía su campo de visión. Al recobrar sus otros sentidos se dio cuenta de que tenía sus brazos al rededor de Hermione, el aroma era claramente el de ella, aquella maraña castaña era sin duda su cabello. También notó que la cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo y recordó que ella le había robado su camiseta la noche anterior y nunca la devolvió, también, las piernas de ella estaban entrelazadas con las suyas, y a decir verdad, no se quejaba por nada de ello. De hecho sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ya se había deshecho del filtro de amor, del muérdago encantado y de tener que guardar su relación con Hermione en secreto, y encima de todo era Navidad, y seguramente tendría mínimo un regalo en la sala común esperándolo.

"_Los regalos pueden esperar_" pensó él "_Ya tengo aquí a mi lado todo lo que podría desear para Navidad o cualquier otra época del año. O mejor dicho, casi encima de mí_" Se rió por lo bajo al pensar en ello, lo cual fue un error, ya que Hermione se despertó debido al movimiento de su pecho.

Harry la escuchó quejarse y murmurar -Cinco minutos más Harry-

No pudo evitar reír de nuevo, y eso despertó completamente a Hermione. Ella sin embargo, aún medio dormida levanto la cabeza para verlo le dijo, aparentemente molesta

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, no ves que estoy cansada?-

Harry se sonrió y la besó brevemente, después le dijo alegremente -Feliz Navidad Mione-

Al estar medio dormida, Hermione tardó un poco en procesar lo que Harry le dijo, pero cuando lo logró le sonrió y respondió -Feliz Navidad Harry-

-Ven- Dijo él, sacándola de la cama-

-¿A dónde?-

-Seguramente hemos de tener al menos un regalo cada uno en la sala común ¿no?-

-¡Por supuesto! Lo había olvidado-

Harry rió y rodó los ojos. Continuó su camino, arrastrando a Hermione tras de sí. Al ver dos pequeños montículos de regalos sobre la mesa, uno para cada uno de ellos, ambos sonrieron y, actuando como niños de 5 años, en vez de como jóvenes de 17, corrieron a ver qué les habían regalado a cada uno.

Ambos obtuvieron el ya clásico suéter tejido de la Sra. Weasley, así como otros regalos entre los que figuraban un paquete de Sortilegios Weasley, cortesía de los gemelos. Al final quedaban sólo dos regalos sin abrir, uno para cada uno de ellos.

Hermione empezó a examinar el suyo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa Mione?- Preguntó Harry al notar que algo molestaba a su novia.

-Ah, nada, es sólo que éste no dice de parte de quién es- Respondió ella, indicando la pequeña caja envuelta en papel navideño.

-Ah, ese es mío- Le dijo Harry sonriendo en cuanto identificó la envoltura.

El semblante confundido de Hermione pasó inmediatamente a ser uno de emoción, mientras que volteaba su atención al pequeño paquete y le quitó emocionada la envoltura. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que en la tapa de la caja estaba grabado el escudo de Gringotts.

Con manos temblorosas abrió la caja, sólo para conseguir que sus ojos se abrieran aún más y se le cayera la boca hasta el Gran Comedor. Sacó de la cajita una cadena de otro de la que colgaba un medallon del mismo material. El medallon tenía el tamaño aproximado de un galeón, estaba hecho de oro puro, pero tenía marcas y símbolos den el perímetro diferentes a los de dicha moneda. Hermione, como la gran mayoría de los magos, no conocía el lenguaje de los duendes, sólo algunos símbolos básicos que sin embargo fueron suficientes para descifrar lo que decía.

-H-Harry- Dijo ella tartamudeando

-¿Sí?-

-¿E-es lo que creo que es?-

-Depende de qué crees tú que sea- Respondió Harry, haciendo una perfecta imitación del Gato Risueño.

-Harry, es un medallón que me da acceso ilimitado a tu bóveda de Gringotts- Respondió ella incrédula.

-Sí, ¿y?-

-¡¿Qué acaso estás loco?!-

-Pues según yo estoy perfectamente cuerdo, pero uno nunca sabe- Contestó Harry en una buena imitación de Dumbledore.

-Harry, esto es...- Empezó ella, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Mione, ya sé lo que es. Después de todo, fui yo el que se escabulló fuera de la escuela para ir a Gringotts a solicitarlo. Sabes, eres la única persona que ha estado conmigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, y nunca te lo he agradecido como se debe. Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de gratitud, por favor acéptala- Le dijo él con toda sinceridad.

Hermione vio esa sinceridad en sus ojos y decidió aceptarlo, dejando de lado el hecho de que ahora tenía acceso ilimitado a la nada despreciable fortuna de Harry, hasta que le vino una pregunta a la mente.

-Harry, ¿sabes lo que significa para los duendes de Gringotts el hecho de que me hayas dado este medallón?-

-Sí, me lo advirtieron, pero no pienses en ello...al menos no por ahora- Dijo las últimas cuatro palabras en un susurro que ella no escuchó -Sólo velo como una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento y ya-

-Pero...- Harry la volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez con un roce de sus labios contra los de ella.

-Nada de peros Hermione, no hay pero que valga, así que mejor tómalo- Dijo Harry en un tono que no permitía que lo refutaran.

Hermione no dijo nada, mejor lo besó de nuevo. Cuando se separaron Hermione notó varios sobres en la mesa. Frunciendo el ceño los tomó y vio que eran para Harry.

-Oye, son para ti, estaban en la mesa- Le dijo ella pasándole los sobres.

Harry los tomó y empezó a examinarlos. El primero era de Ginny, fácil de saber por su caligrafía. Otro era de Ron, pero no era para él, sino para Hermione. El último tenía el mismo sello de Gringotts que estaba en relieve en el medallon de Hermione.

-Ten Mione, éste es para ti- Dijo él pasándole la carta de Ron.

-¿QUÉ?- Dijo ella, tomó el sobre, lo abrió y empezó a leer la carta a toda velocidad.

_Querida Hermione:_

_No sé siquiera por qué te escribo esto, pero ruego porque no la rompas en cuanto veas mi letra en el sobre._

_Bien, si estás leyendo esto, significa que aún no la rompes...un pequeño alivio para mí algún día, supongo. No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que lamento haberte hecho beber esa poción, y lamento aún más siquiera haber pensado en hacerla, en verdad lo hago. Supongo que me consumió la envidia y la avaricia de tenerte cuando me enteré de lo de tú y Harry, ya que aún te amo, tal vez como a una hermana, pero tal vez como algo más. Sin embargo anoche, después de verte besar a Harry, aún bajo la influencia de la poción, comprendí que esta vez no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad contigo teniendo a Harry aquí y lo único que me queda es ofrecer mi apoyo a ambos. Espero que algún día puedas perdonar mi estupidez y mi ceguera, y que ambos sean felices uno con el otro_

_Con amor,_

_Ron._

Hermione estaba llorando cuando terminó de leer la carta y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, quien la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla.

-¿Qué decía amor?- Preguntó Harry casi en un murmullo.

-Ten, leela tú- Le respondió Hermione entre sollozos, dándole la carta.

Harry la leyó con un semblante inexpresivo. Aunque quisiera no podía llorar, por más que intentara, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera mal por su mejor amigo y decidió que, si bien no en ese momento, lo podría perdonar con el tiempo. Teniendo una leve sospecha de lo que diría la carta de Ginny, Harry rompió el sobre, sacó la carta y la comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Por favor no destruyas esta carta, al menos no antes de haberla leído._

_Estoy verdaderamente arrepentida por las cosas que hice, en verdad fue una completa estupidez de mi parte. Supongo que me cegó tanto la avaricia por querer tenerte de nuevo a mi lado que dejó de importarme lo que hiciera, o las consecuencias que eso tuviera, con tal de que fueras mío una vez mas. Creo que no es amor lo que siento por ti, sino la idea de salir con Harry Potter, eso era lo que me hacía sentirme bien y fue un error. En verdad has sido como un hermano mayor para mí y, por más que me duela admitirlo, aún te debo la vida._

_Bueno, no sé si hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que no querías volver a hablarme, pero me lo merezco. Lo único que sí quiero es que me perdones. En verdad, si fueras capaz de verme y decirme "Ginny Weasley, te perdono", mi alma estaría en paz en ese momento. De aquí en adelante esperaré esas palabras, aunque probablemente nunca lleguen._

_Con amor,_

_Ginny._

Ahora era Harry el que derramaba lágrimas silenciosas sobre la carta. Sabía que quería perdonarla, pero no lo haría en ese mismo instante. Era justo y necesario que Ginny sufriera un poco por su error, pero después de algún tiempo, cuando viera él que era suficiente, le diría esas palabras.

Harry suspiró y dijo -Vaya, parece que en verdad están arrepentidos. Sólo espero que no los expulsen por ello-

-Tenemos que evitar que los expulsen Harry, no merecen un castigo tan severo- Le respondió Hermione.

-Lo sé, tenemos que hablar con McGonagall para eso-

-De acuerdo. Aún te queda una carta por leer- Dijo Hermione, señalando la carta con el emblema de Gringotts.

-Oh, claro- Harry abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Por este medio solicito su asistencia al banco de Gringotts, en la fecha y hora que encuentre más conveniente para discutir ciertos asuntos relacionados con su solicitud de acceso sin restricción de un tercero a su bóveda y con la herencia que recibió del testamento del difunto Sirius Black. Adjunta en el sobre está la llave de la bóveda de la familia Black. Le pido que por favor responda lo más pronto posible, ya que nuestra agenda está algo apretada en estos momentos._

_Cordialmente,_

_Griphook_

_Asesor financiero de la familia Potter._

-¿Qué dice Harry?- Le preguntó Hermione

-Hmm requieren mi presencia para discutir cosas relacionadas a ti y al testamento de Sirius-

-¿Cuándo tienes que ir?-

-¿Cuándo tenemos que ir?- La corrigió Harry -Dice que tengo que agendar una cita con el asesor financiero de mis padres-

-Deberías contestarle de inmediato- Sugirió Hermione.

-Si, pero ¿qué le digo?-

-Mejor le preguntamos primero a McGonagall si podemos ir mañana a Gringotts- Le propuso Hermione.

-Sí, buena idea- Afirmó Harry.

Tomó el sobre con la llave, volvió a guardar la carta en él y el sobre en su bolsillo. Después tomó la mano de Hermione y comenzó su camino a la oficina de McGonagall.

**N/A.- Ok, eso es todo por ahora, así que dejenme un review para decirme si les gustó o no.**

**Ah si, otra cosa. Necesito hacer una encuesta. No escribí nada gráfico con Harry y Hermione en la versión en inglés y mejor les pregunto a ustedes: Debería escribir una escena lemon entre ellos o dejarlo todo a la imaginación de ustedes mis lectores y lectoras?**


	13. Te Perdono

**N/A.- Hola mis queridos lectores, hace ya un par de meses que no nos veíamos, pero bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste.**

Disclaimer: No, aún no tengo los derechos de harry potter y compañía, de otro modo esto no sería un fic, sino un libro publicado oficial y mundialmente.

**Capítulo 13.- Te perdono**

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios para ducharse antes de ir a ver a McGonagall, pero para no variar, ambos cambiaron de idea exactamente al mismo tiempo y se pusieron el traje de baño al mismo tiempo. Harry terminó antes y se puso una camiseta encima, tomó una toalla y se dirigió a la puerta encantada. La abrió, y, asomándose antes para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie adentro, entró. Dados los recientes incidentes con Hermione, especialmente en el que la vio fuera del agua en ropa interior, le había dado por ver antes de entrar. Al dejar su toalla y playera en el suelo junto a la pared saltó al agua, que seguía a su misma temperatura, pero con el frío de afuera el agua caliente le caía bien a cualquiera.

Menos de 30 segundos después entró Hermione y al igual que Harry, miró al rededor antes de entrar, pero ella sí vio la cabeza de Harry viéndola desde la piscina y sonriéndole. Después se sonrojó un poco al recordar que sólo traía puesto su traje de baño y una camiseta un poco larga y bastante delgada, pero también recordó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Ella sabía lo que significaba, y si a Harry no le importaba eso, significaba que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

"_Y entre más pronto mejor_" Pensó ella y sonrió.

Después se quitó la playera, dejando ver a Harry que traía un bikini blanco que lo dejó boquiabierto. Hermione soltó una risita y su rubor regresó levemente, pero saltó al agua, salpicando a Harry.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no avisas?- Preguntó Harry fingiendo enojo, una vez que Hermione salió a la superficie.

-Uy, que pena señor Potter- Respondió ella fingiendo estar preocupada -Pero en verdad tenía que hacer esto- Continuó mientras usaba sus manos para volver a salpicarlo.

-¡Oye! Detente Mione- Trató de decir Harry mientras recibía chorros de agua por parte de Hermione, tratando de salpicarla él a ella también. Al ver que no daba resultado, trató de acercarse a ella, y cuando por fin lo logró hizo gala de sus reflejos de buscador una vez más para sujetar a Hermione por las muñecas, pero ella hizo cara de puchero.

-No es justo- Le dijo.

-¿Ah no?- Respondió él, acercándosele.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más entre más se le acercaba Harry hasta que cerró los ojos, esperando el momento en que los labios de él hicieran contacto con los suyos.

Ella respondió el beso desde el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto, liberando sus muñecas de las manos de él, y llevando sus brazos a su cuello. Harry simplemente la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos, sin separarse de ella más que la ocasional pausa para tomar aire, pero siempre volviendo a besarla, dando a los labios de ella un ocasional mordisco. En algún punto se separó de ella para preguntar sonriendo

¿Aún crees que no es justo?-

-Vas a ver tú...- Comenzó Hermione, supuestamente fingiendo estar molesta, lo cual se arruinó debido a que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Yo qué?- Le preguntó Harry inocentemente

-Nada- Respondió ella, besándolo nuevamente.

Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez Harry rozó los labios de Hermione con su lengua, preguntando silenciosamente si podía entrar, algo a lo que Hermione accedió abriendo ligeramente la boca. Mientras sus lenguas y labios danzaban y se probaban uno a otro, una de las manos de Harry comenzó a seguir la cadena de Hermione con los dedos, hasta que llegaron al medallón que marcaba el inicio de un gran plan que tenía en mente. Después movió su mano de nuevo a la cintura de ella, rozando ligeramente uno de los senos de Hermione con los nudillos. Hermione soltó un leve gemido al sentir los nudillos de él rozándola, pero antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar aún más, Harry interrumpió el beso.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó ella preocupada.

-Ah, no es nada, pero mejor nos vamos de aquí si queremos ayudar a Ron y a Ginny- Respondió él, lamentándose con la mirada. En esos momentos Harry no quería nada más que estar ahí con su futura prometida, pero esto era algo que él también tenía que hacer.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- Accedió Hermione, sus pensamientos reflejados en la expresión de Harry.

Harry salió primero de la piscina, pero en vez de tomar su propia toalla, tomó la de ella, a lo que Hermione respondió con un semblante de confusión. Al ver esto Harry simplemente sonrió y le dijo

-Sí sé distinguir mi toalla de la tuya, pero mejor ven, ¿o piensas quedarte ahí dentro todo el día?-

Hermione sonrió y salió también del agua. Se acercó a él y se dio la media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él. Harry la envolvió en su toalla, besándola en el cuello mientras tanto. Después tomó su toalla y comenzó a secarse rápidamente, para luego amarrarla al rededor de su cintura y volver a ponerse su playera. Hermione le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se dirigió a su dormitorio, mientras Harry la veía irse y pensaba si podría tener a alguien mejor como esposa.

Después se dirigió a su propio dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa. Tomó la primera ropa de invierno que vio e intentó acomodar su cabello de alguna forma, sin resultado alguno como siempre. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, quien suspiró y le dijo

-Ya déjalo, bien sabes que es una causa perdida-

El verdadero Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la sala común.

Harry tuvo que esperar otros 5 minutos a que Hermione bajara de su dormitorio, vistiendo igual que él, con ropa de invierno. Él le sonrió, la abrazó y activó el mapa del merodeador.

-De acuerdo, McGonagall está en su oficina como siempre y Ron y Ginny esta en...- Se detuvo un momento para buscarlos -¡Carajo!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Hermione al ver su expresión.

-Van en camino a la oficina de McGonagall, al parecer Remus los está llevando- Dijo, verificando el mapa.

-Diablos, tenemos que interceptarlos en el camino- Dijo Hermione, buscando fránticamente rutas en el mapa.

-Ya está- Dijo Harry, señalando una ruta con el dedo.

Acordaron usar esa ruta y comenzaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron, manteniendo un ojo en el mapa. Mostraba muchos menos estudiantes dentro del castillo o los terrenos de los que había antes del baile, pero tenían demasiada prisa como para notarlo.

Llegaron después de un rato al punto de intercepción que habían planeado, al mismo tiempo que llegaban Lupin y los Weasley. Harry y Hermione salieron a toda velocidad de una escalera escondida tras un tapiz, asustando a los pelirrojos enormemente.

-¡Hey! ¡Me asustaron!-

-Disculpa Ron. Oigan...eeh... ¿les molesta si los acompañamos?- Preguntó Harry, viendo a Lupin directo a los ojos, determinado a no voltear a ver a Ginny, quien justamente tenía una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué asunto tienen con la directora, se puede saber? - Preguntó Lupin con toda seriedad.

-Necesitamos que nos de permiso de ir...a algún lado- Respondió Hermione.

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó Lupin, arqueando una ceja.

-Si señor- Respondió Harry. Él aún llamaba a Lupin "señor" o "profesor cuando se lo encontraba en los pasillos o en clase.

-De acuerdo, supongo que pueden venir- Concedió Lupin.

-Gracias profesor- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole. El grupo continuó su camino hacia la gárgola de piedra. Ron y Ginny iban al frente, silenciosos como lápidas, seguidos de cerca por Lupin y con Harry y Hermione cerrando la formación en la parte posterior, caminando bastante cerca uno del otro, tomados de la mano. Al llegar a la gárgola que oculta la entrada al despacho del director o directora y darle la contraseña (Muérdago Encantado, gracias a las festividades), la cual hizo a Harry y Hermione estremecerse un poco, gracias a experiencias no muy gratas con ello, entraron. Lupin llamó a la puerta y una voz les permitió la entrada. Al abrir la puerta, juzgando por su expresión, McGonagall estaba esperando a Lupin y a los pelirrojos, pero no a los dos Premios Anuales.

-Oh, que bien que los encontraste Remus- Dijo la directora, para después dirigirse a Harry y a Hermione- ¿Y qué se les ofrece a ustedes dos?-

-Pues...- Comenzó Hermione -Veníamos a consultar algo con usted profesora, pero nos los topamos de camino a acá-

-Ya, bien, pero podrían por favor...- Comenzó McGonagall, pero Lupin la interrumpió rápidamente.

-Vamos directora, ellos estuvieron relacionados directamente con el incidente, tienen derecho a estar aquí y tener voz en el asunto-

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón, pueden quedarse- Concedió McGoangall, mientras Harry y Hermione agradecían a Lupin con la mirada, mientras éste les sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Bien, supongo que saben por qué están aquí, ¿no es así?- Continuó la directora, dirigiéndose a los Weasley.

-Sí profesora- Dijo Ron, con la tristeza clara en su voz, ya que el chico estaba seguro de que esto significaba su expulsión inmediata de Hogwarts.

-Bien, en caso de que hayan olvidado- Comenzó McGonagall de nuevo -Prepararon un filtro amoroso, cosa que está prohibida en este castillo, y para peor de males fue la poción _Kotei Kannen_, una extremadamente potente. Eso fue infracción de ambos. En su caso Sr. Weasley, también se le dio la oportunidad de no ser remitido al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del ministerio por su atentado uso de una maldición imperdonable sobre el Sr. Potter, poco antes de las vacaciones invernales, pero ahora eso también entrará a discusión-

Harry notó la expresión dolida de Ron al escuchar esa última oración y sintió pena por el pelirrojo.

-¿Algo más que quieran agregar?- Preguntó McGonagall, esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry y a Hermione.

-De hecho directora- Comenzó Harry -Sobre el atentado uso de la maldición Cruciatus contra mí, quisiera retirar cualquier cargo levantado en mi nombre en su contra-

McGonagall, Lupin, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, todos tenían expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Por qué sería eso Sr. Potter?- Le preguntó McGonagall

-Porque sé lo estresante que es estar en un duelo-

-También lo sabemos el profesor Lupin y yo Potter, y no es pretexto para querer usar semejante maldición-

-Sí, bueno, pero él estaba bajo la presión de ya haber noqueado a Hermione, de ser observado por toda la clase y estoy seguro de que estaba desesperado por terminar el duelo lo más pronto posible, y al no ver otra forma, intentó darme con la maldición. Para fortuna de todos eso nunca pasó.-

Ron no podía evitar ver a Harry con la boca abierta. "_Después de todo lo que le hice, aún me defiende..._" Pensaba incrédulo.

-Bien Potter, creo que ya entendí tu punto, pero de todas formas...-

-Por favor profesora, no levante cargos por algo que no alcanzó a pasar- Insistió Harry interrumpiéndola.

-Sr. Potter, un atentado y el lanzar el hechizo no es lo mismo, pero para el Ministerio ambos son crímenes bastante severos-

-Por favor profesora, eso ya pasó, por favor no levante cargos- Le rogó Harry.

-De acuerdo Potter, sólo porque insistió tanto y explicó sus razones-

-Gracias Profesora-

-Ahora, pasando al asunto de la poción, ¿están conscientes de que preparar una poción de amor está prohibido en esta escuela?-

-Sí profesora- Habló Ginny por primera vez, llorando.

-¿Y de que esta poción está catalogada como una de las más potentes del mundo?-

-Sí profesora- Repitió Ginny, esta vez temblando.

-¿Y de que se la administraron con éxito a sus objetivos, con la probabilidad de haber creado un problema de enorme magnitud?-

-¿QUIERE CALLARSE Y EXPULSARNOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ?- Gritó Ginny esta vez, sin poder controlarse, cayendo de rodillas, llorando descontroladamente y temblando de arriba a abajo.

-Srita. Weasley, no puedo permitir que me hable de esa manera- La reprendió McGonagall -Y no, la decisión de expulsarlos o no no recae en mí, aunque es el castigo que les correspondería, según las reglas del colegio-

-¿Ah no, entonces en quién?- Preguntó Ron con voz temblorosa.

-En sus víctimas- Respondió McGonagall, posando su vista en Harry y Hermione.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Ya me oyó Sr. Potter, usted y la Srta. Granger se vieron directamente afectados por la poción, así que la decisión de expulsarlos, o en caso contrario de elegir su castigo, recae en ustedes dos-

-¿Entonces nosotros tenemos la última palabra?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Sí, Srta. Granger, ustedes la tienen- Respondió McGonagall con el leve indicio de una sonrisa, ya que tenía una leve sospecha de saber qué harían.

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo un momento- Dijo Hermione, prácticamente arrastrando al muchacho fuera de la oficina, cerrando la puerta y poniendo encantamientos silenciadores e imperturbables en ella.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- Preguntó Harry a su novia

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?- Le preguntó ella

-Bueno, nosotros vinimos a pedir que no los expulsaran, pero ciertamente no me esperaba algo como esto- Admitió Harry

-No, ni yo- Secundó la castaña -Me imagino que el retrato de Dumbledore o Remus tuvieron algo que ver. Pero esto no quita la interrogante de qué hacer.-

-Sí, bueno, primero lo primero, quiero perdonarlos en frente de McGonagall. Supongo que eso le quitaría mucha carga psicológica a Ron y especialmente a Ginny-

-Sí, tienes razon. Por Dios, aún no creo lo que vi. No me creía que la fuera a ver tan pequeña y frágil, ni bajo un peso tan grande- Dijo Hermione, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Hey, hey, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo preciosa- Le dijo Harry abrazándola, en un intento por calmarla. Hermione no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en su voz.

-Entremos de nuevo entonces- Dijo Harry, apuntando su mano a la puerta y cancelando los hechizos que habían puesto anteriormente, después la abrió, dejó pasar primero a Hermione y la cerró tras de sí.

-¿Entonces Sr. Potter?- Preguntó la directora.

-Hermione y yo ya llegamos a una conclusión profesora, pero antes hay algo que les tenemos que decir a ellos- Dicho esto volteó, miró a Ginny directamente a los ojos, teniendo que arrodillarse y empujar la barbilla de ella hacia arriba con su mano para lograrlo, y dijo las cuatro palabras mágicas:

-Ginny Weasley, te perdono-

Ginny lo miró incrédula y tartamudeó -¿Q-qué d-dijiste?

-Ya me oíste, te perdono- Repitió Harry, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano, la cual ella tomó sin vacilar. La ayudó a levantarse y al lograrlo ella arrojó sus brazos al rededor del cuello de él.

-Creí que moriría antes de escuchar esas palabras- Murmuró ella entre sollozos.

-Oye, eres mi hermanita, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti-

Al separarse Ginny dijo sincera y agradecidamente -Muchas gracias Harry-

Hermione después se acercó a Ginny, también la abrazó y le dijo -Yo también te perdono Ginny-

-Gracias Hermione-

Después fue con Ron, de igual forma lo abrazó y le dijo -A ti también te perdono Ron-

-No lo merezco, pero gracias de todas formas- Respondió el pelirrojo.

Al separarse, Harry se acercó también y le dijo -Yo también te perdono. ¿Amigos?- Dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Ron la miró dudoso y dijo, con la cabeza gacha -No merezco tu amistad Harry-

-Pero yo te la ofrezco, de otro modo ¿dónde queda la tercia dorada de Gryffindor eh?- Preguntó Harry sonriente.

Eso hizo sonreír también a Ron, quien finalmente cedió y tomó la mano ofrecida.

-Amigos-

Después se abrazaron como harían dos hermanos, hasta que McGonagall rompió el tierno momento.

-Supongo entonces que el Sr. y la Srta. Weasley no recibirán... ¿Cómo dicen los muggles? Ah ya, una tarjeta roja entonces-

-No profesora- Respondió Harry sonriendo -Supongo que una amarilla bastará-

-Entonces ¿Cuál será su castigo?-

Harry volteó a ver a Ron y le dijo -Lo siento compañero, logré que no te expulsaran, pero reglas son reglas y aún tendrás que recibir un castigo, me temo-

-No te preocupes Harry, dame lo que merezco- Respondió Ron, resignado a este hecho.

-Profesora, creo que le dejo los castigos a usted- Harry dijo.

-¿Estás seguro Potter? ¿Qué hay de usted Srta. Granger?-

-Pues aunque preferiría que no se les castigara, Harry ya lo dijo, reglas son reglas y hay que cumplirlas. Y sí, yo también opto por dejarle a usted el castigo profesora- Hermione respondió decidida.

McGonagall lo pensó por un momento y decidió -De acuerdo, queda una semana de vacaciones, quizá un poco más, así que les recomiendo que disfruten ese tiempo. Al reanudar las clases sabrán sus castigos-

-G-gracias profesora- Dijo Ginny ya mas tranquila.

-Ahora, según yo hay otra cosa de la que me querían hablar, ¿no es así Sr. Potter? ¿Srta. Granger?-

-Así es profesora- Respondió Hermione

-Ya veo, entonces ustedes dos...- Dijo la directora a los dos Weasley -Pueden irse ya, disfruten sus vacaciones-

-Directora, creo que yo también me retiro- Habló Lupin al fin.

-Claro Remus, puedes retirarte, gracias por traer a Ronald y a Ginevra-

Al irse los tres, McGonagall volteó a ver a sus dos Premios Anuales.

-Bien, antes de que digan algo más, quiero felicitarlos. Hicieron una decisión muy sabia hace unos momentos, además, el defenderlos fue algo muy honorable de su parte-

-Son nuestros amigos, y son además como la familia que nunca tuve profesora. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, les debo más de lo que se imaginan-

-Supongo que sí Potter. Ahora, ¿de qué querían hablar conmigo?- Preguntó la directora.

Harry rápidamente le explicó a McGonagall sobre la carta de Gringotts, omitiendo por obvias razones la parte del medallón, y sacó la carta, aplicándole sin que nadie lo notara, sin varita y ni voz un encantamiento para ocultar dicha parte y se la mostró. McGonagall leyó dicha carta y revisó la llave. Después les explicó que muchos estudiantes se habían ido después del baile para pasar de menos una semana con sus familiares, pero si y sólo si le avisaban con anticipación. Después les dio permiso para ir a Gringotts, pero debían regresar a Hogwarts inmediatamente después. Harry y Hermione aceptaron los términos y agradeciendo a la directora salieron hacia la lechucería para enviar a Griphook una carta anunciando su visita al día siguiente.

**N/A.- Bueno, eso fue todo, gracias por leer y ya saben, dejen un review :3**


	14. Ahora o Nunca

**N/A.- Qué hay chicos y chicas (seguramente muchas mas chicas que chicos pero bueno), despues de siglos sin actualizar (culpo a la universidad y un mega bloqueo mental que no me permitió avanzar la versión en inglés y tampoco escribir el pequeño regalo para ustedes), aquí les entrego el capítulo 14 de esta historia.**

**_***Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene contenido lemon (sexual explícito) si alguno de ustedes no quiere, puede, etc, leer ese fragmento, puede saltarselo con entera libertad...luego no me anden mandando flames diciendo que como se me ocurre escribir cosas así ¿eh?***_**

Disclaimer: Si yo fuera JK Rowling, esto no sera un fanfic, sino el 7o libro y yo sería una adinerada mujer inglesa...pero bueno, no lo soy, así que, nada de esto es mío, salvo la trama...y hasta eso es debatible.

**Capítulo 14.- Ahora o Nunca.**

Harry y Hermione caminaban de regreso a su torre, encontrándose a medio camino con Ron y Ginny.

-¡Sr. y Srta. Weasley!- Llamó Harry en tono autoritario, haciendo que los pelirrojos se paralizaran del susto.

Ambos voltearon al unísono, y al hacerlo, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a reir inevitablemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan divertido?- Ron preguntó, ligeramente molesto y aún pálido del susto.

-¡Sus...sus...caras!- Dijo Harry entre carcajadas, tratando de controlar su risa.

-Casi nos matas Potter, por tu bien no vuelvas a hacer eso- Amenazó Ginny.

-Ya ya ya...perdón Ginny- Respondió el chico. Un par de minutos después Harry y Hermione lograron controlarse, después se miraron uno al otro y Hermione asintió.

-Saben chicos, ya que son parte del grupo otra vez, no nos molestaría un poco de compañía mañana...y menos en estos tiempos- Comenzó Harry.

-¿Compañía? ¿Pues a dónde van?- Preguntó Ron.

-Al Callejón Diagon, ¿Seguro no quieren venir?- Invitó Hermione.

Justo en esos momentos Malfoy estaba dando un paseo por el castillo, y se topó con ellos, pero al ver a Harry y Hermione con compañía se volteó para irse, pero Harry lo vio y lo llamó.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?-

Ron y Ginny voltearon a ver a quién le hablaba Harry, y se confundieron bastante al ver a Malfoy acercándose.

-¿Qué pasa, los están molestando?- Preguntó Malfoy, sacando su varita.

-Guarda eso Draco, ya están de nuestro lado otra vez- Dijo Hermione, más como en tono de orden.

-¿Estamos soñando Ginny?- Preguntó Ron incrédulo, a lo que Ginny respondió pellizcándolo en el brazo. -¡Auch! Ok, creo que no. ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?- Les preguntó a Harry y Hermione.

-Recuerdas que le salvamos la vida a Malfoy en octubre, ¿o no Ron?- Preguntó Harry al pelirrojo.

-Esteeeee, ¿sí?-

-Bueno, pues desde entonces nos ha estado ayudando y, este, ya es...cómo decirlo...nuestro amigo- Dijo Harry vacilando un poco, dejando a los pelirrojos atónitos.

-¿No les gusta? Supérenlo- Agregó Malfoy, en su típico tonito.

-No, no es que no me guste...bueno, en realidad no me gusta...pero no es algo que uno esperaría, mucho menos de ustedes-

-¿Vienes mañana al Callejón Diagon Draco?- Invitó Hermione también al rubio.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No pienso dejar este castillo!- Exclamó Malfoy, considerando la propuesta demasiado arriesgada para el, aunque pensándolo bien, si mucha gente no lo atacaba dentro del castillo era simplemente gracias a Harry y Hermione -¿Saben qué? Creo que mejor sí-

-Ok, ¿vas a venir o no? Habla claro quieres- Le dijo Harry.

-Calma Potter, sí, sí voy...caray, qué actitud tienes-

-Bien, nos vamos a las 11 de la mañana, te vemos en la puerta principal-

-Vale, nos vemos-

Ron esperó a que Malfoy estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlos antes de decirle a Harry -Caray, sabía que estabas loco, pero ¿Malfoy?-

-Oye, tiene muchísima más información útil que la mitad de la Orden juntos- Dijo Harry en su defensa.

-Sí lo sé, sin que te enteraras convencimos a papá de que nos dijera qué pasaba dentro de la orden regularmente. En todas sus cartas mencionaba que tus fuentes eran bastante confiables, aunque nadie sabía quién o quienes eran, o que tus fuentes eran mucho más útiles que las de la orden, tú entiendes, cosas del tipo. En fin, pensamos en mil personas diferentes, pero Malfoy nunca cruzó nuestras mentes.- Admitió Ron

-Mejor créetelo Ron. En fin, me voy ¿Me acompañas Mione?- Respondió Harry.

-¿Y Ron y yo estamos pintados o qué?- preguntó Ginny sarcásticamente.

-Nop, pero según yo no eres Premio Anual Gin-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Pues que necesito ir a la torre de Premios Anuales, y sólo nosotros podemos entrar- Respondió Harry.

-¡Con razón nadie se enteró hasta el baile!- Exclamó Ginny, entendiendo al fin.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Hermione, evidentemente sin comprender a qué se refería la pelirroja.

-Si no me equivoco, ustedes dos andan desde que Malfoy los atacó ¿no?-

-¿Cómo supiste?- Preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

-Pues se que desde siempre han sido relativamente cercanos tu y Harry, pero nunca antes se habían tomado de las manos en los pasillos, ni se habían sentado tan cerca uno del otro en el Gran Comedor. Puede que hicieran tonta a toda la escuela, pero a mi no- Dijo Ginny con un leve tono de superioridad.

-Sabes, a veces me sacas mucho de onda Ginny- Dijo Ron.

-Y dices que me conoces desde hace 16 años...- Respondió la chica sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, nos vemos chicos- Dijo Harry, yéndose, con Hermione a su lado.

Caminaron un rato, con el brazo de Harry rodeando la cintura de Hermione, hacia la torre, en silencio hasta que habló Hermione.

-Sabes, tal vez Ginny tenga razón, quizás éramos muy obvios-

-Pueque, pero ya me siento más cómodo contigo en público- Harry admitió

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hermione, la curiosidad ganándole.

-Porque ya puedo hacer esto sin preocuparme por si nos va a ver alguien o no- Dijo, girándola hacia él y besándola.

-Hmm...puede que tengas razón- Hermione admitió, poniéndose de puntas para besarlo otra vez antes de volver a caminar -¿Pero por qué tu afán por ir a la torre?-

-En realidad cualquier lado está bien, solo quería estar a solas contigo- Respondió Harry sinceramente.

Ah si, pues primero tendrás que atraparme Potter- Respondió Hermione, echándose a correr.

Harry empezó a correr tras ella, hasta que se cansó y pensó en una manera más cómica de atraparla. Extendió el brazo derecho hacia ella y pensó "_Levicorpus_". El efecto fue inmediato: Hermione se elevó en el aire, suspendida mediante una fuerza invisible que la sujetaba de cabeza por el tobillo. Después Harry sonrió satisfecho y caminó la corta distancia que la separaba de ella y ya que estaba a menos de dos pasos de ella simplemente dijo

-Te atrapé-

-Hiciste trampa, no es justo-

-No es cierto, la única regla fue que te tenía que atrapar, y lo hice-

-Bueno bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿quisieras _por favor_ soltarme? Estar colgada por el tobillo no es nada divertido, te lo juro-

-¿Por qué habría de?- Replicó Harry divertido

-¿Porque me amas?- Respondió Hermione, haciendo cara de perrito regañado

-No, no está funcionando- Dijo Harry tratando de resistirse, lo cual sabía que era casi imposible cuando ella ponía esa cara -Ok ok, bueno, ya, dame un segundo-

Pensó rápidamente en el contrahechizo y la dejó caer en sus brazos -Ahora sí te atrapé, para que no digas que no- Le dijo, bajándola suavemente.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y recuperó el equilibrio, Hermione lo golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho y luego lo besó, diciéndole -Tramposo-

Después de eso continuaron caminando hacia la torre, platicando un poco, hasta que entraron y notaron que aún quedaba un regalo sin abrir.

-Uy, se nos olvidó abrir ese- Dijo Hermione

-Sip- Harry respondió, tomando el regalo y observándolo -Dice que es para mí, pero no dice quién me lo dio-

-Fui yo- Dijo Hermione, con un rubor bastante evidente.

-¿Ah sí? Abrámoslo entonces- Dijo, abriéndolo al mismo tiempo. al levantar la tapa de la pequeña caja encontró sólo una nota de la que emanaba un aroma que le era bastante familiar.

_Harry:_

_No encontré nada que yo considerara suficientemente bueno para ti, pero igual te daré algo si reconoces el aroma de la nota._

_Hermione._

Harry se rió un poco, por supuesto que reconocería ese aroma en cualquier lado.

-Vaya vaya, Hermione quedándose sin ideas. Eso no se ve todos los días-

-¿Y? ¿Qué es?- Preguntó la chica.

-De ser pregunta de EXTASIS sacaba S. ¿En verdad creíste que no lo reconocería?- Preguntó Harry

-¿Qué es?- Insistió Hermione

Harry se le acercó y le besó los labios, seguidos de un ligerísimo beso en el cuello. -Yap, ahí está-

-Sabía que lo adivinarías- Respondió Hermione sonriendo

-Pero sigo sin entender qué significa-

-Que soy tuya Harry- Respondió Hermione simplemente

-No eres un objeto, una cosa que se pueda regalar, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, y lo acepto de todo corazón- Dijo Harry besándola, abrazándola por la cadera.

Ella respondió el beso, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cuello y dejando escapar un leve gemido. En verdad quería ser de él, desde hace tiempo lo quería, y sin saberlo ella, él también quería ser de ella.

Sin separarse Harry rozó los labios de ella suavemente con su lengua, pidiendo entrada a su boca, la cual ella le dio sin dudar. Sus labios y lenguas se encontraron, probándose uno al otro. Con la poca coherencia que quedaba dentro de la mente de Harry, éste se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban y a dónde se dirigían, y pensó acertadamente que la sala común no era el lugar idóneo para hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Con pesar se separó de Hermione, y la levantó en sus brazos, llevándola hacia su habitación. Al llegar a su cama la depositó allí suavemente y volvió a besarla con ternura.

Hermione se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con Harry siguiéndola y aterrizando sobre ella, sus besos cada vez más apasionados, hasta que Harry separó sus labios de los de ella para besar su quijada y cuello, a lo que ella respondió con leves gemidos y respiración pesada, mientras sentía que las manos de él jugueteaban con el borde de su blusa. Hermione no titubeó ni tantito, antes de deslizar sus manos bajo la camiseta de Harry, sintiendo la piel de su pecho y abdomen, trazándola levemente con sus uñas. Se sintió un poco sorprendida, sin embargo, cuando sintió la mano de él tocando su abdomen directamente, habiéndola deslizado por debajo de su blusa.

Después de unos breves segundos de titubeo por parte de Harry, se armó de valor y subió su mano hasta el seno de Hermione, el cual acarició suavemente a través del brassiere, mientras Hermione hacía sonidos de aprobación. Después sacó su mano de debajo de la blusa de ella, mientras ella se levantaba de la cama, apuntando sus brazos al techo, permitiendo que Harry le quitara la blusa. Después ella le quitó la suya a él. Una a una fueron descartando sus prendas, hasta que ambos quedaron sólo en ropa interior, deteniéndose unos instantes. Eso era lo más lejos que habían llegado nunca, entre ellos ni con nadie más. Transcurridos no más de 10 segundos, Hermione lentamente llevó sus manos al broche de su brassiere, el cual deshizo rápidamente, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban. Acto seguido se quitó la prenda y la dejó caer al suelo, quedando sólo en bragas.

Harry por su parte no hacía otra cosa que mirarla estupefacto. Cuando ella quedó sólo en bragas, no pudo evitar mirar la figura de su novia. En verdad los años le habían hecho bien. Mientras no tenía cintura de avispa, sí era delgada, y su figura se curveaba como un reloj de arena. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, sus senos se habían desarrollado desde que la conociera a sus escasos 11 años y mientras no eran de un tamaño relativamente grande como las de otras chicas, Lavender entre ellas como bien mencionara Ron en 6o año, no eran tampoco pequeños, ya quedaban pocos rasgos de niña en su rostro, ya de mujer. Hermione podría no ser supermodelo, pero para Harry no había chica más hermosa en todo el mundo, y así se lo dijo.

-Wow...en verdad eres hermosa Hermione- Dijo él, tomando un paso vacilante hacia ella.

-Gracias- Respondió ella sonrojándose, para después armarse de valor -Pero no soy una pieza de museo Harry, puedes tocarme...quiero que me toques-

Acto seguido tomó la mano de él y la colocó en el centro de su pecho, justo encima de su busto, dejando que él la moviera hacia donde quisiera, y eso hizo él. Apenas rozando la piel de Hermione con las yemas de los dedos, movió su mano hasta capturar uno de sus senos y acariciarlo suavemente. Hermione, sintiendo el contacto agradable cerró los ojos, suspirando de satisfacción, mientras la mano izquierda de Harry subía para acariciar también el otro seno de su amada. Después de un rato de sólo usar sus manos, Harry acercó tímidamente sus labios al busto de Hermione, besándolo delicadamente. Después comenzó a besar y estimular oralmente uno de sus pezones, lo que hizo que la chica gimiera con placer, entrelazando sus dedos en el negro cabello de él.

-Harry, por favor...tócame- Dijo ella entre gemidos, tomando la mano que fuera desplazada por los labios y lengua que ahora hacían maravillas con sus senos, y guiándola directamente hasta su parte mas íntima.

Harry por su parte apartó sus manos y labios del cuerpo de Hermione y en lugar de eso, la guió de nuevo hasta recostarla en su cama, para después besar sus labios de nuevo, mientras sus dedos trazaban un camino desde su cuello, bajando por entre sus senos, pasando su abdomen y delicadamente separar sus piernas, masajeando su sexo suavemente, a lo que ella respondió gimiendo y moviendo sus caderas para buscar un mayor contacto.

Hermione estaba en el cielo. A pesar de que nunca lo admitiría, había recurrido a masturbarse más de un par de veces, antes de saber que Harry también la amaba a ella, pensando siempre en él, pero nada de lo que ella pudiera haberse hecho a si misma se comparaba con lo que Harry le hacía a su cuerpo en estos momentos. No podía creer que algo se pudiera sentir mejor que eso, hasta que sintió como la mano de Harry apartaba a delicada tela de sus bragas, para poder tener un contacto mas directo, el cual aprovechó para introducir un dedo en ella. Hermione se sorprendió por la acción y gimió más fuerte, sin explicarse como no la habían oído en la sala común de Slytherin.

Como pudo llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Harry, donde comenzó a acariciarlo, a través de la ropa interior. Harry respondió inmediatamente al estímulo, empujando un segundo dedo al interior de su amada.

Hermione sabía que si Harry seguía moviendo sus dedos de esa forma no iba a aguantar mucho, así que le dijo apenas

-Harry...por favor...-

Harry inmediatamente alejó su mano de Hermione, la cual jadeaba y lentamente comenzó a retirarle las bragas. Hermione, aprovechando que aún mantenía algo de cordura, tomó su varita, murmuró un encantamiento anticonceptivo y la arrojó solo dios sabe donde. Al tiempo, Harry quitó también sus boxers y lentamente penetró a Hermione, llegando hasta una barrera que él sabía que estaría ahí.

-Esto va a doler preciosa- Dijo mientras daba un leve empujón, privando a Hermione de su virginidad definitivamente.

Hermione siseó de dolor, soportándolo lo más que pudo, pero no pudo evitar pedir a Harry que se dejara de mover un momento en lo que el dolor pasaba. Cuando el dolor pasó a ser sólo una leve molestia, Hermione movió sus caderas hacia Harry, indicándole que ya podía moverse. Con un poco de torpeza, siendo la primera vez de ambos, comenzaron a encontrar un ritmo en sus movimientos, el cual cada vez fue acelerando, haciendo que ambos se acercaran peligrosamente al clímax.

-Ha-a-arry...estoy a...a punto de...- Fue lo único que Hermione alcanzo a articular antes de dar un grito ahogado mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en éxtasis.

Harry mientras trataba de contenerse lo más posible, pero al sentir las paredes internas de Hermione contrayéndose, no pudo evitarlo más y también se dejó llevar por el orgasmo.

-Te amo Hermione...te amo demasiado...- Harry repetía una y otra vez, mientras se recostaba exhausto al lado de Hermione.

-Yo a ti Harry...eso fue...increíble- Hermione admitió, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Después de recuperar el aliento, se quedaron un buen rato en la cama abrazados, sin molestarse en ponerse nada de ropa. Para ellos el tiempo se había detenido, no había Horrocruxes, guerra, Voldemort, Ron, Ginny, nadie ni nada, solo ellos dos. Se miraban mutuamente en un agradable silencio que fue roto por Harry. No quería romper el silencio, pero era ahora o nunca.

-Oye preciosa- Harry dijo tentativamente

-¿Sí?- Respondió Hermione

-Hay algo que en serio te tengo que preguntar-

-_Oh por dios...es el momento, espero. No, espera, mejor no sacar conclusiones-_ Pensamientos de esa índole cruzaban la cabeza de Hermione a mil por hora mientras su pulso se aceleraba. Inmediatamente volteó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. -¿Qué pasa?-

Hermione se confundió cuando vio que Harry hacía el viejo truco Muggle de sacar algo de su oreja, sin saber que había aprovechado el ademan para utilizar el encantamiento convocador a sus espaldas. Pero cuando vio lo que Harry sostenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, le cambió la cara inmediatamente por una de sorpresa: una banda de oro blanco con un diamante corte princesa, no muy pequeño, pero tampoco ostentoso.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

Hermione no podía articular palabra. Sabía que Harry le iba a pedir matrimonio, no quedaba duda después del medallón, pero aún así la pregunta la dejó estupefacta. Después de varios intentos, logró recuperar su voz.

-Por supuesto que sí, Harry James Potter- Respondió Hermione, besándolo.

Cuando se separaron, había lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro de Hermione, las cuales Harry quitó con sus dedos, antes de deslizar el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de su amada.

Besó tiernamente a Hermione una vez mas antes de levantarse para tomar un baño, saliendo envuelto en una toalla quince minutos después. En cuanto él salió, Hermione entró a bañarse. Al salir ella vio a Harry vestido en unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga, ambos negros, saliendo del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Hermione

-Abajo, a escribirle a Griphook sobre nuestra visita de mañana-

-¿Qué hora tienes en mente?-

-Se me ocurre el medio día, para tener tiempo de caminar a Hogsmeade, aparecernos al Callejón Diagon y, con suerte, visitar unos minutos a los gemelos Weasley.-

-Suena bien, pero hay de ti donde me dejes aquí-

-No te preocupes, no lo pensaría- Dijo Harry, besando sus ligeramente húmedos labios, para salir del cuarto.

_Griphook, Asesor Financiero de la familia Potter_

_Banco de Gringotts._

_Quisiera por favor solicitar una cita para mañana a medio día (12 del día) para discutir lo estipulado en su carta anterior._

_Atentamente,_

_Harry Potter_

La leyó una y otra vez, asegurándose de no ser demasiado informal, y no se enteró de que Hermione avanzaba hacia él con paso sigiloso hasta que...

-¡BU!- Hermione gritó, asustando a su ahora prometido.

Harry gritó de la sorpresa y giró sobre sus talones. Al ver a Hermione riendo sin parar se llevó una mano al corazón y le dijo -He...Hermione, ¡me asustaste demasiado!-

-Era...ese era el...punto- Alcanzó a decir la chica entre carcajadas.

-Caray, por piedad no vuelvas a hacer eso- Harry le respondió, tratando de calmar su pulso.

-Perdón amor, pero en verdad no me pude resistir- Dijo, controlando su risa. Cuando se calmó completamente preguntó, indicando la carta en la mano de Harry -¿Puedo?-

-Ah, si- Respondió él.

Hermione leyó la carta en menos de medio segundo y respondió -No está mal, pero olvidaste agregar "Sra. Potter y escolta".-

-Oh calla, seguro no le importará- Respondió Harry, rodando sus ojos ante el comentario.

Harry y Hermione caminaron juntos hasta la lechucería, donde Hedwig los vió, ululó alegremente y bajó hasta ellos, posándose tranquilamente en el brazo extendido de Harry.

-Hola chica, aquí tienes-

Hedwig tomó la carta en su pico, ululó una vez más y salió por una de las múltiples aberturas sin cristal. Harry tomó a Hermione por la cintura y ambos miraron a Hedwig hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

**N/A.- Bueno chics, esto fue todo por hoy y hasta que vuelva a actualizar, ojalá les haya gustado. Por cierto, sobre el comentario al principio (lo del bloqueo mental), la escena lemon es contenido inédito que no aparece en la versión en inglés (posiblemente lo agregue después en un rato de ocio), ya que decidí escribirlo basado en sus diversas respuestas (mayormente positivas) a mi encuesta hecha en capítulos anteriores. No soy bueno escribiendo ese tipo de escenas, considerando que no es algo que escriba seguido, pero aun así espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Ahora solo les queda oprimir el botoncito rectangular justo debajo de este texto que dice Submit Review y dejen uno. Critica constructiva se acepta, flames...lamentablemente no, siempre hay una forma amable de decir las cosas.**


	15. Balas, Galeones y Medallones

**N/A.- Hola! Ya sé que tengo literalmente _años_ sin pasarme por aquí peeeeero bueno, han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida que me da mucha flojera contarles y probablemente no les interese, además de que traducir me da mucha más flojera de la que pensé en un principio jajajaja. En fin, aquí hay un capítulo nuevo de esta (un tanto larga) historia, ojalá les guste y me dejen un review =)**

Disclaimer: No, no es mío este mundo. Si lo fuera, esto sería el séptimo libro oficial de la serie y sería multimillonario, pero bueno.

**Capítulo 15.- Balas, Galeones y Medallones**

Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando por la ventana un tiempo , en lo que Hedwig desaparecía en el horizonte. Cuando al fin lo hizo, Hermione volteó a ver su mano izquierda, sin acostumbrarse aun al hermoso anillo de compromiso del que ahora era orgullosa portadora, ni al hecho de que se casaría con Harry Potter. Harry la interrumpio.

-¿Mione?- La chica saltó de la sorpresa -Lo siento. ¿Pasa algo?-

-Ah no, no es nada...sólo que aun no me cabe en la cabeza que voy a ser tu esposa-

-No te preocupes, tienes mucho tiempo para hacerte a la idea- Harry respondió, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Sí, lo se- Respondió ella, dándole un suave beso.

-¿Mione?-

-Dime-

-Creo que este debería ser otro secreto para guardar un tiempo en la torre-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hermione, no decepcionada, sino confundida.

-No me atrevo a pensar qué pasaría si Voldemort se entera, eso es todo-

-Ya. No creo que sea un problema...- Respondió Hermione, pasando su varita sobre su mano en un cierto patrón y el anillo desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Harry curioso.

-Un encantamiento para esconderlo. Está ahí, puedes sentirlo, sólo no puedes verlo-

Harry tomó sus manos entre las de él y efectivamente, sintió el ahora invisible anillo. La besó tiernamente.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la bruja de 17 años más lista que he conocido?-

-Sí, un par de cientos de veces me parece- Respondió Hermione, soltando una risita.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedes evitar la verdad ¿o sí?-

-Puede ser-

Salieron de la lechucería, casi pegados por la cintura, en parte como abrazo y en parte por el frío que hacía, cuando los emboscó un grupo de Slytherins.

-Qué hay Potter- Lo saludó Blaise Zabini burlonamente.

-Vaya Blaise, qué sorpresa- Respondió Harry con voz fría.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Hermione agresivamente.

-Ah, nada, nada, no te preocupes Granger, solo venía a saludar al Niño que Vivió y a su novia la sangre sucia-

-Hey, bájale Zabini- Advirtió Harry.

-Jo jo jo, ¿muy machito, no Potter? Te recomiendo que no intentes nada, nosotros somos 5 y ustedes son 2.

Harry contó rápidamente. Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle... -¿Seguro que sabes contar?-

-¡Calla!-

-Tiene razón Blaise, no está Draco- Comentó Pansy.

-¿Dónde carajos está?-

-Perdón, vengo tarde, ¿qué me perdí?- Preguntó Malfoy con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nada, por suerte- Respondió Pansy.

Todos los Slytherin sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a los Gryffindor, quienes inmediatamente alistaron las suyas.

-¿Algún plan, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione en susurro.

-Eeh...- No tenía un plan, pero en ese momento vio a Malfoy guiñarle el ojo -Cúbrete de todos los encantamientos que lancen y en cuanto puedas, toma sus varitas-

-¿Desarmador y luego invocador?-

-Si-

Harry movió su varita fintando, al ver esto los Slytherin comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Harry utilizo dos encantamientos de escudo, dirigidos a lados opuestos, mientras Hermione usaba otro que cubrió otro hechizo. El cuarto, por suerte falló en puntería.

Harry apuntó su palma izquierda hacia Blaise, y su varita a Pansy mientras Hermione apuntaba hacia Goyle. Los dos pensaron rápidamente "_Expelliarmus, Accio varita_", y las tres varitas volaron hacia los respectivos encantadores, mientras ellos lanzaban encantamientos aturdidores hacia los tres Slytherin, que cayeron inconscientes. En medio de la conmoción, ninguno de los bravucones notó que Malfoy aturdió a Crabbe, en lugar de atacar a Harry o Hermione.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que los cuatro estaban bien noqueados, Harry volteó a ver a Malfoy.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-Emboscada, me enteré apenas, ni tiempo me dio de avisarles-

-No importa, bien que mal llegaste a tiempo-

-¿Alguien te vio atacar a Crabbe?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Lo dudo, apenas y podían procesar el hecho de que los desarmaron a todos y se apropiaron de sus varitas en menos de 5 segundos- Sonrió Malfoy con su sonrisa maliciosa de costumbre.

-Bueno, ya, mejor nos vamos...aunque ahora que lo pienso deberíamos quitarles puntos, ya que rompieron las reglas- Añadió Hermione.

-Sin abusos de poder Hermione- Le recordó Harry.

-No es necesario Harry, míralo de esta forma: Eran cinco -si, 5, se supone que tú también nos atacaste Draco- así que si les quitamos 10 puntos a cada uno, son 50 puntos menos para Slytherin-

Y tan cierto como que Harry ama el Quidditch, 50 esmeraldas subieron a la parte superior del reloj gigante que marcaba el puntaje de la casa verdiplata en cuanto Hermione pronunció la sentencia.

-Caray, envidio su poder de Premios Anuales- Dijo Malfoy con cara de envidia.

-Sí, no eres el único- Dijo Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja -Además, lo escribimos en la bitácora hoy en la noche y McGonagall se entera de esto antes de que termine el día-

-No me gustó cómo sonó eso-

-No te preocupes, sólo nosotros y McGonagall podemos leerla, así que agregaremos ahí una nota diciendo que nos ayudaste, así te evitas problemas-

Al ver a un chico de segundo año de Ravenclaw acercarse a ellos, en camino a la lechucería, interrumpieron inmediatamente su conversación y Harry apuntó su varita a la garganta de Malfoy.

-Ay de ti si se te ocurre intentar otro chistecito de estos, Malfoy. Si no puedes conmigo o Hermione separados, muchísimo menos con los dos juntos, no importa que sean cinco contra dos-

El chico se detuvo a ver qué ocurría, pero Hermione se volvió hacia él inmediatamente.

-Y tú qué tanto ves?-

-¿Q-Qué? Y-yo nada, yo iba a la lechucería-

-Pues vas que vuelas, esto no es espectáculo público- Le dijo Hermione en el tono más molesto que pudo.

El chico salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, queriendo alejarse de ellos lo más pronto posible, y Harry no bajó su varita hasta que el muchacho desapareció dentro de la torre. Cuando lo hizo, Harry suspiró y volteó a ver a los otros dos.

-Mejor vamos a otro lado- Hermione y Malfoy asintieron y los tres volvieron al castillo.

Harry y Hermione despertaron a las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente, gracias al despertador del reloj de pulso de Harry. Hermione había sugerido la noche anterior que, ya que estaban formalmente comprometidos y de todos modos ya lo habían hecho anteriormente, compartieran un solo dormitorio, el de Harry, modificando la cama con magia para hacerla más grande para que cupieran los dos.

Harry apagó la alarma, pero más allá de eso no se movió, ni siquiera cuando sintió la cabeza de Hermione levantarse de su pecho, ni los labios de ella besando los suyos.

-Arriba dormilón, que tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer hoy-

Harry se quejó y entreabrió los ojos. Poco después recuperó los sentidos a tiempo para ver a Hermione entrando al baño para ducharse.

Cuando salió, envuelta en sólo una toalla, diciendo que olvidó cambiar su ropa de dormitorio, entró él a la ducha, saliendo 15 minutos después para ver su ropa ya lista en su cama.

"_Eso fue Hermione_" Pensó Harry sin duda alguna en su cabeza. Sonrió y se vistió rápidamente, pero cuando llegó a la sala común de la torre, descubrió que apenas eran las 9:45 am.

Se econtraron con Ginny, Ron y Malfoy en el Gran Comedor, del cual salieron prontamente después de recibir una nota entregada por Hedwig en un sobre con el sello oficial de Gringotts. Era una nota bastante corta, con una sola línea de texto, además de la firma. Decía

_Confirmada la reunión hoy al mediodía. Por favor ser puntuales._

_Griphook_

_Consejero financiero de la familia Potter._

Apenas pasaban de las 10:30 am, pero decidieron irse de una vez, considerando que así podrían pasar más tiempo con los gemelos Weasley. Caminaron hasta las puertas de los terrenos y al cruzarlas -y con ellas las barreras del colegio, se Aparecieron al callejón al lado del Caldero Chorreante donde Harry se detuvo, se descolgó la mochila del hombro y la abrió, buscando algo en su interior.

-¿Qué buscas Harry?- Ron preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mi capa de invisibilidad-

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-

-No creo que sea una buena idea dejar que la gente vea a Draco paseándose con toda la calma del mundo por el Callejón Diagon-

-Oh- Ron dijo, comprendiendo -Cierto, lo había olvidado.-

-Bendito tú que puedes Weasley, no es divertido cargar con la reputación que me cargo, muchas gracias- Malfoy respondió con frialdad.

Harry le dio la capa al rubio, quien se la puso inmediatamente para que le cubriera todo el cuerpo. Así caminaron hasta la puerta de la posada, la cual Hermione mantuvo abierta para que Malfoy pasara, antes de entrar ella. La taverna estaba casi vacía, aunque era de esperarse, considerando que Voldemort y sus mortífagos andaban sueltos. Tom se volvió hacia ellos con esperanzas, pero cuando Harry dijo "gracias, sólo vamos de paso", suspiró y volvió a su eterno limpiar vasos. Al entrar al traspatio y activar el ladrillo, la pared inmediatamente reveló el pasaje al Callejón Diagon, el cual estaba igual de vació que el Caldero Chorreante, así que sin dilación alguna caminaron hacia la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquì?- Fred comenzó.

-Pero si son Ronnie, Ginny, Hermione... y Harry- George prosiguió.

-Qué milagro que se pasen por aquí, ¿a qué se debe el honor?-

-Tenemos que ir a Gringotts al mediodía, así que pensamos en visitarlos un rato- Ginny dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Tene_mos_?- Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono, arqueando una ceja cada uno y enfatizando el sufijo de la palabra.

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir- Harry especificó.

-Aaaah- Los gemelos dijeron, comprendiendo un poco más la situación.

-Mal día, eh- Ron dijo, mirando a su alrededor la tienda vacía.

-Malos... eh... ¿cuántos meses van Fred?- George corrigió.

-Como cuatro meses creo-

-Nuestro querido amigo Tom no es de gran ayuda para el negocio-

-No me sorprende- Harry respondió molesto.

-Bueno, no hay que deprimirnos- Fred... o George, alguno de los dos, dijo, tratando de levantar ánimos -Vengan, miren nuestros nuevos productos-

-Vale- Dijo Ginny, siguiéndolos.

Uno por uno entraron a la trastienda, donde Harry aprovechó para abastecerse de objetos que ya conocían como Detonadores de Señuelo, polvo de oscuridad instantánea, Guantes Protectores (que pensó podrían serle de utilidad, dada su habilidad para usar magia sin varita) y otras chácharas, tanto viejas como nuevas. Como siempre, cuando intentó pagar, los gemelos rechazaron su dinero.

-Harry, ¿puedes venir un segundo por favor? Solo si no es mucha molestia- Preguntó uno de los gemelos, agregando la última parte cuando vio que Hermione venía con él.

-Eh... claro-

Entraron a una pequeña oficina con un par de escritorios, lo que hizo que Harry asumiera que era la oficina de los pelirrojos.

-Ahora, oh querido Sr. Salvador del Mundo, tenemos un pequeño regalo para usted- Dijo George, sacando una pequeña caja y un cinturón del cajón de su escritorio, dándoselos a Harry, quien abrió la caja y vio...

-¿Una pistola?- Dijo Harry perplejo pero impresionado, ya que reconoció el arma.

-Colt Single Action Army- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono y Fred continuó. -De fabricación Yankee, calibre .45, capacidad de 6 balas, cañón de 12 centímetros, y con un grabado diseñado especialmente para ti.-

-Gracias chicos, es increíble, pero ¿cómo esperan que una pistola me ayude?- Preguntó, haciendola girar con su dedo índice. En la empuñadura tenía grabados de un lado un relámpago y del otro un ciervo.

-Para eso están estas- Dijo Fred, dándole una caja más pequeña que contenía 6 balas plateadas. -El cinturón que te dimos tiene balas ordinarias, pero estas 6 están encantadas para perseguir y dar en el blanco en la fuente de magia oscura más grande que haya en la dirección general en la que son disparadas-

-Sólo hay 6- Harry dijo.

-Lo sentimos Harry, pero nuestro contacto no nos quiso vender más, dijo que eran demasiado difíciles de fabricar como para venderse en masa-

-Nah, no importa, aún así me ayudará contra Voldemort, no se la va a esperar-

-Ese es el chiste-

-Gracias de nuevo chicos- Harry dijo, enfundando el arma y escondiendo el cinturón con su playera, la cual era demasiado larga.

-Parecías reconocerla. ¿Dónde la has visto antes?- George preguntó sorprendido.

-No en la vida real, pero sí en un videojuego de Dudley, Metal Gear Solid. La usa un personaje llamad Revolver Ocelot- Harry respondió distraído.

-Uh ¿qué?- Los gemelos respondieron perplejos.

-Juego muggle- Harry respondió, recordando que los sangre limpia no tenían idea de qué era un videojuego, mucho menos de quién era Ocelot.

-Oh-

Si iban a decir algo más no pudieron, ya que Hermione tocó la puerta en ese momento y su voz amortiguada por la puerta dijo

-Harry, ya es diez para las doce, debemos irnos-

-¡Ya voy! De acuerdo chicos, los veo más tarde- Los 5 salieron de la tienda, con Malfoy aún metido en la capa sin intenciones de salir pronto de debajo de ella y se dirigieron al banco, que estaba relativamente cerca de la tienda. Al entrar se dirigieron al cajero que estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo.

-Buen día, tengo una cita con el Sr. Griphook-

-Nombre- El duende pidió con desinterés-

-Harry Potter-

-Llave- Harry se la dio rápidamente – Muy bien. ¡Griphook!- El duende apareció de un pasillo tras la ventanilla del cajero. -Llegó tu cliente.-

-Hola Sr. Potter-

-Es bueno verlo Griphook-

-Por aquí por favor-

El duende los guió a través de una serie de pasillos hasta una oficina amplia, con libreros cubriendo todas las paredes y un escritorio de aspecto caro en el centro.

-Tomen asiento por favor- Indicó Griphook.

Dado que sólo había 2 sillas disponibles, Harry conjuró otras 3.

-¿Esperamos a alguien más Sr. Potter?- Griphook preguntó, notando la silla de más.

-Draco, sal ya- Harry ordenó, recordando que el rubio seguía bajo la capa.

Malfoy se quitó la capa, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el duende se movió para atacarlo. Harry lo detuvo, sin embargo, explicando que ya no era un mortífago, que Voldemort mismo le había quitado la Marca del brazo y que estaba bajo su protección. Pasado el altercado, los 6 se sentaron y comenzaron la discusión. Harry echó el primer vistazo al estado de su cámara personal, donde descubrió que varios depósitos habían entrado a nombre de Sortilegios Weasley. Después se le entregó la llave de la bóveda familiar de los Potter, dado que ya era mayor de edad y no había ido antes por ella. Al revisar los contenidos de ésta Harry casi se desmaya al descubrir que la nada despreciable cantidad de dinero de su bóveda personal no era ni el 1% de lo que había en la bóveda familiar. Para empeorar las cosas, también había heredado las pertenencias de Sirius, al igual que su dinero, con lo que muy seguramente era el mago más adinerado de todo el Reino Unido.

Después se leyó el testamento de Dumbledore, el cual había ordenado que sólo se leyera frente a Harry Potter o Minerva McGonagall. Cuando terminaron, descubrieron que Dumbledore había repartido sus posesiones equitativamente en 3 partes, la primera para la Orden del Fénix, cuyo mando ahora quedaba en manos de McGonagall, otro tercio iba destinado a las arcas de Hogwarts y la ùltima parte se dividía de igual manera entre Harry, Hermione y los Weasley. Esa novena parte que recibieron los Weasley fue suficiente para pasarlos de pobres a ser de clase media-alta, mientras que a Harry no había para qué describirlo.

Esto dejó perplejos a todos.

-Y ahora Sr. Potter, nuestro último punto del día-

-¿Huh? Oh ¡claro!- Harry dijo, saliendo de su estupor y recordando ese detalle. -Ch-chicos, ¿nos darían un momento por favor? Tú no Hermione, necesito que te quedes.- Tartamudeó el pelinegro, ya que no podía hablar bien aún de la impresión.

Cuando todos salieron y sólo quedaban Harry, Hermione y Griphook en la oficina, Harry puso encantamientos de privacidad en la puerta y el duende comenzó a hablar.

-¿Es ella?- Preguntó señalando a Hermione, a lo que Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Bueno Sr. Potter, debe tener cuidado con esto, ya que dado que la Srta. Granger no es su esposa legal...-

-Por eso no hay problema Griphook- Hermione interrumpió, quitando el encantamiento que cubría su anillo, dejándolo a la vista por un momento, antes de ocultarlo de nuevo.

-Oh, muy bien, eso facilita mucho las cosas. Bueno, entonces lo único que falta para que tenga acceso completo a sus bienes -sí Srta. Granger, todos sus bienes- sólo necesita activarlo.- Dijo, dejando atónita a Hermione.

-¿Cómo hago eso?-

-Lance cualquier hechizo hacia él, para que registre su rastro mágico.-

Hermione lo pensó por un momento hasta que decidió que lo que mejor funcionaba para ella eran hechizos de combate y fuego, por lo que optó por uno de los segundos. Empuñó su varita una vez más, tomando el medallón en su mano encantó -_Pyros Variabilis_-. El medallón se prendió en fuego y comenzó a brillar, al poco tiempo tanto el fuego como el destello desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Aquí están sus llaves Sra. Potter- Dijo Griphook, sacando una caja con tres llaves de debajo de su escritorio.

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron al unísono. Ambos sabían que Hermione eventualmente sería la Sra. Potter, pero no aún y por ende, aún veían el hecho de que alguien la llamara así como algo extraño. A pesar de ello, Hermione tomó el juego de llaves, las metió en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y preguntó

-¿Es todo entonces?-

-Por ahora sí Sra. Potter-

-¿Podemos retirarnos ya?-

-Desde luego Sr. Potter-

-Gracias- Ambos saludaron de mano al duende y dieron media vuelta para irse. Al salir de la oficina, los otros empezaron a bombardearlos con preguntas sobre qué había pasado ahí dentro. Harry y Hermione contestaron lo que creyeron prudente, y a lo demás simplemente contestaban "Lo sabrán pronto". Al llegar al recibidor del banco escucharon una fuerte explosión y todo comenzó a temblar. Cuando el temblor hubo terminado, el grupo de jóvenes se voltearon a ver entre sí y asintiendo a un tiempo, desenvainaron sus varitas y salieron del edificio. Al dejar atrás el edificio y salir a la calle principal, se quedaron atónitos. Varias tiendas habían sufrido daños graves por la explosión y algunas incluso se estaban incendiando, por lo que salía humo de las ventanas sin cristal. Había gente corriendo por todos lados buscando refugio, otros como los gemelos Weasley estaban cubiertos, lanzando hechizos hacia el otro lado del callejón.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- Ginny preguntó.

-Eso- Harry dijo fríamente, apuntando hacia la entrada del callejón donde varias figuras encapuchadas lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra contra todo y todos en su camino.

**N/A.- Esto es todo por hoy chicos y chicas! Ojalá les haya gustado. Por cierto, la mención al juego de Metal Gear Solid es un anacronismo, ya que dicho juego se lanzó por primera vez para el PlayStation en 1998, pero bueno, quién está contando. Por ahí tengo otro capítulo casi terminado, así que espero subirlo pronto, pero si no quieren esperar y no les molesta leer en inglés, siempre está esa versión, la cual ya está terminada después de 4 largos años y medio, ¡yupi!**


	16. Una Serie de Eventos Inesperados

**N/A.- Yyyyyy que ya estoy de vuelta! Ven? Fue menos de un año lo que me tardé esta vez jajaja En fin. Aquí hay un capítulo más de esta serie y pues bueno, disfruten.**

Disclaimer: 1) Esta historia está en español. 2) Está en un sitio dedicado a publicar fanfiction. 3) No soy la mujer más adinerada del Reino Unido. 4) Ni siquiera soy mujer. 5) Ni soy adinerado. 6) Ni vivo en Reino Unido. Necesitan más evidencia de que no soy JK Rowling y que por ende la serie de Harry Potter no me pertenece y que por este fic no voy a ganar ni un mísero peso? Al contrario, por poder publicarlo tengo que pagar la mensualidad de mi compu, la luz y el internet, gracias...

**Capítulo 16.- Una serie de eventos inesperados**

Varias figuras se acercaban hacia ellos, provenientes de la entrada del callejón donde estaba el Caldero Chorreante, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra contra todo y todos a su paso. Por suerte no era tanta la gente que estaba fuera ese día, así que afortunadamente el daño colateral consistía principalmente de edificios. Mientras contemplaban el escenario frente a ellos, Ginny lanzó un gemido de sorpresa, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, ya que acababa de ver a sus hermanos gemelos cubriéndose en distintos puntos del callejón, esperando a que los Mortífagos se acercaran lo suficiente como para que pudieran atacarlos efectivamente.

-Carajo, si ellos pelean, yo también- Harry dijo, ya que se había activado su instinto de salvar personas.

-¿Se te botó la canica o qué, Potter?- Malfoy le preguntó incrédulo. -Ahí hay más de diez Mortífagos, todos con más experiencia que tú y si esos gemelos eligieron hacerles frente, es su problema.-

-Sí, pero lo que tú no entiendes Draco, es que esos cabrones son seguidores de mi peor enemigo y esos gemelos son como hermanos para mí.-

-Y sí son nuestros hermanos- Ginny dijo, señalándose a sí misma y a Ron.

Malfoy suspiró.

-Debo estar loco, pero ya qué, si van, cuenten conmigo.-

-Conmigo también.- Hermione secundó.

-Muy bien. Escóndanse bien, trataremos de emboscarlos, pero si los gemelos se mueven antes que nosotros, les ayudamos, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry ordenó.

-Harry, espera un momento.- Hermione dijo, rebuscando en sus bolsillos. -Siempre podemos pedir refuerzos.- Terminó de decir sacando un galeón de su bolsillo.

-Ese no es...-

-Sí, es el galeón del ED, te apuesto lo que quieras a que al menos Neville y Luna aún cargan el suyo.- Hermione dijo interrumpiendo.

-Deben estar bromeando.- Malfoy comentó.

-¡Oye! Estuvieron con nosotros en el Ministerio hace año y medio, creeme, son más capaces de lo que aparentan.- Harry respondió, defendiendo a sus amigos.

Hermione tocó la moneda con su varita, haciendo que apareciera el mensaje "Ayuda. Mortífagos. Callejón Diagon." en ella.

-Bien, ahora sí muévanse, a no ser que quieran que les caiga una maldición de ellos.-

Se separaron inmediatamente, buscando cada uno un refugio diferente contra las maldiciones errantes. Los Mortífagos (Malfoy estaba en lo correcto al decir que eran más de 10), todos encapuchados, caminaban en dirección al banco, dispersándose poco a poco; algunos se quedaban a revisar el interior de las tiendas o a montar guardia en la calle. Todos estaban, además de encapuchados, enmascarados, así que era casi imposible reconocerlos. Mientras esperaba, Harry rezaba a ninguna deidad específica y deseaba con todo su ser que nadie saliera muerto o herido, a pesar de que su subconsciente se la pasaba repitiéndole que algo iba a salir mal.

Los gemelos no se habían percatado de la presencia de Harry y los otros y esperaban que la Orden (a quien contactaron por medio de sus padres en cuanto oyeron la primera explosión) llegara pronto, ya que dos contra más de diez no era su definición de "pelea fácil", a pesar de contar con el elemento sorpresa y algunos sortilegios de su tienda.

-¿Aún crees que sea una buena idea Fred? La Orden parece que no va a llegar pronto y los idiotas encapuchados vienen rápido- Preguntó George.

-Esperemos que lleguen a tiempo George, mientras tanto, que Merlín nos cuide- Respondió su hermano.

A pesar de encontrarse separados, podían hablarse fácilmente sin gritar (y por ende sin dar sus posiciones) gracias a un par de radios de diadema que habían modificado para funcionar con magia en lugar de con electricidad. Esperaron a que los Mortífagos se acercaran lo suficiente para noquear mínimo a dos antes de que los vieran y cuando lo hicieron, lanzaron hechizos simultáneos hacia dos objetivos diferentes, haciéndolos volar hacia las paredes de las tiendas, dejándolos inconscientes. El resto de los enmascarados voltearon a ver a sus compañeros caídos y vieron al par de pelirrojos apuntándoles con sus varitas, pero sin notar nunca a los otros cinco que se acercaban por detrás suyo.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es un pequeño par de traidores de sangre- Dijo la voz de McNair desde detrás de una de las máscaras.

-Mejor un traidor que el seguidor idiota de un imbécil mestizo- respondió uno de los gemelos agresivamente.

-Cuida lo que dices mocoso, o las consecuencias serán...- la voz de una mujer amenazó, pero fue interrumpida.

-Para ustedes- Dijo la voz que los interrumpió.

Todos los Mortífagos voltearon a un tiempo a buscar al que pronunciara esas palabras y se vieron cara a cara con Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Malfoy, quienes tenían sus varitas apuntándoles fijamente.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Vaya vaya- Dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy desde detrás de la máscara que estaba hasta el frente. -Si no son nada más y nada menos que Potter, una sangre sucia, dos traidores más y ¡¿DRACO?-

-Hola _padre_- Respondió Draco con desdén, cuidando poner especial énfasis en la palabra "padre".

-¿Qué haces tú con ellos?-

-Pues verás...- Comenzó Draco a hablar con voz de quien cuenta un cuento a un infante. -Después de que casi me matas tuve que buscar ayuda, lo cual me mantuvo con vida y pues, dado que oficialmente me corrieron de su pequeño club, tuve que unirme a otro. Uno que pelea contra ustedes, y pues... heme aquí.-

-¡Eres una desgracia! ¡Un deshonor para la familia Malfoy!-

-Ah, como si me importara un carajo, aunque la verdad tampoco era perfectamente feliz siendo parte de ella- Draco dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pagarás... _Crucio_!-

Draco no pudo hacer más que tirarse al suelo y retorcerse por el dolor provocado por una sensación similar a ser acribillado con cuchillos al rojo vivo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Gritaba por el dolor, mientras que Lucius se reía malignamente al ver a su hijo pagando las consecuencias de sus acciones. Todos los Mortífagos reían, sonreían y uno incluso aplaudía el espectáculo, pero todos cometieron el error de olvidar que había otros 6 magos ahí, todos apuntándoles con sus varitas. Ver esto hizo que Harry hirviera de furia, apuntara su varita directo al pecho de Lucius y gritara

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-

La varita de Malfoy voló fuera de su mano, y fue atrapada por uno de los gemelos, quien aturdió inmediatamente a dos Mortífagos más, además del que aturdiera su hermano.

El dolor en el cuerpo de Draco se detuvo de repente, pero no se podía levantar y le faltaba el aire. Ginny lo ayudó a levantarse y le devolvió su varita, la cual dejó caer en el momento en que la Maldición Imperdonable hizo contacto con su cuerpo.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO? ¡MÁTENLOS ANTES DE QUE ACABEN CON USTEDES!- Lucius gritó a los demás Mortífagos, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones hacia los jóvenes. Él mientras aprovechó que el gemelo que le había quitado su varita la había perdido de nuevo gracias a un maleficio desarmador para recuperar su arma.

-¡ENFÓQUENSE EN UN SÓLO MORTÍFAGO Y DEFIÉNDANSE!- Gritó Harry, decidiendo enfrentar a Lucius Malfoy él mismo.

Ginny eligió a la que ella creía era la mujer que amenazó antes a sus hermanos, Hermione atacó a un Mortífago bastante más alto y fornido que ella, a quien después identificó como Fenrir Greyback, los Gemelos peleaban con un par de Mortífagos no identificados mientras que Ron y Malfoy trataban de defenderse de tres Mortífagos a la vez.

Después de un rato Fred yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras George trataba de protegerlo, lo que le había conseguido una cortada larga y profunda en su brazo izquierdo. Ron tenía una pierna rota, mientras que Draco sufría lo mismo en varias costillas. Greyback y Lucius estaban inconscientes y atados gracias a Hermione. Aún quedaban en pie 4 Mortífagos, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y los recién llegados Neville y Luna.

Justo cuando Harry juraba que las cosas no se podían poner peor, una ráfaga de aire helado los golpeó a todos, apagando el fuego en los locales, así como la luz del sol.

¡DEMENTORES!- Harry gritó mientras trataba de defenderse, derrotar al Mortífago con el que peleaba y buscar a las criaturas al mismo tiempo.

Hermione le ayudó con lo segundo a darle por un costado con un desarmador y un aturdidor consecutivos, dándole a Harry suficiente tiempo para encontrar a los dementores que se acercaban a ellos rápidamente.

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione y al recibir de su parte una seña de la cabeza, pensó con todas sus fuerzas en el momento en que le dio el anillo a la castaña y ella aceptó casarse con él y gritó con toda su fuerza "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_". Vio cómo de su varita salía el ya conocido ciervo plateado y de la varita de Hermione una nutria plateada y cómo juntos embestían a la horda de dementores, los cuales rápidamente huyeron del lugar.

Al tiempo que el ciervo y la nutria desaparecían, Hermione comenzó a perder el equilibrio por la fatiga, pero Harry la atrapó entre sus brazos en un gesto protector, a pesar de que él mismo empezaba a perder rápidamente la conciencia. Antes de desmayarse del agotamiento vio cómo varias figuras Aparecían frente a él y luego nada.

-...er... Potter... pierta... ¡Potter, despierta!- Oyó cómo alguien le hablaba y sintió rápidas y leves bofetadas en sus mejillas.

Al poco tiempo logró abrir los ojos. Frente a él estaba Ojoloco Moody, mirándolo fijamente con ambos ojos, aunque el mágico giraba de vez en vez para revisar sus alrededores.

-¿Qué... dónde... dónde estamos?- Preguntó Harry aturdido al recobrar la conciencia.

-En el piso de lo que queda del Callejón Diagon- Le informó el ex-auror.

-¿QUÉ?- Harry gritó, incorporándose rápidamente, lo que después lamentó, ya que se mareó y cayó de nuevo al suelo, sentándose. -¿Y los otros?-

-Bien. Todos bien. ¿Tú, Harry, cómo estás?- Preguntó la voz de Lupin desde detrás de Moody.

-¿Remus?- Preguntó Harry quejándose del dolor.

-Ese mero. ¿Cómo estás cachorro?-

-He estado mejor, la verdad. ¿Los otros dónde están?- Harry preguntó una vez más.

-¡Harry!- Una voz familiar gritó y lo siguiente que supo Harry es que estaba de espalda al suelo recibiendo uno de los apretones rompe-huesos de Hermione, lo cual le respondió parcialmente su pregunta.

-Her...Hermione... no puedo respirar...- Fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!- Hermione respondió, soltándolo inmediatamente, dejando que Harry se incorporara.

-¿Cómo estás amor?-

-Bien, no puedo quejarme a decir verdad. ¿Tú?-

-He estado mejor.- Harry repitió la misma respuesta que diera antes a Remus. -¿Cómo están los otros?-

-Ginny tiene un par de golpes y rasguños, pero está bien, igual Neville y Luna. Ron tiene el fémur roto, Malfoy dos costillas rotas así como secuelas de la maldición _Cruciatus_, George tiene una cortada bastante fea en su brazo izquierdo y Fred una concusión algo fuerte en la cabeza. Yo... pues aquí estoy.- Respondió Hermione, extendiendo sus brazos en la última parte.

-Qué gusto oir que nadie murió.- Harry comentó.

-De nosotros.- Agregó Hermione -Al parecer uno de los Mortífagos se estrelló con la cabeza en una pared y murió.-

-Mejor ellos que nosotros.- Gruño Moody.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Todos los Mortífagos que quedaban con vida estaban inconscientes y atados con cuerdas, mientras Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt los vigilaban. Un par de sanadores de Sn. Mungo estaban atendiendo a los Weasley heridos y a Malfoy. McGonagall, Flitwick, Charlie y Arthur Weasley conversaban entre ellos, hasta que éste último notó que Harry estaba consciente y caminó hacia él.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? Por Merlín que nos diste un buen susto.-

-Perdón por eso Sr. Weasley, estoy bien.-

Arthur respiró aliviado antes de preguntar -¿Exactamente qué pasó aquí?-

Harry empezó a marrar los hechos tal como los recordaba desde el punto en el que salieron de Gringotts, haciendo especial énfasis en cómo habían visto a los gemelos intentando confrontar a los Mortífagos por su cuenta en lo que llegaba la Orden y cómo decidió ayudarlos y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Después narró brevemente la batalla y la llegada de los dementores.

-...y luego me desmayé.- Terminó.

-Sabes, te viste muy tierno tomando a Hermione de la mano cuando se desmayaron.- Luna comentó casualmente uniéndose a la conversación y haciendo que tanto Harry como Hermione se sonrojaran.

-Saben, tuvimos suerte de que llegaran cuando lo hicieron- Harry dijo a todos los miembros de la Orden, ya que todos estaban escuchando.

-Tuvieron suerte de que los gemelos nos llamaran.- Agregó el Sr. Weasley.

-Sí, es cierto, pero ¿por qué tardaron tanto?-

-Tuvimos que contactar a algunos miembros de la Orden fuera de Hogwarts ya que no podemos dejar la escuela desprotegida en ningún momento- Respondió el patriarca Weasley.

-Ya veo.-

-Ese fue un par de patronuses bastante poderoso chicos.- Comentó Lupin.

-Gracias Lunático.- Respondió Hermione mientras sin darse cuenta se llevaba la mano al cuello, sólo para darse cuenta de que algo faltaba. -¿Alguien ha visto mi collar?-

-¿No será este de pura casualidad?- Preguntó Ginny, que tenía el medallón colgando de su mano por la cadena.

-Sí, es ese, gracias Ginny- Respondió la castaña tomando el collar, reparó la cadena rota y se lo colgó una vez más.

-Ok, ahí hay algo que tienes que explicarnos Hermione. ¿Quién te lo dio?- Preguntó la pelirroja, habiendo notado el tipo de pendiente que portaba su amiga.

-¿Pues quién más Gin? Fui yo.- Respondió Harry.

-A ver, a ver, espera. ¿TÚ se lo diste a ELLA?- Preguntó Ginny sin dar crédito a sus oídos. -Pe...pero, esos sólo se le pueden dar a descendientes o cónyuges... lo que significa...-

Hermione suspiró y removió el encantamiento que ocultaba su anillo, dejándolo a la vista, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos.

-Sí, significa que Harry y yo estamos comprometidos- Hermione admitió después de un momento.

-Oh...wow...no puedo creerlo...- Ginny no podía decir palabra. -¡P...pues felicidades entonces!- Logró decir al superar la sorpresa.

-Sí, felicidades amigo- Secundó Ron, quien se les acercó después de que le pusieran una férula en el muslo para inmovilizar el cuasi-irrompible hueso.

De un instante a otro, Harry y Hermione se vieron rodeados de felicitaciones de todos los presentes, quienes hablaban despreocupadamente, habiendo encerrando antes a los Mortífagos en una tienda ahora vacía. Harry se estaba separando de Luna, quien lo había abrazado cuando lo notó: una rata común y corriente de jardín con una pata plateada. En ese momento extendió su mano hacia ella y la inmovilizó.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- Lupin preguntó.

-Mira esto, pero si es el Merodeador Traidor- Harry dijo a la rata inmovilizada, a la que alzó por la cola.

-¿Estás seguro de que es Peter, Harry?-

-Mírale la pata delantera.- Dijo Harry, indicando la pata plateada.

Lupin confirmó la identidad del animago y lo obligó a retomar su forma humana, enseguida Harry removió el hechizo inmovilizador. La rata tomó la forma de Peter Pettigrew frente a sus ojos, quien intentó escapar en el momento en que notó que se podía mover, pero Harry le mandó un _Incarcero_ que lo tomó por las piernas con una cuerda, haciéndolo tropezar, para después atarse en el resto de su cuerpo.

-Hola Peter- Saludó Lupin con voz amable.

-¡R...Remus! Qué...qué gusto me da verte.- tartamudeó Pettigrew, tragando saliva.

-Temo decir que el sentimiento no es mutuo.- Respondió Lupin con frialdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, traidor de mierda?- Preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué mas? Obteniendo información para mi Lord. Eso último debe valer oro.-

-Ya veo.- Respondió Hermione. -En todo caso, me temo que no te podemos dejar ir Peter.-

-¿Ah sí?- Respondió el traidor, intentando convertirse de nuevo en rata.

-_Mutatio Impedio_- Hermione dijo, apuntando su varita al animago. -El mismo truco no funcionará dos veces, me temo.-

-¡Sangre sucia de mierda!- Respondió gritando Pettigrew.

Eso último hizo que Harry perdiera todo tipo de decencia y le acomodara un puñetazo a Pettigrew en la nariz, rompiéndosela.

-Donde te atrevas a decirle así de nuevo, hijo de puta.- Amenazó jadeando del coraje.

-¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer con él? Preguntó Lupin con una mirada feroz, haciendo que su ex-amigo se retorciera de miedo y dolor.

-Podríamos borrarle la memoria y dejarlo ir.- Luna sugirió.

-No Luna, es muy peligroso dejarlo ir así como así- Respondió Harry con toda seriedad.

-Pero aún así es un humano.-

-O lo que queda de uno.- Agregó Ron.

Harry recordó en ese momento el regalo que le acababan de hacer los gemelos esa mañana.

-_No idiota, se supone que es sorpresa, sólo la deber usar para Voldemort- _Le recordó su voz interna.

-_Sí bueno, si está muerto no es como que pueda ir a lloriquearle a su amo-_

_-¿En serio puedes utilizarla? ¿En serio crees poder dispararla sin fallar?-_

_-Nadie falla a menos de 15 centímetros-_

_-Dije no.-_

_-Ok, ok, no la uso y ya.-_

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Hermione, haciéndolo abandonar el debate interno que tenía.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien.- Respondió.

-¿Está bien entonces si modificamos la memoria de Pettigrew y lo dejamos ir?-

-Pues ya que, dado que no hay otra opción. Aunque me gustaría ver que se atreva a decirle a su amo que la misión falló espectacularmente.-

Con eso lo soltaron, modificaron su memoria para que recordara la derrota de los Mortífagos pero no que Harry le había propuesto matrimonio a Hermione, lo soltaron y retiraron el encantamiento que evitaba que tomara su forma animal.

Ya iban de camino de regreso a Hogwarts cuando Hermione se decidió a preguntarle algo a la directora.

-Eh... profesora McGonagall.-

-¿Sí Srta. Granger?-

-Me preguntaba si... si puedo ir a visitar a mis padres, saber que están bien.-

-Está bien, pero preferiría que no fuera sola.- Comentó la profesora, y después de considerar sus opciones un momento dijo -¡Sr. Potter!-

-¿Sí profesora?-

-¿Le importaría escoltar a la Srta. Granger a casa de sus padres para una visita rápida?-

-No hay problema profesora, pero ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no alguien de la Orden?- Preguntó Harry curioso.

-Porque lo correcto sería que los padres de la Srta. Granger conozcan a su prometido antes de la boda, dado que no fue a pedir su mano.- Respondió la directora con una rara sonrisa.

-Eh... de acuerdo. ¿Lista Mione?-

-Sí, pero me temo que tendré que guiarte, ya que no sabes dónde vivo, ¿o sí?- Preguntó Hermione con una mirada de acusadora sospecha.

-No, no que yo sepa.-

**N/A.- Sí, ahí termina. Hasta ahora que lo traduje me dí cuenta de que es un final un poco abrupto pero bueno, esto lo escribí hace como 4 años y la verdad entonces era aún peor escritor que ahora. Eeeeen fin, ya voy como a mitad de traducir el siguiente capítulo y espero tenerlo por aquí pronto. Porfa dejen Review!**

**Traducción de hechizos: (En esta sección están las traducciones y lo que hace cada hechizo que me saqué de la manga en el fic)**

_**Mutatio Impedio**_**.- **Mutatio - (lat.) Cambio/Transformación. Impedere - (lat.) Impedir. Impedir Transformación. Creo que se explica sólo.


	17. Un Mal Día

**N/A.- Qué onda gente, ¿cómo están? Pues yo aquí al pendiente de las noticias de las mentadas ACTA, SOPA y PIPA y la más reciente de todas: La ley Döring aquí en México. Sólo me pongo a pensar, esto es un sitio de fanfiction, en el que constantemente utilizamos material protegido por derechos de autor y no sé exactamente cuánta "autorización" tenga el sitio. Sé que tienen que pedir permiso de los autores de publicar obras basadas en contenido suyo y más de un autor les ha dicho que no y aparentemente lo respetan, así que no sé realmente qué tanto vayan a pegar estas leyes a este sitio. Espero que no lo sea, dado que sólo lo usamos como diversión y no para ganar dinero y pues… suficientes debralles y berrinches de mi parte, adelante con la historia.**

****Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mi propiedad, no habría puesto mi berrinche allá arriba, sería mujer, millonaria, británica y esto no sería un fanfic. He dicho.

**Capítulo 17.- Un Mal Día**

Harry y Hermione Aparecieron a unas cuadras de la casa de Hermione, en una casa aparentemente abandonada. En cuanto se materializaron dentro, Hermione caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, pero Harry la tomó ligeramente del brazo, haciéndola detenerse y volverse hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí en este momento?-

-¿P-por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?- Pregunto Hermione, preocupada.

-¿Qué? Ah no. Es que... apenas acabamos de salir de una pelea contra los mortífagos y ambos quedamos inconscientes, te recuerdo.-

-Ah... eso. Sé que estás cansado, yo también quisiera tirarme a dormir en estos momentos, y McGonagall básicamente te obligó a venir, así que te ofrezco una disculpa.-

-No importa. Digo, sí me caería de maravilla dormirme ahorita y no despertar sino hasta mañana, pero no hay ningún otro problema.- Respondió Harry, tratando de despreocupar a Hermione.

-Es que... no lo sé... el hecho de que hubiera un ataque así de aleatorio... tengo que verlos, tengo que saber que están bien.-

-Te entiendo. No te preocupes, vamos.-

-De acuerdo.-

Rápidamente salieron de la casa abandonada hacia un clima de una tarde de diciembre relativamente templada y caminaron sin prisa el par de calles que los separaban de casa de Hermione. Al caminar por la última cuadra, los ojos de Harry inmediatamente se volvieron hacia una casa de buen tamaño a mitad de la calle y casi se le salen de la cabeza cuando Hermione se volvió hacia el jardín frontal de dicha casa, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Vienes o qué?- Preguntó Hermione divertida cuando notó que la quijada de Harry estaba en el suelo, y ella sabía exactamente por qué.

-Debes estar bromeando. ¿En serio vives aquí?-

-No tonto, voy a saludar al vecino de al lado por ninguna razón en específico- Respondió Hermione con sarcasmo. -¿En serio te piensas quedar ahí todo el día? Ven acá.-

Harry reaccionó de su trance ante las palabras de su prometida y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. "_Al parecer Mione olvidó sus preocupaciones por un rato_" pensó agradecido antes de llegar a la entrada.

Hermione tocó el timbre, y luego luego se dejó notar nerviosa, hasta que una mujer, de quien Hermione era una réplica más joven, abrió.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué estás aquí sin siquiera avisarnos antes? Y... ¿quién es él?- Preguntó la madre de Hermione abrazándola de tal forma que incluso la Sra. Weasley se quedaría sorprendida.

-Mamá... Ma... Estoy bien... me estás asfixiando...- Fue todo lo que Hermione logró decir hasta que su madre la soltó.

-Lo siento hija, sólo me sorprendí... ¿entramos entonces?- Preguntó la Sra. Granger, indicando el interior de la casa, pero Harry no se movió hasta que Hermione lo tomó del brazo, llevándolo medio a rastras.

A pesar de haber logrado juntar su mandíbula inferior con la superior antes de que Hermione sonara el timbre, no le sirvió de nada a Harry, ya que se le volvió a caer cuando entró. Estaba en medio de la casa más impresionante que había visto en su vida (aunque a decir verdad no había estado en tantas, para ser sinceros). El recibidor, así como cada parte de la casa que podía ver, tenía piso de mármol, y el en centro colgaba un candelabro de buen tamaño. Las paredes estaban llenas de decoraciones y pinturas de aspecto caro y en frente de él había una doble escalera, también de mármol que llevaba al primer y segundo piso de la casa.

-Harry, ¿quieres una cubeta para que puedas babear a gusto?- Le preguntó Hermione burlona.

-No me chingues.- Fue todo lo que Harry dijo, a lo que Hermione respondió con un zape, debido a la grosería.

Al entrar a la sala de estar Harry notó que se parecía mucho a la sala común de Gryffindor. Un par de sillones de buen tamaño, sillas a juego, un par de libreros y una estantería llena de adornos y una que otra fotografía.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás aquí?- Se oyó la voz del Sr. Granger en el recibidor y acto seguido el hombre mismo apareció por la puerta de la sala de estar, donde ya estaban sentados Harry, Hermione y su madre.

-¡Hola papá!- Dijo Hermione, parándose a abrazar a su padre.

-¿Y este muchacho quién es?-

-Mamá, papá, él es Harry Potter-

Los rostros de ambos adultos se iluminaron cuando oyeron el nombre del muchacho que había sido el primer amigo de su hija.

-Con que tú eres Harry Potter ¿eh? Hermione habla muy bien de ti cuando está en casa- Dijo la Sra. Granger abrazándolo. -Es un placer conocerte.-

-El placer es mío Sra. Granger- Harry respondió sonrojado mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo tras él.

-Gusto en conocerte Harry- Dijo el Sr. Granger, con menos entusiasmo que su esposa, pero ofreciendo su mano al muchacho de todos modos. Harry la estrechó.

-Igualmente señor.-

-¿Y a qué se debe la visita querida?- Preguntó la Sra. Granger a su hija.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hoy salimos de la escuela un rato y decidí pasar a saludarlos.-

-¡¿Saliste de la escuela? Pero... pero dijiste que era peligroso salir de los terrenos por culpa de Vol...Vo...Ah, como se llame.-

-Sí, no les mentí con eso, pero la directora nos dio permiso y Ron, Ginny y Draco iban con nosotros.-

-¿Draco? ¿No es ese el chico que siempre dices se la vive insultándote?-

Harry y Hermione pasaron buena parte de una hora manteniendo al tanto a los padres de la castaña sobre lo que había pasado en todo el año hasta que una niña de unos 6 años, aún vestida en pijama y con rostro soñoliento entró a la sala.

-Buenos días mami, papi- Dijo, lo que daba a entender que definitivamente se acababa de despertar.

-¿Días? Lily, son las 3 de la tarde casi.- Respondió la Sra. Granger.

-¿En serio? ¡Dormí mucho!- Respondió la pequeña con cara de sorpresa.

-Demasiado diría yo, perezosa.- Corrigió Hermione desde donde estaba sentada.

-¡MINNIE!- Gritó Lily Granger mientras corría a saludar a su hermana mayor.

-¡Hola Lily!- Saludó Hermione mientras abrazaba a su hermana y la tomaba en brazos.

-¿Por qué no viniste para navidad neesan?-

-¿Qué me dijiste Lily?- Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-¡Neesan!-

-Neesan u Oneesan significa hermana mayor en japonés- Explicó Harry.

-¿Tú cómo sabes?- Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Caricaturas de Dudley. ¿Cómo sabe ella? No tengo la más remota idea- Explicó Harry.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, pero no comentó y bajó de nuevo a su hermana.

-No me contestaste Minnie.- Le recordó Lily.

-Porque hubo un baile en mi escuela ese día.-Explicó Hermione.

-Ooooh. ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó de nuevo Lily, señalando a Harry.

-Lily, no se señala con el dedo a la gente.- Le reclamó Hermione. -Harry, te presento a Lily, mi hermana menor. Lily, él es Harry Potter.-

-Hola Lily- Saludó Harry.

-Tú eres el novio de Hermione.- Dijo Lily, con toda seguridad.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hermione. No es que no fuera cierto, pero no sabía cómo lo sabía su hermana.

-Dijiste que te gustaba cuando viniste en julio, no lo niegues.- Respondió Lily, con afán de molestar.

-Pues... no es mi novio Lily, de hecho es mi prometido, ¿ves?- Dijo Hermione, mostrando su anillo a su hermanita, sabiendo perfectamente que la niña no sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando.

-¿QUE ES TU QUÉ?- Preguntó gritando el Sr. Granger. Lily, Hermione y Harry brincaron del susto, ya que no recordaban que los dos adultos también estaban en la sala.

-¡Papá! Me asustaste...-

-Y tú a mí señorita. Mejor empieza a explicar.- Exigió su padre bastante molesto.

-_Oh mierda..._- Pensó Harry.

-Estás en problemas Minnie- Canturreó Lily.

-Silencio Lily Rose Granger- Ordenó el señor, asustando a su hija, quien se veía a punto del llanto.

-P...perdón papi-

-Está bien cariño, ven aquí- Dijo la Sra. Granger, tratando de calmar a Lily, quien corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-Hermione, estoy esperando.-

-Bueno... básicamente lo que pasó es que Harry me propuso matrimonio y acepté.- Respondió Hermione con simpleza.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ayer, de hecho.-

-¿Por qué? Son muy jóvenes como para...- Pero en ese instante su mente lo interrumpió sacando la primera conclusión a la que todo padre llegaría en esa circunstancia.

-¿HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondió Hermione ofendida y gritando, hasta que recordó con quién hablaba. -Digo...no, no estoy embarazada.-

-Más vale que no, jovencita.- Amenazó.

-Disculpe Sr. Granger.- Harry habló por primera vez desde la reacción violenta de su futuro suegro. -Aunque estuviera embarazada, esa no sería la razón por la que le pediría que se casara conmigo. Sólo lo hice porque la amo, eso y realmente no tomé en cuenta nuestra edad, después de todo mis padres se casaron cuando tenían 18 años... supongo que es costumbre entre los magos casarse a esa edad... en fin. No se preocupe señor, no la abandonaría si ese fuera el caso.- Terminó Harry después de darse cuenta de que había divagado.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?-

-Al 100 por ciento señor.- Aseguró Harry. -De hecho a partir de hoy, Hermione tiene acceso total a mis cámaras en Gringotts, el equivalente a cuentas bancarias- Explicó mientras Hermione le mostraba a su padre su medallón.

-Hermione, ¿por qué no le muestras la casa a Harry?- Sugirió la Sra. Granger para evitar cualquier otro altercado que podría surgir entre su esposo, su hija y su ya bastante asustado huésped.

-Si...claro...vamos Harry.- Hermione dijo, tomándolo de la mano y alejándose tan rápido como pudo de la sala.

Subieron por la escalera de mármol hacia el primer piso de la casa y por el pasillo hasta una habitación que Harry supuso era de Hermione. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa tan pálido que a veces con la luz se veía blanco. Había una mezcla de fotografías en las paredes, algunas fijas y otras móviles, lo que delataba su origen mágico. Había una cama matrimonial en una de las esquinas con una mesita de noche al lado. En otra pared había una puerta que llevaba a un clóset vestidor con un cuarto de baño al fondo. A unos centímetros de la cama había un pequeño escritorio con una pila de hojas de papel, bolígrafos, lápices y una computadora portátil. En el muro adyacente había un librero tan lleno como se podía, a lo cual Harry rodó los ojos, riendo de buena gana.

-Lo siento mucho Harry, mi padre es muy sobre-protector conmigo y con Lily- Se disculpó Hermione.

-Ah, no importa. Es tu padre después de todo, es su trabajo.- Respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Por cierto, cuándo nos pensabas decir que tienes una hermana menor eh?-

-Con todo lo que nos pasa en la escuela cada año creeme que lo menos me pasa por la mente es mi vida familiar, aún cuando mi madre ya estaba embarazada cuando entré a Hogwarts...- Hermione dijo, pero un foco se encendió en su cabeza y sus ojos se pusieron grandes como platos cuando hizo la conexión. -¡Con razón decía que había oído el nombre de mi Hermana en Hogwarts en más de una ocasión!-

-Sip, es el nombre de mi madre.- Dijo Harry, quien acababa de hacer la misma conexión. -Vaya coincidencia. A todo esto, ¿cómo se llaman tus padres? Tampoco me has dicho sus nombres nunca.-

-Se llaman Jane y Gerard-

-Ya. Este es tu cuarto, supongo.- Dijo Harry cambiando de tema.

-No, es de Lily- Respondió Hermione sarcástica. -Ahora que lo pienso, sí lo usa todo el tiempo cuando no estoy en casa según mi mamá... eh, no me molesta, siempre que no toque mi cama o mi computadora.- Agregó, más para sus adentros que para Harry.

Mientras Hermione debrallaba, Harry comenzó a inspeccionar las fotografías de las paredes y notó que muchas de ellas eran de ellos dos solos, con Ron, Ginny o Hagrid e incluso había un par de Harry solo.

-Con razón Lily sacó conclusiones tan rápido cuando dijo que era tu novio.- Dijo Harry, sacando a Hermione de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh?-

-Tu hermana.- Aclaró Harry. -La mayoría de estas fotos son o de nosotros dos o mías.

-Sí bueno, no me molesta, no es como que sea mentira.- Respondió Hermione abrazándolo y recargando su frente en el hombro de Harry mientras él recargaba su propia barbilla sobre su cabeza y devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Gracias a Merlín que no es mentira.-

Hermione se alejó de él ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Después de un par de segundos se paró de puntas para darle un beso que él devolvió. En ese mismo instante Lily apareció en la puerta abierta de la habitación.

-¡Ew! ¡Qué asco Minnie!-

-Lo que te ganas por curiosa, tontita.- Respondió Hermione.

-¡No me digas así!- Dijo Lily con cara de berrinche.

-Para qué te pones a espiar a la gente.-

-No estaba espiando, tú y tu novio dejaron la puerta abierta.-

-Para la otra mejor cerramos la puerta, Harry.- Sugirió Hermione con afán de molestar.

-¡Hermione, tienes visitas!- Llamó la voz de Jane Granger desde el recibidor.

-¿Por qué creo que no quiero bajar en este mismo momento?- Preguntó Hermione retóricamente, suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry oyera, pero luego gritó -¡Ya voy!- Mientras salía del cuarto.

Harry se dirigía a la puerta cuando Lily jaló de su manga. Cuando se volteó a verla, la niña le preguntó tímidamente -¿Me cargas de caballito umm...?-

Harry rió al ver que la niña no recordaba su nombre.

-¿Olvidaste mi nombre, verdad?- Lily asintió apenada. -No importa. Me llamo Harry, ven acá.- Respondió el mientras la levantaba y la acomodaba en su espalda. Luego volvieron por el pasillo hacia la escalera donde Hermione los esperaba en la planta baja, hablando con lo que Harry asumió eran sus vecinos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Lily.

-¿Quienes son, Lily?-

-Niños malos que siempre molestan a mi hermana.-

Harry depositó a Lily en el suelo y se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Y quién es el chico guapo Hermione?- Preguntó la chica que estaba en la puerta.

-Es mi pro...es mi novio.- Dijo Hermione, corrigiéndose rápidamente.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó la chica, dando una mirada lasciva a Harry.

-Pues ya qué.- Hermione dijo, siguiendo a sus vecinos fuera de la casa.

-Caminaron en silencio un tiempo hasta que llegaron a un parque a unas cuadras de la casa.

-Tiempo sin verte, sabelotodo.- Comentó uno de los chico, cuya apariencia física y actitud asemejaban a las de Malfoy en sus malos tiempos.

-Sí, y no es como que me dé gusto verte Josh.- Respondió Hermione sin entusiasmo.

-Wow, el ratoncillo de biblioteca se pone agresivo.-

-Dime que no nos trajiste hasta acá sólo para burlarte de Hermione.- Dijo Harry, sabiendo perfectamente que esa era su intención.

-Pues sí, así nos evitamos la molestia de lidiar con sus padres. Por cierto, ¿se congeló el infierno o qué?-

-No que yo sepa, pero no creo que tarde.- Respondió el otro muchacho, que tenía el mismo tamaño que Dudley.

-¿Por qué?- Respondió Harry, retándolos a responder.

-Porque alguien de la calaña de Hermione se consiguió un novio.- Respondió Josh, sin notar la amenaza en el tono de Harry.

-¿Algún problema?-

-Harry, no es necesario.- Respondió Hermione con voz queda.

-Sí lo es, no sólo te insultan sino se burlan de nosotros en frente de mí. No planeo dejar que sigan con eso.-

-Awwww. Qué tierno, alguien se preocupa por ella además de mami, papi y esa mocosa insoportable.- Respondió la chica en voz de bebé.

-Pues al menos tengo alguien que me quiera Roxanne.- Respondió Hermione con frialdad. -Y antes de que lo digas, que papi te de todo lo que quieras no es que te quiera, sólo significa que eres una niña consentida de papi.-

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo sabelotodo!- Respondió Roxanne, intentando abofetear a Hermione, pero Harrry detuvo su mano, haciendo gala de sus reflejos de buscador.

-Yo que tú no hacía eso.- Advirtió Harry, con ponzoña en la voz.

-Calma _Harry_.- Dijo el que se parecía a Dudley, haciendo énfasis en su nombre, como en burla. -¿No quieres meterte en problemas o sí?- Preguntó, tronándose los nudillos.

-¿Contigo? Nah, no me preocupa. Mi primo está igual de gordo y eso nunca me ha causado problemas.- Respondió Harry, provocándolo.

-Cuida lo que dices, fenómeno.- Advirtió Josh.

-¿O?-

-Te las ves conmigo.- Respondió el rubio, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

-Ya estás.- Retó Harry.

-Harry, no... no tienes que...-

-Haste para atrás Mione, ya me harté de estos idiotas, no se vuelven a meter contigo.- Era la verdad, estaba harto de ellos y estaba seguro de poder con un idiota con una navaja, el doble de riesgo de Dudley y la chica si intentaba algo.

-A ver si aprendes a no meterte con tus superiores.- Dijo Josh, intentando acribillar a Harry, quien se hizo a un lado, lo golpeó en el cuello y lo derribó usando solamente su brazo, su pie y la inercia del chico. El gordo intentó golpear a Harry en la cara, pero éste lo esquivó, golpeó en la nariz y mandó al suelo con la misma facilidad con que había derribado a Josh. La chica, mientras, en lugar de entrar en pánico se escabulló detrás de Hermione, la tomó con su brazo por el cuello y también la amenazó con un cuchillo.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Hermione.

-¡Mione! ¡Suéltala en este instante!- Amenazó Harry, su mal humor elevándose más y más rápido.

-En tus sueños cariño, tú empezaste a lastimar a mis amigos, ahora me toca" Para mostrar su punto, Roxanne acercó la navaja a Hermione hasta que tuvo la punta contra su estómago.

-Déjala…ir- Amenazó Harry una vez más.

-¡Nunca!-

Eso fue lo único que Harry necesitó. Un viento inexistente comenzó a hacer de las suyas y soplar el cabello del chico en todas direcciones, mientras la empuñadura de la navaja aumentaba de temperatura rápidamente. Roxanne dio un grito de sorpresa y dolor y soltó el cuchillo y a Hermione al mismo tiempo y salió corriendo para tropezarse con aparentemente nada (que resultó ser un maleficio para tropezar de parte de Harry). Cuando se despertó, el pelinegro estaba justo frente a ella.

-Ah, ahora sí corres cobardemente, ¿no?-

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-

-No hasta que me hayas escuchado. Si me vuelvo a enterar de que hicieron que Hermione pasara un mal rato, los tres se las van a ver conmigo.- Dicho esto, Harry se hizo a un lado para permitir que la muchacha saliera corriendo. Después se volvió hacia Hermione, quien todavía respiraba con un poco de dificultad, y se frotaba el cuello con la mano.

-Mione, amor, ¿estás bien?- Le dijo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy…bien- Respondió ella y de la nada se lanzó a sus brazos. -Por Merlín, estaba tan asustada. ¡Creí que te iban a lastimar! No debiste hacer eso.-

Harry la envolvió con sus brazos en un gesto confortante y protector. -Hey, tranquila, estoy bien. He tenido que lidiar con situaciones peores. Estos eran 3, con Dudley no solían ser menos de 5.-

Hermione sollozaba contra su pecho, mientras Harry frotaba su mano en círculos en su espalda tratando de calmarla. -_Creo que no ha sido uno de sus mejores días… y ahora que lo pienso, tampoco uno de los míos_- Pensó. Al poco rato escuchó ruido detrás de Hermione. Harry abrió sus ojos para ver a los otros dos chicos levantándose, listos para otro round.

-¿Qué nunca aprenden?-

-¡Me la vas a pagar, desgraciado!-

-No vayas a voltear, pase lo que pase- Susurró Harry en el oído de Hermione, quien asintió contra su pecho, sin mostrar objeción alguna. Por el contrario, sólo lo abrazó más fuerte. -Última advertencia Josh, vete de una vez.-

-No hasta que te dé una lección.-

Harry suspiró con frustración, sacando su pistola y apuntando al pecho de Josh.

-Ya me tienes hasta la madre, así que o te me largas de una buena vez o no la cuentas. Tú decides.-

-Mierda, tiene una maldita pistola. Vámonos de una vez Mike.- Con eso, ambos abusivos salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron.

Harry guardó el revolver y notó que Hermione lo miraba confundido.

-¿Una pistola?-

-Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos de nuevo a tu cuarto. Venga, mejor vámonos de una vez.- Hermione no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, asintió y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la casa de los Granger.

**N/A.- Phew, gracias por leer. Por lo que me han dicho, en los siguientes capítulos van a haber muchas discrepancias con las leyes del Reino Unido y lo único que puedo argumentar en mi defensa es ignorancia de estas leyes (que en este caso sí aplica como defensa ya que no rompí ninguna en la vida real) y "licencia creativa", el típico pretexto para encubrir la falta de investigación jajaja**


End file.
